Banished
by UseeU
Summary: Everyone needs to pay for their sins one way or another. Justice may be served but at what cost if innocent may suffer from it. contain brutal Mephilver and sonadow. Please review :)
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Okay I have no idea what i was thinking when i made this story...it was suppose to be sonadow but turned into something else i cant even really summary.I would love to hear your opinion of this. so please review :)**

"Banished?" A deep voice asked that certainly couldn't be confused to another gender than male. The tone was slightly disappointed but contained rage more than anything. The atmosphere turned heavy as the tension lasted longer than wanted. The owner of the voice was a white furred hedgehog that seemed to shine of light. His soft amber eyes didn't fit the scowl on his fac. His likewise white wings flicked in annoyance trying to distract the building emotions of hatred.

He was in a hall which very much could be called a throne room as nothing than a one simple furniture was in it. A woman was sitting on the throne with disappointed expression. Almost as the very words she was going to spit out would be the biggest regret of her world. She was a peach furred Echidna with a tiara on her head. The dress she wore was a tribal dress with beige, green, and red triangular patterns on it. Her ebony eyes were focused on the white furred hedgehog also called angel.

"You gave me no choice." She spoke with her pure hearted voice that could make just anyone fall head heels for her. She had made up her mind even though a tiny voice in her head said otherwise. The decision didn't appeal her but she knew it was the right choice. She is the one that created the hedgehog in front of her, she is the goddess. Immortal powerful caring forgiving simply perfect but that meant that she wouldn't punish someone at this degree for no reason.

It hurt her just as much as it did to him. She considered all the beings she created as her children and this particular hedgehog was the very first one of them all. She tried to cherish them all equal but even with the perfection at hand she couldn't help but favor the white angel before her.

The first angel she allowed to have growing progress as a mortal. Just by looking at the angel brought her back to the time he was just a tiny hoglet in her arms. And here she was sitting expelling the hedgehog that had brought happiness in centuries.

"Tikal…" The hedgehog whispered her name and looked down to the floor as he tightens his fists. He had been warned countless of times. He didn't heed the consequences and now had to pay the price for the sins he had committed.

"Silver you are aware why I am doing this?" She couldn't hide her sadness anymore but let the corner of her lips to fall down. Tikal could feel the emotions that was consuming the hedgehog she knew that this was it.

"Please remind me again oh all mighty goddess…" He hissed but already knew the answer yet wanted it to be brought up. His despise of who he once called his mother was growing and she could tell. But at this rate wouldn't change a thing if she backed out of her decision. But to bring up the sins was as reopen wounds she didn't want to speak of. But she had to protect her other children even if the one was her favorite.

"You started to rebel against my ideas and ruin my work for your selfish desire-"

"So you are saying I don't have my own will mother!?" He interrupted ending the sentence of with disgusted tone. The echidna remained silent for a bit as she was observing the angel. She was used to scold her rebellious angel but at this point had gone too far.

"You have your own will always had and always will. But you went too far this time Silver and I can't entrust you with the importance of tasks that is supposed to bring salvation not destruction. "

"Oh? So you are banishing me from working as a slave under you? "Silver smirked amused but got a shake from the echidna.

"You are banished from heaven." And there it was the death silence again the hedgehog blinked trying to progress what she just said. Heaven was his home to be banished was to lose everything. The rage returned as he got back his senses and faced the fact.

"You banish me from my home! This is where I live and always will! It doesn't even make sense why?!" He spat and never before had he wished to attack the goddess but there was always a first time for everything. But he knew even if he was able to get close enough to inflict harm to the other the outcome wouldn't be worth it.

"You have attacked the other angels…your brothers and sisters with little to no reason. I never raised you to become like this. You have also manipulated plenty of angels and mortals alike to make them believe you are the real god. But in return use them for selfish desire and as well turned the young ones into deadly beasts with unnatural traits of hatred. I taught you how to create angels because you asked for the knowledge. Whatever you did to them is unchangeable and now has to suffer for your mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake I just improved them to know the honest truth. Plus they haven't done any critical damage. Maybe to each other but I can't blame them from being bored and sometimes your so called pure angles tries to interact….just makes it all..hmm..messy to say the least."

Tikal frowned at the attitude the angel displayed and the mentioning of the harmed angels who almost died if she hadn't stepped in.

"Silver the hedgehog you have committed more sins than that and I don't need to go through them all. I have been kind and patient with you even forgiven countless of times but this have gone too far." She stood up and tried not to glare into the amber eyes. Silver knew he had gone too far and this shouldn't be a surprise and at this point he couldn't care anymore. No matter what he said now wouldn't change a thing. There won't be a trial about these things it's just whatever the goddess decide so be it. Not that it needed to the ivory hedgehog knew that sins were his living basis nowadays. He would be more surprised if a trial didn't sentence him guilty.

"The interesting thing is how you banish my brother with not much reason." Silver blurted out bringing back the memories of the sins his younger brother committed.

"Mephiles?" Tikal asked surprised of the change of topic. She had just hoped this conversation would be over and done with. But the mention of the other angel sparked the memories. Mephiles was a black furred hedgehog with purple stripes across the quills and fur. He as well was an angel with to big black wings that constantly dragged behind him. He didn't possess a mouth and granted a pair of green looking reptile eyes.

"What were you thinking when you made him?" Silver smirked as he hit a sore spot.

Angels alike obtained the light color of either fur eyes or hair. Depended in what type of race the angel was. It was to display the good intentions angels carried. Mephiles was very different case despises the sort of "angel code appearance". He was the second angel that was allowed to grow up progress like a mortal starting as hoglet. But alas the poor newborn hedgehog wasn't treated equally. Tikal didn't pay much attention to Mephiles as she first of was too focused to created her "perfect world". So instead she asked more experienced angels to take Mephiles with them to gain knowledge and wisdom. He as any other newborn had to go through that progress.

However the angels didn't acknowledge the hoglet as he followed along even though they knew it was their duty. They were supposed to teach him everything but who knew that such evil appearance of the hoglet could make the pure hearted angel turn so dark. Even though angels were supposed to be perfect and such and take care of the weak but they simply couldn't see Mephiles fit to be even called an angel. The ebony hedgehog tagged along countless of missions but was constantly ignored.

He was treated like a shadow an outcast and even if he over and over asked questions they would remain unanswered. He was taught little to nothing and could only observe but never understand. Mephiles could see the kindness and good the angels offered to the mortals. And he assumed that was his duty as well. Never was this explained to why and how to do so, the angels just simply were perfect when it came to carrying out what they needed to do. The hedgehog had only been told to be silent and follow. So who could be blamed that he was getting emotionally.

He wasn't raised like any other newborn should and Silver who is the oldest angel developed a liking to bully the dark angel. This is the part Tikal wasn't aware though. She promised to never use her power to watch over Silver because he insisted that he could take care of himself and didn't like it if she knew everything he did. Silver was actually the only angel she watched over though the other ones she didn't think she needed nor had time for. So that left Mephiles in Silvers mercy, and there was nothing a newborn could do against that. It might also be where the selfish darker side of silver developed; he enjoyed tormenting the poor hedgehog.

So when Mephiles would get back to the heaven after being "schooled" and Silver returned from his duty he would search for the dark hedgehog. Mephiles would stick around the other angels even though they ignored him it made him feel secured from the first born angel. But little did that do if Silver showed up and ordered him to come with him away from the witnesses.

Silver would usually start calling him a freak a mistake the goddess didn't care to fix. This always caused the poor hedgehog to cry but never wail. Mephiles never understood why Silver treated him that way since he was supposed to be the warmest angel there was. So of course the hoglet started to blame himself for his appearance. As time passed the hoglet got used to be treated badly from the elder hedgehog. It got to that point Mephiles stopped crying and simply agree to whatever Silver said although it hurt. At first this pleased the elder angel but soon bored him out and went further and inflicted harm on the hedgehog.

Starting with a few small painful pinching before it turned worse. Silver would push him into walls and sometimes greet with a punch in the stomach if there was nobody around. At some point he would continuously punch him until Mephiles start wailing and beg for him to stop. The damages never stayed for long thanks to the healing power angels was granted. But the ebony hedgehog wish it did, because if Silver was bored enough to stick around longer after abusing him he could do it again when he was fully healed.

This became a routine and the other angels noticed that Silver called Mephiles company everyday unaware of what was happening to him. They assumed that Silver was either teaching Mephiles what to do or needed his help. This in turn made them jealous and caused the other angels to distance themselves from the hoglet even more. Mephiles had very hard time to keep up with the angels that was supposed to "teach" him. The so called lessons were the only time he was truly away from Silver until that changed.

Silver asked the goddess to personally teach Mephiles since the ebony hedgehog had been constantly failing on the tests. She of course thought it was a wonderful idea to let her most "skillful" angel of them all to take care of Mephiles.

Poor Mephiles was too scared to protest even in the presence of the goddess herself. So he ended up following the elder hedgehog that would start talking to him casually and gently. They would go to the mortal homes as soon as they got called. It was more common back then for an angel to show themselves in a time of need. But otherwise would be completely invisible to earthlings or Mobius as some call it. Mephiles would stand and watch when Silver helps the humans or mobians. But as soon as he finished he would turn his attention back to the hoglet.

This ended up with another abuse which became another habit Silver adopted. Every time he did something good to someone on earth he would do something bad to his so called apprentice. Mephiles was scared..very scared of the elder angel. Silver enjoyed the fear more than anything, to see the newborn hoglet tremble and sometimes just cry randomly. While silver was helping the mortals he would sometimes catch Mephiles curled into a ball. That would cause Silver to beat up the poor hedgehog for not "paying attention".

Mephiles started after time loses his fur and quills all over the place especially in the heaven. It grew back quickly though but angels complained a lot since they accidently stepped on it. So Mephiles of course wanted them to be happy and decided to pick up his fur and quills as soon as he notice that it fell off.

It was ignored though of why he was losing the quills in the first place. None had experienced the stress Mephiles was going through and this was the outcome for it. This went on for years and soon reached to his teenage stage. This is the time Silver got interested in rape which shouldn't be further explained. The once warm hearted Silver all changed when Mephiles was born.

Mephiles soon hit the age of 18 where new angels was going to be officially tested before they could take care of themselves. The ebony hedgehog was nothing like the other angels in his age. All of them were prideful confident and excited.

Mephiles on the other hand was scared but now was expert to hide emotions and went unnoticed. He didn't feel anywhere near ready for this test. He barely remembers what he was supposed to do. The only thing that had been in his mind was how Silver was going to harm him today. Everything else was irrelevant or couldn't be focused on. They were lined up at least 20 of them before the goddess Tikal. They were in company with other hundreds of angels that wished them good luck along with Silver the hedgehog himself.

This is what happen…

* * *

Past Mephiles POV

I gulped as my reptile eyes met with the amber once, we both knew I was going to fail. This would be the worst day of my life…I am supposed to be trained by the so called best angel there is in heaven. First test what was it….abilites…I think…then…my ears perked at the voice of the goddess. I missed most of what she said but I tried to focus although my eyes kept on returning to my master Silver.

"So first Briana can you show us your gift…." Tikal said making me sigh in relief; I was right about the ability part for once. But it didn't take long before I recall my abilities I managed to learn and that certainly wouldn't be appreciated. I watched with awe as the pink feline angel gracefully summons colorful butterflies that could apparently heal mortals. I bit my lower lip knowing that I was going to fail this one. Briana got applauds since this power was apparently very unique and useful.

The next angel stepped in and showed that he could recapture good memories and display it to the owner. Every single ability that was showed was able to bring happiness to mortals. That was the main reason we even existed after all. But I didn't feel like I was falling into that category I was a mistake after all. Before I knew it it was my turn, all eyes was on me. I felt my throat get thick and had hard time to inhale. Tikal gave me the sweetest smile I have seen.

"Mephiles it's your turn please step forward and show us your abilities."

I hesitated before I stepped forward. I was searching for a way to escape and found a tiny way to get away.

"I don't have abilities.." I lied I just didn't want to show them I already did it once before Silver. He couldn't stop calling me a demon that day and showed his Psychokinesis picking me up pressing me against the wall and-

"Mephiles don't be shy I am sure you have something special in you." Tikal said getting me off track from the thoughts. I let my eyes settle in her soft ebony orbs how much I so wished to get more attention from her. But I didn't deserve it she was pure and I was a mistake.. I knew I would regret it but I did it anyways. I reached out my hand tilting the palm upwards as if I was going to hold something. In the corner of my eyes I saw silver shake his head in disbelief. Even so I did it, I manipulated the energy to focus on the hand until green fire blazed from it. I heard gasps of from the crowd and very much confusion from the other angels in my age.

I fixate my eyes on Tikal who looked a bit disturbed as if she wasn't sure what to think of it.

"That's an interesting…ability, so have you thought of what you can do with it?" She question not certain if she should even ask. She knew something wasn't right with me, abilities develop through time depending on experience and emotions. I had to think through of what I could use this ability that would be for the good sake.

"I can…give…mortals light when needed?.." I said but didn't seem to convince anyone.

"It can't." Tikal said with a regretful tone, I flinched surprised with the answer. I was convinced it sounded pretty legit now it was my turn to be confused.

"Wh..why not?" I asked hearing myself stutter while everyone was quiet.

"Mortal thinks green fire is not a good sign. It would have to be red yellow or blue." She said but that hit me harder than she thought. Of course it had to be the color, everything is about how it looks like. I look terrifying why was I even created this way, why did Tikal make me look like this. I was cursed wasn't I? I wasn't an angel never was never will, does anyone in the room even want me here? I didn't understand the logic of making everyone look so warm soft and kind while I was anything than that. I wanted to ask but it wouldn't change anything.

I don't even have a mouth for crying out loud! I can speak with the slight ability of telepathy to be able to communicate. Sometimes I wonder if Tikal actually takes enjoyment of my appearance. But now she just looks disappointed as if she expected me to have the most beautiful ability of all times.

I let the fire fade and my hand turn to scratch my arm instead while looking down to the floor ashamed.

"I am sorry.." I apologized almost in a whisper I feel the need to cry right now. I failed the goddess again and again nothing I brought up to her was good. The other angels in my age actually pitied me I could tell. Maybe that's just an angel thing because they are supposed to be warm and nice. I haven't heard anyone fail this test. Nobody even knew what happen if you failed it in the first place.

"Don't worry about it Mephie." I looked up to see yet that warm smile again from Tikal.

"I am sorry I expected too much from you I thought Silver might have helped you out." My eyes widened in the mentioned of my master. Yes he indeed was supposed to transform me into some sort of saint. Silver cleared his throat taking everyone's attention from me.

"I tried very hard with Mephiles but the progress is very slow even with my abilities. " Silver said convincing every single one of them. If I just was born with white fur and soft emerald eyes I would have lived my life so differently. But here I was pushed around expected to do this and that. All I could think of experience is how to endure the pain. I knew when this was over Silver would press me down on a bed again and forcefully take me.

"I think he needs more time and should stay by my side until he is ready." That made my stomach hurls knowing that the rest of my life would be by the side of the first born angel. I would never get away from him I haven't improved my abilities since before Silver became my master. And he certainly wouldn't allow me to either.

"Agreed you can step aside Mephiles you are not ready." Tikal said but didn't mean any harm with it she thought it was the best. But I felt insulted everyone in my age would be able to go out on their own and help people. But the more I thought of it…I couldn't even help myself how would I possibly ever be able to?

I wasn't even allowed to do the other tests was the fire really that bad? But that's all I dared to show I didn't want to press my abilities to much. I almost hurt Silver when I did and he punished me badly for it. I hesitated before I finally moved me legs and went over to Silver who smirked satisfied. I felt his hand place on my shoulder making me flinch surprised and tensed up as he rubbed it. Show some sympathy while we in a crowded area genius idea.

Next angel stepped forward who looked like a raccoon with white fur and brown stripes. She yelped as she stepped on nothing other than a quill I had lost when I stressed out on the scene. I should have known!

"Mephiles!" She yelled as the quill had somehow gone through the shoe and straight into her fot. I started to panic and went over to her in guilt.

"I am sorry I am sorry let me help you." I pleaded but got an annoyed glare from the raccoon.

"No I can do it myself! Try to pay more attention to it. It's not the first time I have stepped on your quills!" She hissed before she managed to pull out the thick quill of mine. The raccoon threw It at me in frustration before I could answer. The quill was now covered in blood and I just felt the guilt swell inside. I just turned around silently back to Silver who couldn't stop smirking. When I got at his range he pulled me close so I could hear his breath touch my ear.

"I never thought of that before….I should pull out those lose quills of yours and press them up inside your..-"

That's when everything blurred and rage consumed me and I only saw red. It took a while before my vision returned and I was laying on the floor panting in exhaustion. I heard cries and yells and I smelled the stench of blood. I managed to sit up after a lot of effort.

My eyes widened when I noticed that my arm was more blueish and my hands seemed to be covered in crystals along with red liquid. But it didn't take long before I realized my whole body had changed. I could see my reflection on one of the mirrors. My white part of my eyes was red and my quills were replaced with the odd crystals I haven't seen anything more terrifying than that reflection.

I was scared of myself and tears were trailing down my pale white muzzle and I finally looked around. Tons of angels was laying on the floor dead what happen?

I saw Tikal approach me and I stood up with haste and in fear of what was going on.

"Tikal! What happen? I am scared.." I whimper but she didn't show me the comforting smile. No she gave me a hateful glare as if I committed a sin.

"You killed your sisters and brothers!" She yelled making me flinch and back off in fear.

"I…I..ki..killed them?" I asked and looked again on my claw looking hands and payed more attention to the red liquid it was blood.

"I..I didn't do it! I don't know what happen! Everything became blurry I don't remember. Please you have to believe me!" I begged and went down on my knees with tearful eyes.

"You have sinned my son.." I heard her say and I couldn't help but wail this time and press my fists into my eyes trying to rub away the tears that kept on falling.

"Therefore I banish you from heaven." I gasped before I looked up to her with pleading eyes.

"Please I didn't do this" I looked over and saw Silver staring at me with a disturbed expression. He survived even though he was the closest and probably the only target I wanted to take down.

I felt something pull me backwards towards what looked like a portal. She was casting me down to the mortals!

"I don't want to become a fallen angel please I didn't do this!" I tried and met eyes with briana who glared at me with hatred.

"You never were an angel." She said and that really was a stab in the gut. I didn't feel like resisting anymore it was nothing here for me nobody cared and maybe this was for the better. But yet I cried and cried until everything turned black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:Second chapter way to early but I just was in the mood for it! I cant keep up uploading this early though:( But i hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review :D**

* * *

Tikal sighed at the mentioning of the dark angel, it brought back bad memories she wished to forget. She was supposed to be a flawless goddess how in heaven was she capable to create such an evil angel. Tikal was aware that it wasn't the best choice to give the hedgehog dark fur and reptile eyes, but beauty was meant to be on the inside. However as time passed she realized that mortals couldn't deal with it and Tikal couldn't simply change the hoglet. She rubbed her tempest in annoyance hoping that her first born angel wouldn't bring it up.

"I know that Mephiles absence affected you…" Tikal leaned back on her throne and couldn't do much than watch Silver boiling in anger. She pitied him because she assumed that he missed his apprentice and was the cause of Silvers behavior.

"You sent him away! I was capable of changing him I needed time." The white angel protested although that was not his intention to bring him back. Silver got used to abuse the poor hedgehog as entertainment. Now with him gone made him frustrated and tried to find other ways for amuse himself. But this in turn didn't go unnoticed and at dismay had to be fixed.

"He killed his brothers and sisters in cold blood. The new form was hideous with source of evil chaos powers. It was similar to the negative Chaos emeralds I granted to the mortals."

"You didn't give him a chance…." Silver muttered as he crossed his arms as if this had been the first time they have had this conversation.

"I already told you…I gave him tons of chances to improve for years and it only became worse. The hedgehog was consumed with negative emotions and burst it out without mercy. I was so sure that his soul was pure from the start but even I can make mistakes." Tikal admitted but was wrong, Mephiles had indeed been just like any newborn mentally. Innocent curious and playful, but that ended unnaturally quickly. Without affection and attention caused the poor hedgehog to become emotionally frustrated. He would have died long ago if he was mortal just out of depression at young age. How the goddess missed that important piece was beyond Silvers understanding.

So Mephiles had been molded with negative treatment. Raised as a mistake and constantly abused even raped at some point. But Tikal had all along believed that her angels was pure innocent and could only blame Mephiles himself for his outburst.

"This is out of topic it's about you now not Mephiles. I know he play a big part of your…behavior. But you are ruining your life yourself."

Silver bit his lower lip and gave Tikal a death glare before he uncrossed his arm and pointed his finger at her.

"You will regret doing this."

"Or regret if I don't." She spoke and opens a portal just as she did to Mephiles.

"Don't think this is over! I will get my revenge mark my words!" Silver growled but didn't allow the goddess to force him into to the portal, but instead casually walked over to it.

"And I know exactly how to do it…"

* * *

Mephiles had now been living on earth for centuries after he got banished. At first he would walk around aimlessly crying while calling out goddess name for forgiveness. He heard nothing from her nor did any angels come to his aid like they did for mortals. He was a fallen angel and didn't get that privilege no matter how much he prayed. Mephiles had been down on earth many times but not as visible nor for a long period of time. He never experienced the rain cover his fur that freeze him to death although he knew he wouldn't die from it. Snow and hail was the worst weather since it made it very difficult to fly. When Mephiles finally faced the fact that nobody would come for him he gave up on prayers. He would continuously cry though as his memory wander back to the past. Having little to nothing good to think of made him feel empty and worthless.

Time passed and he finally encountered a small village he recognizes. He had many times been here and watched the angels take care of the mortals in need. The poor fallen angel thought that he would be accepted there since mortals wasn't perfect. But as he was spotted they looked anything but welcoming.

"Demon!" they yelled and picked up whatever weapon they had nearby. Mephiles was confused why he would be accused to be such evil creature. He had lost his crystal form at that point, he shouldn't look as terrifying. But it wasn't good enough for the mortals. Mephiles couldn't fight back since he was still an angel at heart. He tried to fly but a spear was thrown at him straight into the right wing making him crash down to the ground.

He picked himself up with a groan but it was too late to escape as the mortals both mobians and humans surrounded him.

"I am not a demon!" Mephiles repeated as they pinned him down to the ground similar to what Silver would do. The dark angel was scared to say the least he never thought earth could be this cruel. He yelped as they pulled out his feathers from the wings before they were knot together. A foot pressed his face down to the ground covering his muzzle in dirt. He heard them yell at him cursing and threaten to kill him. They expected him to fight back and show the true color of a demon. But the angel didn't consider himself as such. This made them stretch out the left wing painfully backwards.

"Admit you are a demon you pest!" Mephiles remained silent until he felt something sharp touch on his bone of the wing. The angel clenched his fists as he knew what they were going to do. He felt the sharp item dig into his flesh, he screamed as it was sawing through his bones until the wing fell off. Tears covered his eyes and fell down is muzzle as he was wailed. He could smell the stench of blood, the liquid covered his back as it poured down from the wound. The angel begged them to stop as their attention came to his remaining wing.

In the corner of his eye he could see the kids play with his lost wing tearing it apart breaking it into sick angles. Mephiles was trembling and tried to push away the mortals but they were too many. He would have to hurt them if he wanted to get away but he was an angel he didn't want to harm them. The fallen angel cried out when the wing was pulled backwards and mortals giving the same treatment. Mephiles thought he would faint everything became blurry as he felt the item saw his wing apart. It soon was off with a snapping sound as they decided twist and turn it until it was off. The poor angel was panting sweating and crying out of pain. He thought only Silver was capable to hurt him but he was wrong. He didn't understand why angels helped the humans while they are monsters themselves. Why did Tikal take mercy on the mortals who could do these things and not forgive him for losing control?

He gasped as they turned him around and pressed his back to the ground letting mud dig into his wound painfully.

"What's the matter demon? Is it painful?" They laughed and a human approached holding a knife in his hand pointing it at the angel with a smirk. He got closer until the knife was poking the pale muzzle.

"What a disgusting reptile eyes you have…you certainly are a demon. Allow me to purify you." He said before he stabbed the knife straight into the left eye. The angel screamed in agony and couldn't take it anymore. He charged the chaos energy in his whole body making him glow in a crimson red color. The human backed off and let the knife remain inside the eye. But before anyone could react the energy burst in a massive blast.

The mortals were completely wiped out along with the small village. Mephiles was finally free and quickly pulled out the knife from his eye. He cried out in pain and let the eyelid cover the damaged eye that was seeping blood out of it. The angel couldn't care that he just killed every single one of them.

"My wings..my precious wings.." He whimpered even though he knew he could grow them back. It hadn't been the first time he lost a limp, but it never had been his wings. They meant everything to him, he was proud of them but now he wasn't sure if he should grow them back. The mortals attacked him because of how he looked like..a demon. This would happen again if he showed them. Although his eyes might be confused as a demon but he was limited. He was not going to get rid of his eyes he needed them more than the wings, although he hated them.

He decided to avoid the mortals as much as possible, although he would cross their path a few times. His innocent part in heart was getting darker each month that passed. Living on mobius was driving him mad until he finally dared to kill mortals without mercy. It turned out to be more enjoyable than he thought. Mephiles would in daily basis murder mortals and didn't care if he was called a demon anymore. But years passed and he decided to cut down the killing and change path. It was the century of 1900 and science was ruling the world more than religion. This interested the fallen angel since he was one of the most intelligent being on the planet. Killing had been far too easy and bored him out and so he decided to blend in. To do so he had to change his form, this took centuries to master. And the only thing he was able to change was the reptil eyes and the stripes to crimson red. This changed the reptile eyes to look more "natural" so to speak. And after a lot of effort the angel managed to gain a mouth with the ability of voice vocal and able to ingest nourishment.

He wasn't Mephiles anymore he was Shadow the hedgehog.

He soon had supporters for his ideas and capable to pull them off. Although he had the knowledge to rule the world, this didn't appeal the angel whatsoever. He didn't even need to be the president to actually rule it in a sense. Besides being president was too much title than actual power if nobody agreed on the ideas.

So the dark angel created a company called "society evolves gifted absolution" in short S.E.G.A.

It didn't take long before the company became rich. Inventions was created that shouldn't even be possible at this era. Shadow was the mastermind behind it he was the very source to make the most impossible possible. He lived now a luxury life and couldn't help but enjoy every bit of it. Now it wasn't like the old times where rich people would have slaves here and there, but sometimes he couldn't tell apart slaves to servants. To put it short Shadow was a really cruel mobian. He may not kill the humans or torture them but he certainly took enjoyment of threatening them until he decided whenever or not to ruin their lives. The citizens knew that Shadow was immortal and had questioned it. The angel had told them that it was a gift since he was a hoglet. Now you would believe that mortals would experiment on him. But the angel was far too powerful and not only with his chaos abilities but in the position as owner of S.E.G.A .

The year was 2015 and things had changed by a bit. Then I mean that another mobian was now in a more spotlight than himself.

Sonic the hedgehog known as the hero of mobius that fought against Dr ivo robotnik a human who called himself …Dr Eggman. Shadow would never understand why the man chooses that name. It humors the angel more than threatening his projects. The man may be the most intelligent mortal but if a simple mobian could stand in his way clearly wouldn't the human be a slightest threat to him.

Sonic however had unnatural traits of speed that was impossible to comprehend. Shadow hadn't personally met the hero who kept the mad man at bay. But he intended to after being nagged by his supporters. Now Shadow wasn't much for parties although he did attend them for the face of the company. This time he was going to hold the party however could also be called business meeting since mortals all around would confront him with ideas. So the day approached and it was time to finally meet the speedster.

* * *

 **Shadows Pov**

It was the first August the day I did not look forward to. My most loyal supporter Sally Alicia Acorn was the one who insisted to even start this party in the first place. Of course she would annoy me plenty of times although proved to be useful to say the least. Some mortals would call her…queen of the company. I could tell she enjoyed it far too much for my liking. I was in my office hoping to get some peace and quiet as long as possible. I read through the reports of the latest project that have been working on. I would have to ask G.U.N for recourses for the missing pieces. I had hoped to avoid the matter but I couldn't help to get desperate. Besides I knew the organization wouldn't disobey me. We had a cooperation, I give them weapons enough to cause ..well destruction. And they provide me whatever I ask for. Besides if someone so dared to mess with me I would let G.U.N do the dirty work and wipe them out. What can I say the older I get the lazier I become. I moved away the hologram screen as I felt that I could finish off the projects later. My ebony ears perked at the sound of the phone calling. I expected it to call soon enough and sighed before I picked it up.

"Yes Sally what is it?" I asked although I knew what she was going to say. But for some reason I wished to be wrong for once.

"Sir it's getting late we can't miss our own party now can we?"

"Is that so…" I muttered and decided to stand up knowing full well that I needed to prepare attire.

"You ready right?" She asked with an impatient tone.

"In a matter of fact I am not." I heard her moan in the phone as she usually does when I do something that displeases her. I was getting used to the squirrel behavior and sometimes I wonder why I even hired her.

"I am waiting in the limousine so hurry up already or I will drag you out from that office." She threatens, probably the only one I allowed to speak back to me in such manners. But then again nobody truly dared to so I would have little to no concern about that.

"You do no such thing or I will not hesitate to cancel the business meeting."

"It's a party Shads plus it will do you good. Instead of constantly sitting in your office working on projects who knows what." I chuckled amused before I put on my golden bracelets on my wrists.

"You know very well what I am doing you are working for me." I countered and could only imagine her expression right now.

"Just hurry up!" Sally finished before she clicked me. Not that I cared I was able to pay more attention to what attire to wear now. But that ended up with my common gloves and the newest invention of hovershoes. They were perfectly fit for me, it was mainly white, with black heel regions and soles. I was the only one who possessed such item. But then again nobody other than me could actually use it. That required chaos abilities such as mine. Besides I would tend to keep the best invention to myself anyhow. I turned my attention to the mirror to examine my appearance.

I sighed as I looked at my reflection it made me recalling the image of my horrific form I revealed in the heaven. I promised myself to never turn into that form ever again and I intend to keep that promise. I decided that I looked fit for the so called "party" although I was sure Sally had a different opinion.

I left the building only to see the Squirrel sitting in the limousine wearing a red dress and hiding her makeup behind a pair of sunglasses. I swear she was all about babbling around about irrelevant topics to everyone on that phone she constantly carried around. She soon noticed me as I took my seat on the other side. Not liking to be too close to the female for reasons. She has taken a liking to me either by the fact that I am rich or find my looks appealing enough. Although if I was female I wouldn't go for someone like me if it was all for appearance, that would be mad.

"No no no!" She whined as she shut down the phone without warning. She gave me an unsatisfied look almost glaring if I didn't know better.

"What is it now Sally Acorn.." I frowned as I crossed my arms. The limousine started to soon move before the squirrel could speak her mind.

"I told you this is a party not business."

"Oh yes so I heard." I said and turned my head to the right side watching the buildings and mortals we passed by.

"You didn't put on cloths."

I gave her an amused look at the comment. I didn't see the point of furred mobians to wear clothes that would in the end make u sweaty all around.

"I didn't want to be covered in sweat in front of the guests."

"They won't see it." She said and of course had prepared a suit for me that she had put on the seat beside her.

"Or smell like I just had a work out." I added which went unaffected as she picked up a perfume bottle from her bag. She aimed at me and glared as if she was going to kill me with that thing.

"I will fire you if you spray that feminine perfume of yours." I growled in annoyance she sometimes just could be too much.

"Put on the suit or I will spray you." She threatens the party seemed to mean a lot to her I presumed.

"You wouldn't dare." I responded and crossed my arms in satisfaction but to my surprise she sprayed that perfume on me anyways. I tried to cover my face with my hand but the liquid soon settle into my fur and to my luck wasn't feminine perfume. She started to laugh at my reaction and I let my hand fall glaring daggers at the female.

"That was unnecessary."

"You should have seen your face that was hilarious!" She said when her laughing fit had ended.

"Don't give me reasons to fire you."

"Oh you need me handsome, the company would stop rolling without me." She leaned back and gave me the most innocent smile of all times. If this had happen in the past I would have killed her long ago. Sometimes I wonder if time made me soft although I was softer before my life even started. Damn those angels damn mortals…annoying pests.

"Come on don't be so grumpy the party is going to be so much fun!"

"Define fun" I muttered and looked out from the window again.

"You will finally meet the hero of Mobius that is something to look forward to." She squealed just like the rest of the females when they mention the so called savior of the world.

"That running fool is louder than the mad man himself." I didn't like the hedgehog even though he kept the annoying man away from my territory.

"I think someone is jealouuus~" I glared at my supporter who very much enjoyed this moment far to my liking.

"Don't make false accusations."

"Call it a feminine observation, that I may point out is never wrong." I decided to ignore her for now she was playing around as a lot of other times would. She could just switch from serious to playful mood. Stupid women and their moodswings, but I am sure Sally had pms every day. Not that I was going to point that out, I didn't want the woman to go rampage over something so trivial.

"Hello Mobius to Shadow is someone there?" I flinched as my thoughts were disturbed by the squirrel.

"What is it?..." I muttered and didn't realize until now that the limousine had stopped and flashing lights entering the windows. The media of course with their silly cameras my company created. Curse that invention and all of its use.

"We are here. And remember smile in the camera." She gave me a wide smile as if showing me how it should look like.

"Don't be ridiculous I just want to get in the building not pose in front of the cameras. I thought you said we were late." I pointed out that made the female shrug.

"There is always time for cameras! Selfies and groupies!" She clapped her hands together overly excited. I hate this generation and I can only blame myself for that one though. And I was sure it was just going to get worse.

"You go out first!" She suddenly insisted before I could make a move.

"Why on earth would that matter?" I frowned knowing she had something in stored.

"You go out first and take my hand to help me out from the limousine just like a gentleman!" My eye twitched in frustration of her childish behavior. When she actually worked she would pull it out 100% flawlessly. But otherwise was a pain in the hideous region!

"And it would look good on camera!" She added before I could reply.

"Okay I had enough." I said and open the door ignoring the flashing lights that almost blinded me. I gave no attention to the mortals that tried to ask me questions that would just further annoy my mood. The squirrel has done enough for today although I was sure the party would test my mental state.

I entered the hall and was greeted by a servant that was making sure no unwanted guests entered.

"Sir Shadow you finally arrived." The manager said approaching me in familiar manners. I had seen this mobian work in other sections. It wasn't many hawks around after all especially with such annoying voice. Why did I hire people that just annoyed me?

"I had some trouble on the road. Everything is in order Jet?" The hawk nodded quickly as if I was going to kill him if he didn't answer fast enough.

"Yes everyone is here except of Sonic the hedgehog." I blinked at the mentioning of the hero. Maybe the blue speedster wouldn't show up after all. He was all about running as far as I know.

"But I have prepared chillidogs just in case." The hawk added reminding me of the Sonics sick obsession for chillidogs. I ate it once after Sally insisted that I should try it out, I had to spend most of my time in the toilet for a week after that! Who even invented that junk, and don't point fingers at me I am not in charge for food companies.

"Great.." I muttered before I decided to welcome the guests that I was supposed to do. Sally caught up to me and bothered me for a whole hour of what a bad person I was to ditch her. But soon enough she gave up and went for a drink or whatever she told me she was going to do. Of course I wasn't left alone for long since I was faced by plenty of strangers Sally had invited.

And there I was talking about business of what future plans was for the company, so much for a party. It was then I felt a hard wind enter the building making the glasses shake and most of the people gasp. A cobalt furred hedgehog stood in the entrance with a cocky smile.

"Sonic the hedgehog have entered the building!" he yelled making all the mortals clap their hands for some reason. It was almost like the hero was the very reason these people had showed up. Already then I knew it….I hate that hedgehog.

It didn't take long before our eyes met, I sighed as I knew I had to greet the hero. I approached the cobalt hedgehog who hadn't taken his eyes off me.

"I am pleased to see that you could attend to the party Sonic the hedgehog." I said and reached out my hand. He smiled like a fool before he took my hand in his own and shake it.

"Of course it must be the first time your company invited me to a party. Plus my little brother would get mad if I didn't show up."

I blinked surprised with the reply I didn't know he had a brother. It was said that he had no relatives.

"Brother?" I asked as I pulled away my hand. He widened his now grin at my question.

"Yeah Tails, he loves to invent machines and is a huge fan of your company. He would like to ask you thousands of questions."

"I see so where is he?"

Sonic frowned at the question as if I should know the answer already.

"Well someone didn't invite him." He pointed out making me feel like the "bad guy". I didn't even know the kid existed to begin with. Plus I let Sally do that work so she should be the blame for this whole situation.

"I didn't know you even had a brother." I defended making Sonic expression relax and let out a "oh".

"I will keep that in mind for next time." I muttered making the hero almost shine in happiness.

"Good! Now do you have any chillidogs?"

I frowned at the expected question. The guests were observing us in silence, as if they were waiting for something amazing to happen.

"We have it over there." I pointed and before I knew it the hedgehog had left and almost attacked the chillidogs that was placed on the table. I looked in disgusts as he shoved them down like no tomorrow. I wasn't left alone for long before Sally showed up again. She gave me a thumb up and handed me a glass of champagne.

"Good job Shadow" I rolled my eyes as I took a sip from my drink as I eyed the squirrel that couldn't stop grinning.

"What is it…?" I forced myself to ask but actually probably didn't want to know.

"Did you know how similar you two look like?" She pointed out making me turn my attention back to the hedgehog that continuously ate the chilidogs. I swear a pig could eat more graceful. I frowned as I did not see any similarities whatsoever.

"Are you trying to insult me?"

"Aw come on shadow… he is handsome like you but also in some weird sense..the opposite of you! You could even be mistaken as his brother." I looked at her as she had hit her head and was blurting out the most nonsense I have ever heard.

"The only thing we have in common is that we are both hedgehogs. Unless you have gotten colorblind Sally Acorn." She huffed before she decided to get another drink and walked off. I was satisfied and continue to drink my champagne but remained my attention to the squirrel. But then everything turned to slow-motion as I saw the squirrel slip because of her cursed to long high heels. She was falling to the floor and thanks to my reflex I speed up to her and saved her from the fall. Sally gasped as she was suddenly in my arms and looked up to me.

"Thanks Shadow I owe you one."

"Don't bother." I replied letting her get back up on her feet. Its then I realized that I had gotten very unwanted attention from a certain blue speedster who was staring at me in shock. Half of the chilidog was outside his mouth dripping whatever that was on it. He soon sucked it in and swallowed hard before he suddenly was in front of me.

"Let's have a race!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Author note: Another to fast update! Hope you guys like it^^**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I stared at the hedgehog in despise, guests would usually ask nuisance questions and such but asking for a race..that's a new one. I could see his emerald eyes shine eagerly expecting me to join him in this "race". The guests turned their attention to us once again. I am aware that I can skate pretty fast but I didn't bother to test my limits. Speed wasn't in my territory I would fly any day than skate around, damn I missed my wings. But the hero didn't seem to care whenever I liked it or not. Sally suddenly nudged me telling me to do it, I gave her a frown and made up my mind.

"No." I said determined, I wasn't going to "play around" with the hero. The only thing I wanted was to sit down and finish my drink. Sonic chuckled as if he was unfazed with the answer. Sally suddenly pulled me aside and gave me a hard look.

"What are you doing Shadow the hedgehog?!" She hissed as if I was making the biggest mistake in my life. I frowned at her reaction as we were having some sort of discussion that nobody could be a part of. I shoved her away instead of answering the question, I needed a drink. Sally boiled in anger and I was not going to please her wishes, it's bad enough with this so called party. I heard fast steps follow me which I assumed was the hero. He got already an answer shouldn't he just give up and eat the chillidogs?

I took another drink hoping that it would calm down my nerves. But soon turned around to face the hero again who insisted to follow me across the room. Question was if I could be rude towards the cobalt hedgehog in front of me without causing a commotion. Last thing I want is media filled with rubbish of how I did this and that to the hero.

"What do you want hedgehog?" I forced out trying not to kill the speedster in front of me. It took all willpower to turn down the boiling chaos energy that was building.

"A race of course!"

"I already said no." I gritted my teeth together in frustration. If he wasn't "the hero" the hedgehog would be lying dead on the ground right now. It's not like I can ask G.U.N to terminate the blue annoyance.

"What did you say? Can't hear you let's go outside!" Sonic said and without warning grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the exit. I wasn't aware that the hedgehog was so strong! I struggle to get free from the grip and dig my heels into the floor trying to stop him. This however didn't do, so my quills turn upwards in its threatening manners. That hedgehog seriously had a death wish, and I would gladly do the honor.

The mortal hedgehog apparently took interest to my "abilities" but to go this far was outrageous. I stopped struggling as I realized first that I wouldn't get free without using harmful force, secondly that I didn't want to appear like a weakling in front of the crowd.

"Let go off me at once!" I growled lowly enough for the hero to hear. Oh so I wished I never invited that faker of a hedgehog.

"Can't do we are going to race."

I chuckled at his self-confidence and how naive he was. I smirked satisfied as I knew this was just a game I could easily win. He is still young and a fool on top of that.

"You have to let go of me if this is going to be considered a race." I said pointing out the obvious that I knew he couldn't disagree about. We faced the blinding lights of the cameras as we got out from the building. Great media…this is so coming on the news..

"Sonic and Shadow what a surprise to see you both out here together taking a walk?" A human asked and points the microphone of hers to us expecting an answer. I was just about to answer before Sonic took the microphone and smiled like a fool.

"No but we are going to race!" I face palmed in frustration hoping this was all a nightmare. If I was to reject the race now it would be a …bad image for my reputation. But I didn't want to be known as "Sonics new racing buddie yay" I could already see it in front of me! Mortals left to right betting money on who would win. Worst would be if I see ridiculous toys for toddlers that resembles me! I already have seen enough of Sonic for my past immortal life. I swear that every shop no matter what rubbish it sells have a little part of "Sonic" in it. Maybe it sells better that way sure why not but I am not going to put myself in a position as "Buy my inventions because I am shadow" that's just pathetic!

So now I had to gamble my decision whenever or not to reject the race. After having an inner argue for what felt like hours it was finally decided… I was going to race.

I will show that fool who he is messing with. I have revealed my powers before to the mortals…but nobody was alive to tell and I made sure of that. But in this era seemed to be more acceptable to have certain "powers" I assume I wouldn't have to hold back. Thankfully my golden bracelet or what I call them Inhibitor Rings kept my chaos energy in control. Which I must point out was one of my earlier inventions provided for me of course. So I shouldn't burst out enormous energy even if I am still new with the hovershoes.

I could hear the crowd of mortals getting excited by the news. Someone such as Shadow is going to race against the world known hero! They knew Sonic would go easy considering being the "fastest thing alive". Sonic had let me go at some point without my notice. I gave a look in the camera that could not be confused with anything other than frustration. Sally is so going to keep a tape about this and replay it on my hologram until she is in the grave.

"Fine if it's a race you want it's a race you will get." I stretched my arms and legs making sure they were ready exercise. I am going to give Sonic a race he never forgets.

"Now we are talking." Sonic gave me a thumb up as I finally had given in. And here I thought Sally was the most annoying mobian in the world I guess she will have to be in the second place now. The reporter waved over to the other humans that were holding another pair of cameras. How many cameras do you even need to tape two hedgehogs?! I tried to ignore the fact that we were surrounded by a massive crowd of mortals. It gave me headache since more than ten questions was blurted out within a millisecond.

"Let's just get this over with! Where are we racing?" I growled getting very impatient, if he didn't answer soon I would just take off.

"The first to touch the Statue of me in emerald hills wins!" He smiled as if it was a piece of cake. We were miles away! I know I can run fast but isn't race supposed to be you know..shorter or at least in a circle! Besides it was millions of different ways to get there!

"You serious?" I had to ask it was absurd! I gave him a grimace of disbelief who in the right mind would suggest that. This makes me wonder why on earth… does anyone stand this idiotic hedgehog.

"Dead serious." He replied making me groan knowing this would take a while. I still wasn't sure how fast I could get with the hover shoes or how much energy I should boost it up with. Maybe I should have taken Sally's advice and test them out a bit more before casually using them. Plus it would have been a worth sight to see her hit her head on the floor until she ends up in hospital. Damn I still have that hidden heart of an angel huh..

"Fine so be it, prepare to lose faker." I smirked enjoying the reaction of the hero who clearly didn't seem to keen being called a "fake"

"Oh I will make you eat up those words." He grinned before he returned his attention to the woman again.

"Here is your microphone Oh and could you count down for us please?" He asked polite almost taking me off guard. Sonic actually had some manners surprise surprise.

"Sure! In Go okay?" She said after she took the microphone in her hand. We nodded in agreement and took position while the mortals made room for us to run out, or skate in my case.

"One.."

"two"

"Three"

"Be ready to eat my dust shads." Sonic said sticking out his tongue causing me to frown.

"GO!"

I activated my hovershoes instantly but yelped surprised as faker took off with a Sonicboom. The wind had thrown me back because of the impact. I skid a halt after almost losing my footing completely in the progress. I coughed as I indeed inhaled the damn dust, I cursed before I finally I took off. I was going near speed of a Sonicboom, things was getting blurry but not impossible for me to see. I would need more practice to get used to this, but I wasn't sure if I even wanted to. I decided to put more energy into the shoes to get even faster. Suddenly everything was silent. I guessed I had reached above the speed of sound this made me smirk in success. Sonic is not the only one that is fast.

That hedgehog got an massive head start though I am doomed to lose…unless.. I smirked. I knew the city inside out and the roads all together I doubt the hero even bothered to take a fast route but the more common one. I could still win this, knowing that made me focus more on the speed I achieved. Wind brushed through my quills comfortable, who could have known. Seeing the speedster run didn't look a sightless appealing but I was starting to enjoy this.

I easily dodged the obstacles as if I was born to do this. My body was more flexible than I thought, being an angel had its advantages. I hadn't seen the hedgehog as I took a shortcut that would spare me at least ten minutes even at this speed.

It had gotten dark already and it lacked light in some places that almost made me crash into a tree. I couldn't hear myself pant but I sure was plus sweating in the progress. Damn I so was going to be muscle sore tomorrow.

But finally after an hour skating I could see the statue further away on the hill. Not only that but also that cocky faker who was closer to it than I. He noticed me and sure was surprised to see me. I smirked although I hadn't won yet but I am intending to. I forced more chaos energy into the shoes that I didn't know was at its limit and suddenly cracked.

My eyes widened as the hover shoes suddenly shut down without warning and I was going to crash down to the ground. I quickly curled into a ball ready for the fall and cried out as I crashed into something pointy and breaking it apart thanks to my quills. But I didn't stop there but continued to spin down the emerald hill in unknown velocity. I never thought it would end but I was soon caught by quick hands who tried to stop the spinning. Soon enough it did and I could uncurl from the ball feeling everything spin. Damn I am dizzy and what's up with the pain on the head and ears.

I gritted my teeth as I saw the damn blue hedgehog in front of me. He was sitting down and was..speaking to me? I could see his lips move even though everything seemed to spin. But I couldn't hear a thing. I felt some liquid trail down from my ears, blood huh I must have damaged both my eardrums going at that speed so suddenly. I flinched as Sonic leaned closer to me with an apologizing expression. He was hurt I could tell it was my own fault though for taking this challenge I wasn't quite prepared for.

Sonic tried to speak to me again or yell not that I could hear it but it still annoyed me.

"Shut up faker I can't hear you I have damaged my eardrums moron!" I yelled but couldn't hear my own voice. How weird that was and even more weird when sonic started to tremble. Did I scare him? I shrugged it off since my damages didn't concern me I would heal in no time even if it hurt like hell!

So my attention turned to the hovershoes, damn blasted things I will have to improve them. I took them off and inspected them. But that was soon interrupted as sonic gripped my jaw and pulled me up to look at him. Was he crying? And talking again great he is stubborn and stupid at the same time. I pulled away and gave him a death glare even though I should take more considerate to that he actually cared about my health.

"I am fine you idiot and no I don't need to go to the hospital I will heal soon enough. Let me work on the hover shoes I need to find the problem."

I was still panting from the extreme work out and sweat was covering my fur along with dirt. I bet I looked like a mess, I am so not going to return to the party. Not that I wanted to maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to race after all. Sonic sat down in front of me now with crossed legs and covered his face with his hands. It made me roll my eyes I know it's rude of me but it really was nothing. It's like someone would cry for a tiny scratch sue me for making fun of it.

I ignored the dramatic hedgehog and took a closer look to the shoes and soon found the problem. I facepalm as I realized my error, how could I have missed something so important. It would be easily fixed when I get back to my workspace.

My ears perked at the sound of sniffing I presumed was the hero, my eardrums had healed faster than I expected.

"Hedgehog stop crying I am fine. I can hear you again." I said but didn't look at the cobalt speedster who was now silent.

"I found the problem and I let you know that if it wasn't for that I would have won an-" I stopped as I was suddenly pulled in a embrace. What the hell? I didn't even have the energy to push away the trembling hedgehog. Had I really scared him that much? I was just a stranger to him why did it make him so upset? Was it because his little brother would be sad if I died? I never will understand mortals and here I was born to do so how amusing.

"I am sorry! I am so sorry." He repeated and buries his muzzle into my neck.

I was frozen in place I hadn't been in close contact like this before, it made me feel very uncomfortable. I sighed as I tried to relax and let my right hand pat Sonics back, this is what mortals do right? The hedgehog stopped trembling to my relief.

"Now could you be so kind and let go of me?" Something I know Sally would call "ruining the moment!"

The mortal finally pulled away and rubbed his tears away and gave me a small smile. I sighed again as I put on the shoes again, I could still walk with them after all.

"Hey I.." Sonic started and starched his head struggling to speak his mind.

"Out with it." I said quickly I was losing my patience at this point I was tired and needed to rest. Plus it was miles away from the town so this walk would take a while….

"I thought..Since we raced all this way and your skates is ruined.." He stopped again bloody hell…I really don't have time with this.

"Yes.."

"I don't live too far away and I would like to offer you to stay at my place so I can help you with that wounds of yours." I gave him an annoyed grimace as he pointed out my wounds again.

"I will heal don't bother."

"But…I am sure Tails have tools that could repair your skates." He said now making me interested.

"Lead the way." I said faster than I should. I wanted to get home and rest….but repair the skates first!

"Great! Follow me! It really isn't far I love this place so I decided to settle down here."

I looked around and indeed emerald hills were a breathtaking sight. I stood up and gave the hedgehog a curt nod and followed. The hero blurted out this and that but I didn't pay attention. I was still a bit dizzy but managed to walk straight. Before I knew it we were inside a mansion looking house. Fancy stuff ey..

He showed me around and told me to be quiet since Tails was sleeping he was after all only nine years old. This made me doubt that the kid had the tools I needed but to my surprise he had everything I required. Plus the workspace the kid had was far more impressive than my personal one why wasn't he already working for me? I could see familiar items I had developed making me smile for good choice of tools.

"Tails usually sit over there when he does his thing. I am sure he don't mind you using the table for your shoes.." Sonic said making me nod once more I didn't hesitate but picked up the things I needed and put it on the table.

"Could I give you something?"

It took me a while to understand the question, damn dizziness.

"Water would be nice."

And then I turned back to the shoes and put on the light to get better sight of the issue. I yawned loudly and could feel the energy completely leave me. I leaned forward until I rested my head and arms on the table. So nice and so still…..I closed my eyes and did a last yawn. I could take a little nap before fixing them…yeah that should be alright…And before I knew it I had fallen into deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

**Shadow Pov**

What woke me up was not my alarm that was set 24/7 no what woke me up was the painful headache. I must have hit my head pretty damn hard! I groaned as I forced my eyes to open and scan the surroundings, I didn't recognize this room…where am I? I sat up quickly as I didn't jog a memory of this location. I was in a white room, the bed I was on were medium size with blue sheets. I could see a desk and pictures of mobians I wasn't familiar with. My hand came to rub my head feeling my fingertips hit a fabric. Bandages that meant it were covering a wound that must be pretty bad. Why don't I remember this, I know my angel blood should recover me much faster than average mortals. But brain damages have always seemed to be my weakness but never had I damaged myself this badly.

All I remember is being at that silly party and Sally who kept on ranting about my previous behavior in the limousine. I tried to progress the lack of memory and had to come up with few possible explanations. I was at a very…weird hospital…no actually remove that..there is no way I the most richest person in the world would be treated in this sort of pathetic household. I could have been kidnapped that would explain my damage…I facepalmed and received a painful sting in the progress. I gritted my teeth and shook my head, no I couldn't have been kidnapped I would have been tied up or something in the lines. Plus didn't see any hostility with this room nor would someone bother to put bandage on me in the first place.

I forced my legs to move out from the bed I couldn't wait anymore although my headache said otherwise. My eyes traveled to my wrist that lacked my rings and gloves. I looked around quickly as my breath just froze. Someone took them off, I can be without them of course but if they got in the wrong hands… My worries faded as my ruby eyes spotted the rings and gloves neatly placed on the nightstand. I picked them up in a haste as if they were about to vanish, I put them on before I stood up. I groaned as I realized that my skates had been removed as well. Not that I sleep with these attire on. But in this situation I would rather have them on.

I made my way to the door feeling nausea hit me pretty hard along with dizziness. I could deal with this though but I certainly wasn't used to a long lasting injurie. I finally open the door and tried to ignore the pain. I was just met with a long hallway that leads downstairs. No more mystery I need to find out where I am and how to get back to S.E.G.A. industry. I didn't bother to close the door after myself but went straight for the stairs. I almost tripped along the way damn dizziness. I shake my head and finally was down the stairs just to discover exit on my right living room in front and on my left I think a basement? I didn't find my skates though..damn I can't just walk out barefoot, I wasn't even sure where I was in the first place!

"Hey tails are you finished yet?" I heard a voice speak who was that? My curiosity got the better of me and I followed the source of activity.

"Well they are repaired if that's what you want to know. But I might as well upgrade the capacity. This should make it easier for the Shadow to break the velocity faster than before. Plus I figure the ability of grinding would get in handy and changed a few things of the design that he hopefully won't mind..It won't overheat again and should work fine now no matter how much chaos energy is put into it. "

My eyes widened this kid voice was most likely speaking of my skates and improving them? How did he know they were powered up with chaos energy? Is he specialist into the matter? And who was this other voice? Sounded older possibly the same age as me, that would mean he would most likely be around 20 years old. I tried to spark my memory with this tiny discovery but nothing happen and I didn't want to make myself known just yet.

"Whoa! Chaos energy! Like the Chaos emeralds?"

"Yeah exactly I am surprised as well but my sensor never lies. He must have stored chaos energy somewhere on his body to fuel these hover shoes. But it doesn't quite make sense though you can't just control an emerald or items affected by emeralds that easily. The only way to find out is to ask him."

I decided to interfere and enter the room, these two mortals didn't seem to pose a threat. This part of the house was filled with equipment in my taste and a two tailed fox was sitting on the chair with tools while tinkering on my skates. The other one was none other than Sonic the hedgehog leaning on the wall and noticed my appearance instantly. Why was I with the hero? Why on earth would I associate with the blue idiot? He smiled to me like a fool he is and ran up to me almost causing me to yelp.

"Good morning shaads! I didn't think you do ever wake up!" He chuckled while the kitsune turned around and with excitement ran up to me as well. I crossed my arms and death glared the hero assuming that he was the cause for my damages.

"Did you knock me out?" I asked making him shake his head while his eyes seem to be a bit confused with the question.

"Well you got damaged pretty hard yesterday you even destroyed the statue of me!" Sonic smiled but I could sense that it was something bothering him about that. Wait I destroyed a statue? Maybe I drank a bit more than I should? Was that the case? But my body should be unaffected to alcohol.

"Oh and this is my little brother Tails I spoke of yesterday." I didn't remember talking to the hero, he was supposed to show up I must have gotten an amnesia.

"Nice to finally meet you Shadow, my name is Miles prower but everyone calls me Tails." The kid said and I didn't mind this new mortal in fact he impressed me.

"Likewise." I replied but was more bothered with my memory loss. I was going to have a meeting this afternoon. My eyes scanned the room for a clock and found it already over past three! I have slept that long!

"Your friend called before. She just wanted to say that the company will still be rolling and that you can take a break for today." Tails said catching my fully attention, Friend? I don't have any friends' only annoying companions. So I assumed this was Sally which made me groan, I hated to leave my company for a while in someone else hands. Especially Sally! She follows my orders loyally but what I can't tolerate is when she acts all bossy she works for me not the way around. So if I really wanted to take a day off that would be up for me to decide! Damn women..wait so that means she knew I was here.

"She has no say in that. So I must take my leave before she ruins my lifetimes work." I said and walked past them to my skates I needed.

"I did some changes I am sorry if you don't like it." Tails said quickly as he hurried after me. That didn't bother me a slightest I was certain the kid knew what he was dealing with.

My eyes scanned the new improvements, how could a kid pull this off? It wasn't finished though but I was about to change that. I was in a hurry after all and picked up the tool I needed and worked on it quickly feeling the fox eye me curiously. Wasn't much left but damn that headache I had to let go of the tool and rub my forehead. This didn't go unnoticed and I was about to take the tool to continue but it got snatched away. I growled frustrated as Sonic now had it in his hand, just needed a little bit more then I would be free to go.

"I can't allow you to work, not after what happen yesterday." He pointed it at me but wasn't giving me a mocking grin. I don't remember what occurred yesterday but it didn't matter. A mortal no matter what circumstances can't come here and decide what I can or cannot. I barely tolerate the squirrel as it is.

"Give me the tool." I reached out my hand waiting impatiently for him to give it back.

"Make me." Sonic said now changing into a more playful attitude. Why me…I snorted at it and decided to put on the skaters causing the hero to frown. I was not going to chase the speedster that would only amuse him and delay me.

"I could give you a ride." Tails said suddenly breaking the tension between me and the hog. At least the kid was on my side and I could tell that the suggestion wasn't in Sonics interest. But then it just hit me this kid can drive?

"Wait what?" I asked in disbelief making the fox laugh before he ran over to the end of the room. He began to type on the screen that was out of my view and suddenly the wall split apart and slowly revealed biplane. It was mostly blue along with a few yellow details on also added with a brand that looked like foxtails.

"Her name is Tornado." Tails said patting it with pride as my eyes scanned the biplane. That was certainly not a normal biplane.

"It's not only a plane." I thought out loud making the fox smile even wider. He climbed up to the plane seat and nodded.

"You are right she is not only a plane, look." He said and pushed a button making the whole biplane transform into a killing machine. It looked similar to an F-6t Big Foot but definitely had more functions than one.

"Impressive…." I said fascinated as I took closer look on the killing machine.

"So what do you say?" Tails asked before he pressed the button again to return to its original form.

"I say I won't need to rebook my appointment." I smirked but soon sensed eyes glare at me that was none other than Sonic. What is his problem?

"Great let's just open the gates!" Tails said as an exit appeared in front the biplane, this didn't take my attention though. I had my eyes glued on the cobalt hedgehog that was showing a very uncharacteristic behavior. The fox didn't notice that as he was too busy to preparing the flight for us.

"Aren't you hungry Shadow?" Sonic asked low enough for me to hear. I frowned at the question, it was not what was on Sonics mind. But I answer nevertheless.

"No I am content." I crossed my arms and return the glare. Since when did my health bother the other so much? Hopefully I will forget about all this when I reach S.E.G.A industry.

"Okay we are ready to go." Tails suddenly spoke taking both of our attention. Sonic jumped up to the wing and sat down quickly without a sound. This was very unlike the hero but the fox didn't point it out.

"Take the backseat Shadow and we will be off."

I nodded and climbed up with ease trying not to look at the cobalt hedgehog. I should stop concerning myself about unimportant matters. Before I knew it we were up in the sky, and I decided to just lean back and enjoy the flight.

* * *

 **Third person pov**

The biplane had been flying for a few minutes and snores soon escaped the Ebony hedgehog. Sonic smirked as he moved himself closer to tails.

"Hey tails let's do a barrel roll." The hero chuckled playful knowing very well who is NOT going to be very happy waking up with the whole world spinning, literally.

"I don't think that's such a great idea Sonic." The kitsune replied and gave his brother an uncertain expression.

"Aw come on it will be fun." The speedster pressure and knew that the fox would give up at some point.

"Fine but don't blame me if Shadow gets mad."

"It's all on me." Sonic chuckled knowing full well that the other hedgehog would be anything but thrilled.

"Here we go!" Tails turned the biplane and increased the speed to be able to handle a barrel roll smoothly. Shadow woke up with the noise and felt the gravity switch and how he was falling? His eyes snapped open as he realized that he was crashing down to earth. Sonic and Tails gasped as they heard his scream further down and they both knew right then, Shadow forgot his seatbelt.

"Tails! Turn down! Fast!" Sonic yelled and the plane dive after the hedgehog that was trying to activate the hover shoes without success. The skates weren't finished and therefore prevented it to activate. They were getting closer to earth each second and Tails gulped as he knew he couldn't make it.

"Sonic! We won't reach him in time!"

"Just get a bit closer! I will catch him!" Shadows curled into a ball as he saw no other option than to embrace the impact.

"Now tails!" Sonic yelled as he pressed his feet away from the plane towards the ebony hedgehog. Shadow gasped as an arm managed to snake around his stomach and change course. The hero pulled the ebony hedgehog close to his chest. Then suddenly water hit them as they crashed down in the middle of a lake. Shadow was the first to the surface and gasped for air. Sonic soon showed up but was splashing the water in panic.

"I can't swim I can't swim!" Sonic yelled almost humor the angel. Shadow wasn't sure how he had fallen out from the plane but he was certain sonic was the reason for it.

"Sonic calm down, just be still and I will help you." The ebony hedgehog forced out and swam over to the other who tried his best not to use shadow as a lifeboat that would result in drowning him.

"Relax!" Shadow growled as he was behind Sonic and pulled the mortal to his chest carefully. The hero was tense under his touch as Shadow started to kick his legs in the water. They weren't in the middle of the lake but a sure distance from land. The angel now noticed that his muscles were sore and had difficult to swim while holding the other. Sonic suddenly got water in his mouth and began to have a coughing fit and pressed against Shadow with his quills painfully.

"Stop doing that!" Shadow hissed as the blue quills was digging deeper into his skin. The hero was busier clearing his lungs and couldn't change position forcing Shadow to endure the pain. The lake was surrounded with thick grown trees this prevented Tornado to land and had to continuously circle above them. Therefore there was nothing Tails could do to help the hedgehogs in the water.

"Damn mortals." He hissed furiously as he finally got to the shore. Shadow finally let go off the hedgehog as he felt his skates touch the ground. Sonic yelped as his head was down in the water again but when his sneakers touched the ground he instantly burst out from the lake. The angel stared at the hedgehog who was now hugging a tree terrified. Shadow approached the hedgehog while pulling out a few blue quills that managed to get stuck.

"Care to tell me something….hedgehog.." Shadow started and growled loudly with heavy steps towards the hero. He just wanted to kill the mortal right now with his own hands. Never before had the angel desired to kill someone so badly as him.

"How did I fall out from the plane?!" Sonic gritted his teeth as he decided to lie.

"Tails turned the plane and you suddenly fell out. You forgot to put the seatbelt on!" The hero said and got frustrated not at Shadow no, but at himself. That joke he pulled off could have killed the other. Shadow calmed down as he swallowed the lie before he sat down.

"Looks like Tails can´t land…we will have to jump up as he flies past."

"NO!" Shadow yelled surprising the hero, the elder hedgehog rubbed his fur in embarrassment of the sudden outburst.

"No more planes.." He muttered feeling his very upset stomach begging him to vomit. The fall had almost caused him to faint, they both would have died if that had happen. Sonic couldn't help but feel guilty for the others distress.

"Okay..no more planes." Sonic said softly before he waved towards his brother.

"Tails! We are alright! But we will walk!" The hero yelled as loud as he could, causing the pained hedgehog to groan. Fortunately the fox heard it and tried to response but didn't reach their ears. The biplane left their sight leaving the two hedgehogs alone in the unknown forest.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author note: Finally! A bit of sonadow will show up on this chapter enjoy enjoy please dont forget to review :D**

* * *

Shadow caresses his stomach lightly trying to calm it down but in vain. He mentally growled at the thought that he had forgotten the seatbelt. He might have been at his office by now but things just had to backfire. Shadow rubbed his forehead in frustration knowing that he would be stuck with the hero. What strike him odd was that he didn't recognize the lake, he is supposed to know every location nearby the station square. If he had been awake he would have known where they were. His attention turned to the blue hedgehog that possibly had the hunch of their whereabouts.

The hero was leaning back on the tree he had clung on before and sighed. It didn't take long before he noticed the darker hedgehog eyeing him. Sonic was glad to be out from the plane even if things didn't go his way. Besides he could sense adventure ahead of him and that put a nice feeling in his gut. But he was sure that Shadow was not near as eager as him.

"Where are we?" The angel asked making the blue ears perk, but he only responded with a shrug. Sonic hadn't paid attention to the land they passed on biplane. However this didn't bother the blue blur too much. Usually he would just run through the forest until he found some sort of path he recognize or simply explore. Unfortunately doubts the darker hedgehog was interested in exploring or being carried. This ended up with the only option of walking, unless Shadow somehow managed to fix the skates. But if he needed that "special tool" then surely shadow couldn't repair it with a pair of sticks. Shadow sighed before he stood up and squeezed his fur to get rid of the remaining water.

"Let's go." Shadow muttered before he wandered out to the forest. Sonic followed and soon was beside the darker hedgehog. Shadow showed no signs of starting or even wanting a conversation anytime soon. Sonic didn't want this whole stroll to be filled with silence, that wasn't in his nature. Plus he knew little to nothing about the black hedgehog and so he decided to change that.

"Sooo…" Sonic started getting no reaction from the other who moved away the twigs that was blocking the way. The hero despised this cold behavior but would try nevertheless.

"Tails told me that your skates need chaos energy as fuel. How does that work?" Shadow gave him an annoyed look but soon returned the attention to the forest.

"That's none of your business." Shadow hissed as he found the question just frustrating, in fact everything did. Shadow simply couldn't tolerate the other as if his very existence was out there to torture him. Besides the hedgehog would not be so satisfied if he explained his body contained it. That would lead to more questions that in the end would involve his unpleasant past. The mortals have after all always been curious about things they don't understand.

"Fine mr grumpy." Sonic frowned hating the silence that was forced to proceed. He had to find something to stay occupied, but Shadow was a stubborn hedgehog who refused to have a conversation unless he needed to. The angel completely ignored the mortal and was more dead set to get out from the forest. He hadn't seen any path or signs of activities. It was like the place was completely cut out from the rest of world. The lake seemed to be a perfect spot for a swimming, it was clean and beautiful nature. A fool wouldn't use this land as a tourist location, it would roll in money. But it was untouched, which meant someone owned the territory. They had been walking for a few minutes and the hero was already struggling to remain silent. But Sonic suddenly picked up a familiar energy nearby and grinned before he ran off without a warning. The cobalt hedgehog got closer to the artifact that was shining behind a few rocks. Sonic didn't hesitate as he got closed and pulled out the item that was hiding. There it was a red chaos emerald, he didn't expect to find one here. But he certainly wasn't complaining, tails had been nagging him to find another emerald just "in case" Eggman had cooked up a plan to domain the world once again. His blue ears perked at the sound of breaking twigs. He turned around to see a very pissed hedgehog he just had ditched out of the blue.

"Don't get close to that thing!" Shadow hissed as if the artifact was going to transform in to a monster any second and kill them both. Sonic was amused with the reaction and gave the other a smug smirk.

"Shads it's just a chaos emerald you surely encounter these rocks before no?" Sonic tossed it up and let it land on his palm. The ruby eyes just as hypnotized stared at the emerald going up and down. Shadow shook his head and stomped over to the hedgehog.

"Oh yes far too many times! Now let go of it!" The angel took a tight grip on Sonics wrist and tried to yank the emerald out from his hands. The hero growled and pushed away the angel with force making the ebony hog lose his footing and fall to the ground. The angel glared the other who approached with a surprised expression.

"Shads it really isn't dangerous." Sonic yelped as Shadow suddenly kicked his leg causing him to fall down beside him. The hero had a tight grip on the emerald as he refused to let it go much to Shadows dislike.

"Don't call me shads! And you have no idea what you are talking about." The hero spit out mud that had gotten in his mouth and returned the glare.

"I have transformed into super form more than I can count with the SEVEN EMERALDS! I know what power it contains!" Sonic growled and moved up to his knee, Shadow wasn't a slightest surprised with his words. He had seen the news where the mortal hedgehog turns into golden yellow thanks to the emeralds. Shadow was soon standing and looked down to the hero in disgust.

"I don't trust those emeralds and especially in the hands of the likes of you!" Shadow growled but before he could react Sonic charged up to him and wrestle him down to the ground. Shadow tried to push the other away but wasn't able to get him off. Each kick was countered with a knee that in the end locked him down. And soon enough was his fists forcibly pinned over his head thanks to Sonics free hand while the other had a tight grip on the emerald.

"Let go of me hedgehog!" Shadow yelled but was pressed further down to the mud painfully. The hero kept him like that with ease. His strength impressed the angel but also angered him more. How a mortal could pin him down that easily was beyond his understanding.

"Calm down! Look the emerald is not dangerous." Sonic moved it over Shadows vision making the ebony hedgehog tense up. He felt the powerful energy pound from the emerald almost reaching out to him. It was to close far to close and he tried to put space from it but Sonic didn't allow him.

"Move that rock away from me!" Shadow yelled and only got a chuckle from the younger hedgehog. He didn't understand why Shadow made such a big fuss about it. Instead he moved it closer inches from touching his muzzle. It was like fire to the angel that was licking his cheek but it wasn't close enough to fully touch him. Shadow felt his own chaos energy urging to touch the energy the artifact was sending out.

"I am just trying to prove that it's harmless! It's just one emerald trust me." Sonic said and gently pressed it against the tan cheek. Shadow shut his eyes as the new energy invaded his body. He started to tremble under the hero as the two energy started to dance in an unbalanced rhythm. It was both a pleasant feeling yet terrifying, the artifact was boiling the energies. Sonic was surprised as the ebony hedgehog started to moan and sweat. At first he was starting to think shadow was getting sick but it was obviously related to the emerald. But then Sonic suddenly felt it in his hand, the emerald was releasing unusual energies that started to travel up his arm. It didn't feel bad at all in fact he enjoyed the sensation that was spreading and allowed it to continue. Shadow groaned as he felt another energy he assumed was Sonics joining the other two energies. He was an angel for crying out loud he was supposed to handle this was he not? He opens his eyes and noticed that Sonic was indeed experience the same thing but enjoying it!

Why couldn't he just pull away? Shadow just wanted to get out of there but he only felt the emerald getting pressed harder to his muzzle. Sonic eyes met his sucking out the breath from the angel. The hero was smiling and soon forced more energy to source down the emerald into shadow. The ebony hedgehog gasped as their energies was fusing in a pleasurable sensation.

He tried to pull away as this feeling was starting to grow his struggle went nowhere though Sonic made sure of that. The hero did NOT want the other to leave this position that was so enjoyable. Sonic couldn't understand why Shadow couldn't just stop resisting and let it flow. He had never felt this before but man he loved it! Sonic wanted every inch of the other, he desired the energy to get stronger if just Shadow could give in already! Sonic knew now where the mysterious chaos energy came from, the whole hedgehog himself contained an massive amount of it. Like Shadow was a walking emerald but stronger. Sonic observed the reaction he got from the dark hedgehog. Moan sweat and ruby eyes that were pleading for him to stop.

"Shadow…come on give in..trust me." Sonic whispered not sure what would happen if the other hedgehog allowed his energy to flow freely all he knew that he wanted it. His energy tried to pull it out but Shadow had a strong grip on it, although it was seeping through.

"No.." Shadow growled fearing that if he did something bad would happen. Like other times when his hands touched the emeralds which ended up with destruction. This was different though but he didn't want to take any chances. Sonic was getting frustrated with this tease and forced down more energy through the emerald trying to pressure the other. Shadow hissed and glared at the hedgehog that looked eagerly for more. The angel was at the edge it was far too much energy and had to let it out one way or another. Shadow started to glow as he was still containing most energy. But it suddenly burst out allowing the hero to feel the flow enter his body and circle around and return to Shadow like a rollercoaster. They both gasped as the energies fused together and split giving off weird sensations.

"Oh wow.." Sonic smirked as the stubborn hedgehog had given in and it was worth waiting for. Shadow closed his eyes and tried to recollect the energy that was going all wild. But he got no grip of it and neither did Sonic allow it. It was coursing through their bodies to fast for Shadow to keep up. The only thing he managed to do was to calm down his panting. His eyelids were almost shut making him look tired. A blush appeared as Sonic decided to lean down to him and brush his muzzle with his own. Shadow gasped and started to struggle again although he didn't want the other to let go anymore. Well the energy wanted to continue to flow but shadow didn't desire this new affection from the other.

"Sonic..stop!" The hero yelped as he realized what he was doing. He let go from the other and removed the chaos emerald from the angel. The connection faded but the energies were still flowing inside their bodies. They stared at each other trying to figure out what just had happen. Shadow thought he would have harmed the other in a chaos blast, or worse transform into the demon form. No instead he was pleasured by a weird sensation they shared together. The angel weakly stood up on his trembling legs using a tree as support. Sonic was the first to recover though and smiled innocently enjoying the remaining energies.

"We have to do that again." The hero said and smirked as the ebony hedgehog returned to blush.

"Certainly not!" The angel growled and perked his ears as sonic approached with determined expression. Shadow wanted to back off but soon was cornered against the tree. Sonic blocked every escape route and smiled satisfied as the blush increased.

"You didn't like it?" Sonic asked, Shadow gulped nervously and wasn't sure if he should answer that. He was losing his mind and couldn't focus.

"That doesn't matter!" Shadow looked away feeling his confidence slipping away. How did he end up in this situation in the first place? He closed his eyes trying to avoid the emerald eyes looking up and down his body. Shadow tensed up as he felt the sudden touch on his shoulder.

"I know you liked it.." Sonic said lowly as he let a thumb rub the shoulder gently. This was a turn of event neither one of them expected, Sonic enjoyed it while the other wanted nothing else than to disappear. Shadow remained silent and bit his lower lip. The hero sighed and the sight and pulled away.

"Well I proved that it wasn't dangerous…it was something..else." He trailed off and thought back to the experience before he smirked. Shadow open his eyes and tensed again as the other leaned in close to his ear.

"We will do it again..later." He whispered causing the angels heart to skip a beat. Shadow snarls and push the other away.

"Dirty mortal!" Shadow growled loudly but only got a chuckle from the hero.

"It's technically not dirty since there is no sexual act. It's just energies shads." Sonic rolled his eyes although Shadow had a very different opinion about it. Shadow stomped away from the hedgehog determined to get back as fast as he could. Without the means of Sonics help! He had enough of the perverted hedgehog who soon followed him with an amused expression. Shadow wanted to attack him strangle him heck even kill the rodent! But a strong force kept him from doing so, most likely the energies that was still unbalanced in his body. He cursed under his breath and could only hear another chuckle.

Shadow frowned as the hedgehog played around with the emerald in his hand throwing it up a few times.

"Can you stop that?" Shadow hissed and glared at Sonic who just smirked his way and responded with a shake. He was about to make a comment to rill up the tense angel but was stopped as he walked straight into a wall?

"AH! What the hell!?" Sonic growled as he backed off rubbing his muzzle that got the worst impact. Both of them were surprised of the sudden ruin that was in front of them, Shadow was sure it wasn't there a moment ago. He just had turned his attention to the hero for a second and now an unknown building was suddenly there. Shadow got a bad feeling about this, there was more of them further away. Like an abounded village of ancient time, how could he have missed this place? Were they even on Mobius anymore? Shadow noticed two pillars that seemed to be an entrance or was supposed to. No evidence of roads was connected to the dead village, either it was so old to a point that the nature decided to conquer the place or it just had appeared without any reasonable explanation. Sonic grinned excited and was about to charge in to the unknown ruins but was stopped by a tight hand on his shoulder.

"Hedgehog we don't have time to explore this." Shadow growled making eye contact and blushed as sonic leaned in to close for his liking.

"You can always stop me." The hero smirked and revealed the emerald again threatening to use it.

"You wouldn't dare." Shadow said hard and tried to appear unaffected but didn't work. Sonic chuckled again at the challenge he knew he would win.

"Try me." Shadow looked away again feeling awful weak in this situation and shake his head.

"Fine go in I will go on my own." The angel frowned and was about to leave but was stopped by the cobalt hedgehog.

"Oh no! you are coming with me." Sonic said with haste and pulled him back. Shadow cursed as he almost lost footing and decided to stop resisting.

"I hate you.." Shadow growled and flinched as the blue hedgehog suddenly took his hand instead.

"Aw come on it will be fun!" Sonic said and gently yanked the other and enter the unknown ruins. Little did they know that fun was the least thing that was waiting ahead of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author note: I finished this one quickly! Cant help myself sometimes it was a fun to write it actually XD hope you enjoy it and tell me what you think :D**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

Why the blue idiot wanted to explore this dead place was beyond me. It must be centuries old surprised me that the condition was still intact. Not that someone had taken care of the place, although the ruins reminded me of heaven. Was it possible that it was blessed or more likely cursed? It could explain why I felt so alert and the fact that the mortal didn't sense anything.

I yanked my hand free from the hero, but didn't get a reaction from him. He was more focused with the surroundings than me, and I was thankful for that. No more chaos emerald shoved up to my face. What was up with that anyways? He was lucky that I didn't blast the living out of him. But then again the thought was still tempting.

"Look shadow!" The hedgehog suddenly yelled as he discovered something. It caught me by surprise but even if my gut told me to turn around I joined his side nevertheless. Something was not right with this place and convincing the hero otherwise would make me sound like a coward.

"What is it.." I muttered displeased with this situation but this was better than being pressed down to the ground again with an unnatural sensation. He seems to be amused with my not so cooperative mood and just smiled. He pointed at a wall with familiar pattern, it was ancient language. But not just any language no that was holy. That was the letters we used in heaven how is it that mortals had the knowledge of it…or had in this case. My hand traveled on the pattern trying to make out what it said. It was in bad shape but I could make out a few words of it.

"Holy gates." I read outloud, it was annoying how I could only pick up two words. What did it mean? Clearly it was related to the heaven, was it possible that there was a way for me to get back? I shake my head at the thought, I did not want to return! The life with the mortals…had been better in a sense. Not that my first arrival was a joyful experience, but it was worth the pain.

"You can read it!?" Sonic asked amazed and looked at me pleading me to read more. He was far too curious about this place. Maybe it attracts mortals and shoo away my kind? I could expect the two tailed kid to be interested in this but the hedgehog? No that was news to me, and here I thought I had figured him out somewhat.

"I can." I replied before I decided to search for more information. I might regret it if I don't.

"Read more!" He demanded making me look at him in annoyance. There was nothing else I could interpret from the pillar and I shake my head.

"The text is in bad shape, this is all I got from it." I answer honestly there was nothing to hide about it, besides the text didn't give any clues, I hate riddles.

"Where did the emerald go? Dropped it?" I asked as I notice the damn rock was gone. It would be a waste to lose that artifact after all trouble it caused. But then again maybe that was for the best.

"Aw don't worry I have it in a safe place for later." He smirked causing me to blush again, damn that hedgehog. I swear mortals is urging for pleasure, not that I know much about it. I never came to a point of that activity, it simply disgusts me. I frowned at his comment and turned away and cursed under my breath. I decided to walk straight in to the unknown place, there was ruins here and there I would guess was once an house. There must have been plenty of residents considering the amount of ruins. The further inside we got the bigger they became, probably once owned by the so called "nobel" mortals. The time when classes was more..separate and visible. I recall that era and no I don't miss it although having slaves was a relief. They did what I wanted and didn't question me neither did they bother me or speak unless I told them to. But the stupid rulers were a catch in that whole messed up era. So I guess I am thankful the idiotic mortals evolved….no actually they still stupid.

"Shadow Shadow Shadow!" I groaned as the hedgehog proved exactly what was on my mind. Sonic had run off ahead without my notice. He pointed at a building that was in so much better shape than the others. I could tell this was a temple of some sort, maybe the mortals worshiped the goddess here. Energies were seeping out from it which answered my question. I couldn't quite tell if it was good or bad but either way..I did not want to enter it. Couldn't the mortal sense it? There should be warning signs on that damn building. I am even surprised it was in such good shape in the first place! Did someone take care of it? If it was just as old as the rest of the ruins then why was it in perfect shape? Maybe the energies kept it that way but then what would happen if I enter it? My presence would affect it, I am an angel after all. Or maybe it already did since I am pretty close to it. If I can sense it then it certainly can sense me.

"Shut up hedgehog!" I snapped before I backed off, Sonic tilted his head in confusion. Why was this day all about energies!? I had enough with it and now this place reminded me of heaven. He walked up to me wondering what was wrong with me.

"You scared of a building shads?" He smirks, of course he had to mock me. I frown and crossed my arms before I shake my head. That hedgehog…why me?

"Then let's go!" He took my hand and pulled me towards the temple. My fur stood up as I got closer, I could almost see a barrier around it. Either it was just created or been like this for who knows how long. We were almost at the entrance before I managed to pull away.

"Sonic! We should not in any means enter that temple!" I said and felt pale as I looked inside the dark building. I swear that something was watching us, it might look empty but I could tell something was in there. I felt the change of energy and that it tried to suck us in. Sonic looked unaffected by this, that meant it was either demons or angels involved. It came to a point it managed to brush my fur, I started to shiver.

"Well you can wait here I am going in." He said and sticks out his tongue before he turned around and entered it casually. I couldn't let him go in! Not alone…why did I want to defend him from his retard decision? Maybe the chaos emerald affected my senses? I followed him and felt the barrier hit my body like jelly. I was forcing myself inside this unknown territory, the heaviness in the air was enough to make me feel sick. It felt familiar in a very bad way and I couldn't put the finger on it. Sonic soon noticed me as I was right behind him again. It was empty wide and dark, I would use my chaos power to put light in the temple. But I didn't dare to use energies in this mess. The urge of clinging the hedgehog was developing to my surprise. The calmness was residing inside the hog I wished to have, and it was possible that it would help my situation. Or the mortal would sense my nervosity and reflect the same. That would make this situation all worse or convince him to leave.

"See nothing bad here. I have no idea why you are so paranoid about things shads but relax will ya?" He assured but that didn't help although I was getting used to the temple. I remained silent as we walked further inside. I finally saw a familiar statue that resembles the goddess, it made my heart hurt and I had to look away.

"Hey Shadow look more text." He ran up to what looked like a rune with letters on it. This one was in perfect shape but I wasn't sure if I wished to read it. I was soon at his side and scanned the text.

"Chaos brings light and also darkness, when you fear the worst turn to the goddess." I read not quite understanding the meaning of this. Sonic looked just as confused as me, but he shrugged it off and walked around the rune.

"Maybe knuckles would understand what that meant." Sonic said suddenly making me curious of whom this knuckles was. Could a mortal really interpret such confusing text?

"Who is that?" Sonic turned his attention to me before he put his hand on the rune rubbing it slightly.

"Well he is the guardian of the master emerald. A short tempered echidna last of his kind." Sonic soon tapped his foot on the ground impatient expecting something to happen. I was aware the goddess created those blasted emeralds for some reason. But I didn't know anything about this "master emerald" But I was sure it was related to the seven of them. Why did it even need a guardian? While the other emeralds was not as protected. Unless the scientist had collected them or the blue blur himself. And for some reason was always sent off who knows where after the super form the hedgehog achieved with the seven of them.

"Maybe there is a button here that hides some treasure!" Sonic said all of the suddenly and began to search for anything interesting.

"There is nothing here let's leave and-"

"AHA! Look shads I found something!" Sonic interrupted me and knocked on something I think was made of wood. A wooden gate was placed on the floor who the hero found very eagerly to explore. I could tell the energy was stronger inside and pulled away the mortal.

"Don't open it! I hissed with a tight grip on his wrist. The hedgehog rolled his eyes at my reaction and pulled out the emerald from his quills.

"It's either open it or I will use this emerald~" He grinned and was about to touch me with it but I let him go. I cursed as his grin widened and he returned to the gate. If I had to choose then yes I would rather open that gate than experience the sensation we had before. It all seemed to…sexually in some weird way which I must point out was nothing I wanted from the hedgehog.

"I wonder how you open it…I don't see any doorknobs.." He muttered before he stomped his foot on It expecting it to break but without success. He smirked and jumped up and in the midair did a homing attack. That broke it and he entered, to his surprise was welcomed by stairs that was leading downwards. He was about to roll down the painful stairs in the dark abyss but I managed to catch his arm. The energy just flooded out like a waterfall almost suffocating me. The emerald eyes looked up at me with an appreciated expression.

"Thanks shads that was close." He said as I pulled him up and both of our ears perked at the sound of something falling down the stairs. Sonic lower his ears ashamed as we realized what it was. The emerald…he had dropped that blasted rock into oblivion! Who knows what would happen if an emerald got stuck in this energy filled temple!

"Ups.." He laughed as I glared at him, my eyes looked behind the hedgehog trying to spot the emerald that was just falling further down. It echo and most likely woke up chaos knows what.

"You know that we have to get it back right?" I hissed before I pushed him aside roughly. I might not want that emerald near me but leaving it here could be dangerous. If whatever beast down there got the hands of it…I do rather not think of what it would happen.

"What!? But I thought you told me to get rid of it! And see its gone now you should be happy." Sonic smiled innocently. I growled as he used my words against me, yes I might hate that rock. But I hate the fact what it can do in the wrong hands! So clearly I don't want it to stay in this temple.

"Stop question me you imbecile! It's your fault it's down there!" I pointed at the darkness, the stairs must be endless considering how the rock was still making noise as it was falling down.

"Why don't you use your speed for once and run down and get it!" I growled and was tempted to kick down the hedgehog.

"I can't see anything down there! I will trip and fall again!" Sonic defended and crossed his arms not liking the fact of going down there.

"Why don't you just skate down instead? You don't even have to touch the stairs for that." He pointed out to my surprise. I wasn't sure how he knew I could do that but that just reminded me of my inability to use it.

"WELL! If someone hadn't taken the tool from my hands before then my skates would work." I growled again why did people respect the blue blur? So what if he can destroy the robots dr Eggman creates I bet I could do it as well. But nooo people just love that damn hedgehog. A fake of a hero! Yeah that's totally what he is a faker!

"Fine faker suit yourself!" I spat and stomped down the stairs hoping that the emerald wouldn't cause my energy to go high wire when I touch it. I didn't get far before the speedster was behind me clinging on my arm. I yanked it off his grip before I turned around to glare at him.

"I can't let you get all the fun…" He gave me a fake smile as he did not desire to join me.

"This is NOT going to be fun.." I said and started to walk down the stairs with the hero stalking after me. The light didn't reach us at this point and I decided to use my chaos energy in my right hand hoping that the energies wouldn't affect it, and to my luck it didn't.

"Wow! I didn't know you could do pyrokinesis!" Sonic said amazed with my abilities. He stared at my hand that was blazing with green flames.

"I can't its chaos energy." I corrected him with a snort.

"Then we should call it chaoskinesis!" He chuckled making me roll my eyes at the comment. I decided to remain silent and ignore both the hedgehog and energy that was getting stronger.

We had been walking for an hour or so and the stairs still hadn't reached the bottom. We both were getting frustrated at this point. Especially when we both knew that we had to go all the way back up again. It's easier to go down the stairs than up!

"How the hell did you even drop that emerald in the first place?!" I asked breaking the long silence that surprisingly Sonic allowed.

"I was surprised!" he defended making me sigh as the question was after all kind a pointless. But finally we reached the bottom of the endless stairs. My eyes scanned the surrounding as we had entered a pretty large room. The emerald should be nearby but neither I nor Sonic saw any signs of it.

"Where did it go?" I growled moved my flaming hand brining light in every corner.

"Someone must have taken it." Sonic pointed out the obvious, I groaned loudly and looked around. There were two paths that seemed to be separately.

"We should split up." I suggested making the hero frown not liking the idea a bit.

"Split up!? That's what they do in movies! And guess what it always ends badly!" Sonic yelled, he had a point but the search would be faster that way. There was another problem with this, if this emerald thief was dangerous we might be in big trouble. Facing that alone could end up with a sudden death.

"Besides I can't see anything without that green fire of yours." Sonic added while I nodded understanding, but I still think splitting up would be better. The hero was strong enough to defend himself. I should be able to put a fight as well plus I am immortal. Although I am not sure outside force couldn't kill me if my head was separated from my neck for example. Or worse being eaten alive… I shake my head from the nasty thoughts of possible ways that could kill me. I noticed a torch attached to the wall, I pulled it out and let my chaos flames share its fire. I gave it to the blue hedgehog that was shaking his head in disagreement.

"I don't want to split up."

"Look hedgehog! The faster we find the emerald the better." I gritted my teeth and forced the hero to take the torch.

"But what if it burns out?" He asked making me chuckle.

"It's chaos energy, that just looks like fire. It will only die if you dip it in water cover it with something or I make it stop. It won't spread either, only I can use it as a weapon and burn things. If you don't believe me then touch it." I told him who now got curious about the fire and put his fingers inside the flames. The fire just licked the fingers with its flames but nothing else happened.

"Oh man so cool!" Sonic grinned, I cleared my throat getting his attention again.

"I am going to the left you take the right… and remember..Put your hand on one side of the walls and let it guide you. That would prevent you from getting lost just case this is a labyrinth. " I said and got an nod as a reply.

"What if I find the emerald? Let's say in the hands of a beast…what then?" Sonic asked clueless, he can destroy robots but had to ask this question to me nevertheless.

"Kill it take it and find me." I replied before I entered the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author note: This is a very long chapter! But i am WARNING you there will contain brutal scenes! You have been warned...**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

"I can't believe this is happening.." I groaned as I lazily walked through the hallway. Just as Shadow predicted this place was a maze. To make it all worse the end of the hall gave me more paths GREAT! I did follow his advice though….for a while. So now I am lost and more trying to get back than find the emerald. I knew it was a bad idea but nooo shads had to just charge in without thinking….wait that's something I would do. I sighed as I noticed I had walked in circles. Everything was the same! Brick wall empty rooms and more hallways. Whoever made this place didn't even bother with doors. It was completely open like there was a minotaur lurking in this endless labyrinth ready to attack. But no beast could mess with me! I am Sonic the hedgehog after all, I smirked at that thought and moved the torch around inspecting the walls.

There was more of that funny language Shadow could read. I wonder where he learned that but oh well, it doesn't help me now. But I would like to know what "chilidog" was in that language that would be useful. Maybe it says that chilidogs are this or that way. The thought of food made my stomach groan hungry. Yeah I hadn't eaten in a while now…But I guess Shadow hadn't either, he didn't even get breakfast. And I wouldn't get food any time soon, what was worse is that I couldn't just run through the hallways…No it was way too dark for that! Plus this green torch wasn't exactly spreading its light that well. My ears perked at sudden sound of tiny footsteps?

I didn't like this I wasn't used to be this trapped, and now something was sneaking up on me. I turned my torch to where I heard the sound. There it was something hairy tiny mouse? It had unusual long tail that was stretching out on the floor. I got soon a better view of it and my eyes widened.

"What is that!?" I yelled but got no reaction from the creature in front of me. It had spider legs and muzzle like a rat but lacked eyes. Its giant ears looked like it belonged to a bat, Its pelt was black just like this whole place was. It didn't attack though but it seemed to stare at me, well as much as you can stare without eyes. It suddenly hissed loudly and ran off, I guessed it wasn't that dangerous although it looked terrifying. I met more of those things but wasn't sure what to call them. I had never seen something so mutated before and I have seen a lot of things. I started to wonder if this was Eggmans failed experiments. But they were far too many of the same kind, it must be a unknown specie. They let out some weird noises though as if they were chewing on something. Which reminded me what did they eat down here? I hadn't seen anything eatable on the way and they seemed to enjoy these tight corridors.

I tried to ignore the increased numbers of those rats and take paths that had less of them, they were even climbing on the walls. I suddenly stopped as I saw a cat further ahead. It didn't look much different from a normal feline. This one was purple with seven tails. And here I thought my brother had many tails. It just sat there and stared at me with its yellow eyes. Was I intruding its territory? Why was there a cat there in the first place?

"What are you doing here mortal?" it spoke! Well more correct she spoke! I was speechless but it just sat there patiently waiting for my reply. I should probably not be to surprise with this one though I have met weird things that can talk, but everything felt so out of place.

"I am looking for the chaos emerald I dropped…" The cat nodded understanding before it stood up.

"As I thought." She spoke not too surprising with what I said, maybe the feline had picked it up. But then again how could she do that? In her mouth maybe but the size of the rock should be too big.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked gently not sure if the cat was evil or not. It was pretty cute actually something I know Amy would adore. A talking cat is not what you meet every day but neither do you meet mutated rats.

"The aiders were disturbed and came to complain to my master. So he sent me here to take care of you." I looked at her in confusion as she started to lick her paw. Her master sent her….to take care of me? Was she going to attack?!

"Are you the bad guys?!" I asked and changed to fighting stance just in case the cat attacked. It wouldn't be much of a fight though nothing could match my speed and strength after all. The feline tilted its head in a cute manners and grinned showing off its fangs.

"Depends on how you view it. But master is happy and that's a good sign..especially for a mortal." She chuckled as if my question had amused her. But the fact that the master wanted her to take care of me….wouldn't that mean violently? Maybe capture me? Not that I was going to allow that to happen.

"So what do you mean by taking care of me?" I frowned and saw her just lick her mouth eagerly. She suddenly charged towards my direction. I jumped aside easily but the cat wasn't attacking me..no she attacked one of those rats. Her fangs dug into the creature making it cry out in pain before she ripped its flesh out along with its organs. I had never seen a cat be so cruel she was eating it alive! But its cries soon died out and the hallway was only left with the sick sound of the cat chewing on its flesh.

"Why did you do that!? That rat thing wasn't harming anyone!" I yelled urging to kick the cat but the creature was already dead. Besides she hadn't answered my question yet.

"I was hungry. And we call them aiders here." She replied when she was content and licked her muzzle to get rid of the stain blood on it.

"They were the ones that told your master that I was disturbing them….aren't they your friends?" This made her laugh to a point she stomped her paw to the floor like it was the most hilarious thing she had heard.

"Friend? You mortals are so naive…they are low ranked demons I can eat them if I want. How else would I survive down here? Besides they always complain anyhow…now come with me we are going to meet my master." She said with a smirk and tried hard not to laugh again.

"You are a demon?!" I gasped surprised there was actually such thing! Demons were known to be evil creatures that devour the living!

"Yes I am… my name is Blaze the cat remember that mortal." She chuckled enjoying my reactions far too much.

"Then you are evil!" I pointed at her with the torch just in case she would jump at me. Not that she would be fast enough to catch me. She already revealed her speed when she attacked that.. aider.

"As I said it depends on how you view it. My master doesn't intent to harm you, especially when you made him so happy." She rolled her eyes as if she was stating the obvious. I had no idea what I did that made him so happy. Maybe the so called master wanted the emerald! Damn don't tell me he is going to use it!

"What's his name?"

"That you have to ask my master." She replied and now sounded very impatient with my constant questions. The cat had enough and started to walk through the dark hallway expecting me to follow. I wasn't sure if I should follow the cat but I would regret if I didn't … I was lost after all. Plus I was getting curious about this `master` of hers. I followed her quickly as I almost lost sight of her. We were walking zig zag through this maze, I would need her help to get out of here that's for sure. Everything looked the same how did she even remember it? Maybe it was a demon thing?

We finally arrived to a large hall it was completely empty expect of a throne with a mobian sitting on. A hedgehog to be precise he had white fur with large wings on his back and amber eyes. He looked like an angel and not only that but he was holding the emerald but it wasn't red anymore…it was black.

"Welcome mortal."

* * *

 **Shadows pov**

I had been walking around for ages and encounter some demons along the way. Think they were called Aiders if my memory serves me right. It was more energies of different type of demons but most seemed to stay hidden. I assumed that the one with the strongest energy had the emerald in possession. I regret splitting up now…Sonic would need me, he would most likely become snack to the demons. Whatever was inside this maze though obviously knew we were here. Or the aiders themselves reported it. They were known to be…well slaves in a sense, after all they ate all the dust so it was never dirty in their presence. Plus they were eatable and apparently tasty too. But I tried to stay away from demons in general.

I frowned and kept my energy low and tried to surround me with a barrier that would cancel the annoying energies. I hadn't used my abilities in this sort of way but it seemed to help. My ears perked at the sound of voices I was close to the strongest energy now. I stealth through the hallway as quietly as I can and shut down my chaos fire. My ruby eyes soon saw light from a hall but I remained in the shadows.

"What have you done to the emerald!?" I assume was the blue idiot himself yelling. So I was right the emerald was in possession to this strong demon. But why was the hedgehog still alive? I would expect him to be lying dead on the floor by now. I heard a chuckle I recognized far too well…Silver! What was he doing here!? He is a demon now?! Maybe Tikal found out what he did! So now he is here on earth! So out of all demonic locations on earth I ended up in the one he was in….Wait..he was sealed in this temple wasn't he? We released him! I gritted my teeth in fury. Damn that blasted mortal! He just had to explore this place and just had to open the gates of hell?!

"I just borrow its energy. Besides I am thankful to see a brave mortal who foolishly released me from my prison" I facepalmed as I was right about it, Silver is the most powerful angel there is. Of course he would turn into a deadly demon that Tikal had to seal! But it didn't quite explain why he didn't just leave as soon as the gates opened. Although Silver had his own way of sick games, he was planning something. Didn't seem like he was going to attack Sonic yet, but Silver wasn't known for kindness. I have to escape this maze Sonic could be sacrificed I don't care anymore.

"Why doesn't your friend join us?" I froze, he knew I was here all along, there was no escape now. But why call me friend? Maybe he doesn't recognize my energy I didn't show it much to him in the past after all. Plus my disguise might be convincing enough to fool the demon.

"Shadow?" Sonic asked surprised that I had managed to find my way here on my own.

I took a deep breath before I entered the hall with a frown. There he was sitting on a throne like a cocky ruler. His amber eyes blinked surprised with my appearance, did he recognize me?

"Well well well…" He smirk amused almost delighted not that it should surprise me. I had to pretend I didn't know him or we might be both doomed for.

"You look awful similar to someone I am looking for." He chuckled making my gut turn nervously. Silver was looking for me? Why? Torture me? Does he still need me for that? There has to be something I am missing.

"Are you related to someone called Mephiles?" He asked making me mentally sigh in relief he didn't know it was me then. Silver actually assumed that I had gotten some children HAH! That made me almost laugh but I kept the serious expression but with slight confusion. I was about to answer but he put his hand up in the air to silence me.

"Oh one more thing …I will know if you lie. And I hate it when people lie catch my drift?" He played around with me like old times. I frowned though before I shake my head.

"I am not related to someone with that name." I said truthfully, but I am Mephiles or was. So I can't technically be related to myself. He muttered displeased with the answer which he knew was the truth. But more questions could put me in trouble. A cat I didn't notice before was just sitting there looking at us amused. It seemed like Silver had created some minions under this seal, typical demons.

"Give us the emerald!" Sonic said and ran up to the demon but the hero just suddenly froze and was thrown across the room. The cobalt hedgehog hit the wall painfully but was soon up on his feet. He glared at the demon knowing full well that we were facing an opponent we weren't ready for. But this didn't seem to stop him and he charged again. Silver sighed before he picked up the mortal with his psychokinesis and let him hover in the air.

"Mortal I do not want to harm you. Not after you have freed me and given me such a precious item." He laughed amused while Sonic was struggling to get out. His amber eyes turned to me surprised that I hadn't tried to attack him yet.

"Are you not going to help your friend?" He smirked waiting for me to attack, I wasn't going to make a move just yet. Silver got bored of my silence and suddenly picked me with his psychokinesis, I growled as I didn't expect him to go straight to that point. Usually he would taunt before he took physical action at least in this sort of situation.

"You mortals are fools. It's entertaining though, maybe I should keep you two as pets?" I growled at that suggestion, the only good thing was that he thought I was a mortal. This meant I was a step ahead although I couldn't do much against his psychokinesis.

"Never!" Sonic yelled and gasped as he was put into more pressure. Damn Silver and his games.

"You are a loud one…." Silver said displeased I was aware that the damn demon hates when you talk back. But how could I tell Sonic to shut up without revealing my identity…Besides Silver might wish to break the mortal or…kill him depending on what mood he is in. I had to attack soon though before it was too late but I had to wait for an opportunity.

"Oh silly me I forgot to introduce myself…My name is Silver the hedgehog. The most powerful creature there is. You mortal should die because of your attitude, but I am quite good mood today. I haven't had this fun in years…." He chuckled and approached the hero completely ignoring me, good.

"Shame I can't tear your arms apart and see them regrown painfully." Silver was close to Sonic now leaning forward. He grabbed Sonics muzzle and pulled him close.

"But you are still a perfect pet." He brushed across his peach muzzle smirking sadistically, Silver blinked surprised as Sonic grinned.

"What are you smi-" Silver stopped as Sonic spat straight in the face. The demon growled furiously as Sonic sticks out his tongue.

"Pet my ass!" The hero laughed although he was helpless in the situation. Silver rubbed his face before his hand covered Sonic mouth squeezing it painfully.

"Oh yes I will pet your ass." Silver smirked but soon screamed out in agony and pulled away his hand. The hero bit his palm, and it was Sonics turn to smirk. But it wouldn't last for much longer…..Sonic was thrown across the room again and hit the wall once more. The demon growled and stomped over to the mortal.

"You have some nerve to fight me mortal! You don't stand a chance and yet you try…" Silver was just in front of Sonic and was about to punch but I finally decided to interact.

"Chaos spear!" I yelled and yellow shards aimed at the demon that had no time to react before it hit him. Silver cried out again and the psychokinesis faded allowing me to land on my feet. I ran up to the hero quickly and pulled him up to his legs. I looked to my left where the demon was trying to recover the blow. I threw another spear at him buying us some more time. The cat hissed furiously at us and tried to attack. I simply kicked the damn feline with ease sending it flying.

"Come on faker move you damn legs and take us out of here!" There was no other option Sonic had to carry me and run out from this place. Sonic nodded and quickly picked me up and ran into the dark hallway.

"Shit!" Sonic yelped as we ran into the wall. I tried to increase the chaos fire to give us some light but we still crashed countless of times into the brick walls. I swear I had bruises all over especially when I got the worst blows.

This felt like a cat and mouse chase and I hated to be the mouse. The aiders tried to stop us and lined up like a wall which we easily broke through. Some other demons that had remained hidden showed up and tried to grab us. I didn't get much glimpse on them but they were higher ranked than aiders. Soon a familiar roar echo, Silver had recovered and he was not happy.

"Sonic we have to go faster! Or he will catch up to us!" I yelled as I threw a fireball at the minions that was increasing.

"I know! But I can't go faster in this tight dark space! We will have to fight!" He growled and I knew he was right. The stairs would be hard to run up as well and all Silver needed was to fly. Plus he knew this place inside out which gave him an advantage even if we ran off first.

"There you are!" Sonic yelped and tried to run faster as I turned around to see the ivory demon after us. He stretched out his hand and got us both with his psychokinesis, I gritted my teeth in frustration as the attempt of escape was a failure. Silver grinned and parted us before he pressed us down to the floor. Demonic fire orbs soon appeared giving light to the room. Silver laughed as he approached me.

"Ah wait what was your name again…..Shadow no? Or should I call you Mephiles?" Silver gave a dark smirk, my chaos power must have revealed my identity! I remained silent but could feel the mortal look at me. I cried out as Silver suddenly kicked me in the stomach painfully, he repeated the progress until I started to cough blood.

"Shadow!" Sonic shouted but was thrown to the other side of the room and was caught by shadow demons. They pulled him to the wall wrapping their arms around preventing him to move. With that done Silver could just keep his focus on me. I felt Silvers boots on my chest crushing my ribs in the progress. This just made me cough more blood and there was nothing I could do about it. Why did Tikal make him so powerful!? Silver just kept rubbing his shoes against my chest enjoying the cracking sound.

"Stop.." I groaned but got a sharp kick in the face. Everything became blurry and started to spin. I wanted to puke…I needed to. I tried to vomit knowing I would end up doing it on myself, but nothing came out. I heard Sonic shout something at the demon I couldn't make out. But Silver ignored the mortal and only focused on me. Silver picked up my arm and held it straight up. I tried to move again but that blasted psychokinesis kept me still. I soon was able to hear what Silver was saying.

"Are you Mephiles?" He asked and pulled my arm in an unnatural position. I gritted my teeth as the pain was spreading in my arm begging for it to stop. I tried to throw a chaos spear but my energy was too low since it was busy to heal me.

"Answer truthfully or I rip your arm off!" He hissed furiously I guess he wasn't over the spears I threw at him before. He twisted my arm around until it dislodged from position, I screamed in agony almost choking in my own blood. Tears forced its way out from my eyes and travel down my muzzle.

"I am MEPHILES!" I screamed and I could hear him chuckle. My eyes widened as he didn't stop but continued to twist and turn. The bone broke painfully and I couldn't scream anymore it was too much, and here I thought I was used to pain.

"Aww..does it hurt?" He smirked and soon my bone snapped. I clenched my eyes shut but it all became worse.

"You are not Mephiles." Silver said and tore off my arm, I lost my breath completely. I heard Sonic screaming again but the only thing I felt was pain. Blood was pouring out but I knew this wasn't enough to kill, but right now I would rather be dead. My eyes were now wide open in shock because of the brutal torture.

"You are Shadow and I need Mephiles! I am going to force him out of you!" Silver growled and threw away my arm to his minions that had gathered up. The demons started to chew on my lost arm even fighting for it. I groaned as Silver went down to his knees not caring if he was getting blood on his fur. He held up the black chaos emerald and pressed it against my forehead. I started to panic I knew what he was trying to do and I had to get out of there.

"Nowhere to go Shadow…" He chuckled amused as negative energy was spreading inside my body. I began to tremble as my own energy was getting consumed.

"Reveal your true colors Shadow!" He smirked and as he said it my right eye started to burn painfully. My lost arm was replaced as if someone pulled out a new one from my body. I screamed although my body was healing itself in faster speed. But it was too fast and the bones twist and turn until they were in correct position. I felt my back starting to burn where my once wings was. But then it suddenly stopped. Silver let go of me and stood up again just looking down at me.

"Why didn't it work?!" He growled and I open my burned eye that was now bleeding from. My whole body was in pain but it was fully healed although I couldn't move even if I wasn't under Silvers psychokinesis. The demon noticed something and smirked as something satisfied him.

"Oh I see….The emerald was only able to bring back one eye…I need to use the rest six." He muttered and threw away the dead emerald. He turned away from me and looked at his demonic minions.

"My minions…changed planes we are going for an emerald hunt." He smirked and turned to look at Sonic who was terrified of the ivory hedgehog.

"Mortal since you freed me I will allow you and Shadow to have a fighting chance against me…It will be so much fun. See you later hedgehogs." He smirked before he flew off with the minions stalking after him. Sonic soon released but was in shock, I guess wasn't used to see torture. The blasted fire orbs were gone now and I couldn't see anything. I managed force chaos fire to my hand and bring light to the room.

"Faker…come here I need your help.." I groaned and tried to sit up but had difficulty to do that. I couldn't be angry with the mortal for slowly recover his senses. I remained silent until he finally came back.

"Oh shit I am sorry shadow!" Sonic said and was soon up to my side. He pulled me up to my feet while I was gritting my teeth. My whole body was in agony after the brutal treatment. My tears was falling freely now and I tried to rub them away but it hurt too much. My ears lowered in shame that I couldn't stay strong in front of the mortal. But I was so exhausted and covered in my own blood. He pulled me suddenly into a hug and held me there, I didn't care to push him away. Instead I wrapped my arms around him and sobbed into his shoulder. I really didn't mind that his hands started to pet me gently on my head. It actually helped and I liked it, I tighten my grip around Sonic and nuzzle him. He soon let go off me but I didn't, I didn't want to I felt much better with him close.

"Shadow….I need to pick up the emerald…we will need it.." Sonic whispered as if I was going to get hurt if he spoke normally. I nodded and let go of him, my eyes looked over to where my arm once was. It was gone they ate it up and only the gloves and rings remained. I got disgusted but went over there nevertheless to pick up my ring and put it on my new wrist.

"I need to rest…." I said and looked over to mortal that soon was by my side. He didn't ask but just picked me up.

"Shadow…I would need the light.." He said and managed to find another torch for me to light up. I did it quickly to get it over with and settle down in Sonics arms. The hero looked down at me and was confused with something. I didn't bother to ask before everything turned black.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author note: Okay this one contain a lot of Sonadow! Enjoy and tell me what you think about it :3**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I am not sure how many hours I spent carrying Shadow in my arms. But we finally got out from the dungeon. I let go of the torch as I walked across the temple floor. The building seemed to change each second as if it was falling apart. Thankfully we hadn't stayed much longer to get crushed under it. I had no idea what was going on but whatever it was it wasn't good, Silver is planning something big. Hopefully Shadow know what he is talking about….My eyes widened as I saw a familiar echidna that was standing amongst the ruins.

"Knuckles!" I shouted and waved to him knuckles stomped over to my side, he was anything but happy.

"What the hell Sonic!?" He started and tried hard not to punch me since I was holding the hedgehog. He tightens his fists and was boiling in anger, what had I done to piss him off? Instead he threw his punches at the ruins that just collapsed. Wow he was moody today.

"Are you okay knuckles?" I had to ask but that just caused his violet eyes to glare at me. Okay I have pissed him off countless of times, but this time I had no idea what the fuss was all about. Was he still mad at me for waking him up with a bucket of water last week? I put so much effort into that! I had to get a bucket then I had to go near a river and fill it up! And that took a lot of courage but it was worth it.

"I see a bunch of demons flood out from the holy land, I knew someone had released them…! Of course it was you! You have any idea what you have done!?" He stomped his foot repeatedly as if he was going to break it.

"Wait how did you know there were demons in this place?" He crossed before he closed his eyes and soon sighed. I was impressed that knuckles were trying to calm down, other times he would attack me.

"Tikal the goddess once told me that a strong demon was sealed in the temple of Enchar. My duty was to make sure no intruders' released them…And I have failed her!" Knuckles punched another ruin then another then another into this looked like a wasteland.

"Calm down Knuckles, we will catch that demon." Sonic assured the echidna which calmed him down but was still panting in frustration. His violet eyes turned to the black hedgehog in my arms and frowned.

"Who is that?" I looked down on Shadow who had managed to sleep peacefully through Knuckles rampage fit.

"Shadow the hedgehog. He is the owner of S.E.G.A. industry." Knuckles took a closer look and got disgusted by the dried blood on his pelt.

"I don't see any wounds why is it blood covering him?" I gritted my teeth as I recall the horrible images of the torture Shadow went through.

"The demon…attacked him and used the chaos emerald to heal him I think? I am not sure what happened." I answered and showed the dead emerald in front of the guardian. He simply frowned at its state and snatched it out from my hands.

"You idiot! You went down there with the emerald!? " I smiled nervously as I knew Knuckles wouldn't like the story.

"No no nooo…you got it all wrong..I dropped the emerald and it rolled all the way down to the dungeon." I laughed nervously as I could see fire flare from his body in fury.

"You are unbelievable! Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now!?" He pointed his fists at me ready to strike, I guess he got bored of the ruins.

"Well…Shadow need rest and how can I stop the demon if I am dead or heavily damage…plus you would miss me too much." I grinned as he muttered something to himself.

"By the way where are we?"

"You don't know?" I rolled my eyes and before I shake my head. I wouldn't ask if I did but I didn't bother to point it out. It would only end up with a rampage knuckles again.

"Angel island, how did you get here in the first place?" I recall the prank I did on Shadow before and smiled innocently. I was going to keep that to myself though.

"Accident.. We sort of fell out from the plane." Knuckles started to laugh, it must been the first time he have heard me crash land. I have of course fallen out from the plane before but Tails always managed to save me.

"Ha ha laugh all you want." I frowned and looked down to the sleeping hog again. Why hadn't he woken up yet? It wasn't like he hadn't gotten any sleep in fact he got more sleep than he needed. He was fully healed after all but I did not intend to wake him up, although I want answers.

"I need to go back to the master emerald and try to fix ….this emerald…You should join me. Because you know..you don't look to good yourself." He pointed out, it was now I realized I had bruises all over my body. I had ignored that completely and yes they hurt but nothing was broken.

"Aww do you care about me knuckles?" I grinned and he just snorted at it and walked away without another word. I guess I pressed the buttons and he couldn't be bother with my taunts. I didn't know we were so close the master emerald but I was thankful that we were. And here I thought it was far away considering how Knuckles hadn't met us in the dungeon instead of outside…maybe he is lazy today? Either way I was thankful that he showed up.

We soon arrived to the stairs of the altar for the master emerald. It was now I noticed Shadow groaning in despair and tugged my fur as if he was in pain. Knuckles noticed this and sighed at the signs.

"He is sensitive to master emerald…It will hurt him if you get closer. Sonic I am going to try recovering the emerald and that can take a while. You can take Shadow to my house in the meanwhile….But don't you dare break anything!" He ended before he walked up the stairs and again muttering something.

I shrugged it off, I would rather leave than watch Knuckles meditate with the rocks or whatever he did. So I took my leave and soon found his so called "house" I didn't care to enter it before. Plus the echidna rarely slept in it anyways, and I always went to angel island if I wanted to speak to him or prank him.

I entered the house that only contained toilet,bedroom,livingroom and a kitchen. All he needed I guess, but I doubt he was using it much. To my surprise it was rather clean, I hoped knucklehead wouldn't mind if I put Shadow on the bed. But I was sure he would whine about the dirty sheets later like a woman.

But just as I put him down on the bed he opened his eyes slowly. Did I wake him up? So now when he can sleep on a comfortable bed he wakes up. Maybe he liked to sleep in my arms? I mentally chuckled at that.

"Ah..where am I? Sonic..?" He asked and looked up to me and there it was, his right eye was reptile just as I recall it before he went to sleep. Silver did something to him but I didn't back away even if it looked pretty scary. Shadow groaned as he moved his body to sit up on the bed.

"We are in knuckles home…well it seems we are on Angel island." He looked at me confused maybe he didn't know what that was? But he sure looked tired even after sleeping so long. Shadow nodded and put his hand on his head rubbing it slightly. I guess he had a painful headache judging on his grimace when he touched it.

"Shadow…I am not sure what Silver did to you..but you have a reptile eye." I said and pointed to his right eye which made him close it quickly and look rather scared. That made me frown I didn't get a closer look on it plus what if it was damaged?

"Shadow…let me look at it." I said gently but he just shook his head and brought up a hand to further cover it. I wasn't big fan to use force, but it was for his own safety. I at first gently took his hand that was covering it. Shadows other hand took a tight grip on my wrist trying to pull it away.

"Don't Sonic…" He growled threatening as his black quills rose upwards. I could tell he was much weaker than before, he must be drained out. Since he didn't cooperate I decided to use force. I didn't have to put much effort to it and easily pinned him down. Shadow struggle under me similar like last time. I removed his hand but he kept his eyelid shut.

"Shadow I do rather not pull your eyelid up…So stop being so stubborn and open it. " I said with a serious tone I guess he wasn't quite used to. He open his eye slowly and soon revealed it. I could tell he was ashamed especially when he focused the reptile eyes away from mine. I didn't see any signs of damages but the eye itself was fascinating. Shadow finally met my eyes and looked a bit pained.

"Can you let me go? My back hurts." He admitted and I quickly pulled away. Wait his back hurts? So he was still damaged. He sat up and looked down to the floor avoiding eye contact.

"Show me your back." I said and got no reaction at first but he soon enough turned around. I was surprised to see a pair of tiny wings revealing itself. It took me by surprise, they were black just like Shadow. I reached out and touched them without asking first. Shadow flinched and started to tremble as I gently looked at any signs of damages.

They were so soft and cute actually. But this just added more questions. There were no wounds on them so assumed he was fine and probably just sore. I bet I would be in pain if suddenly wings grew out. At first I didn't thought he could move them but they soon flexed out as my fingers let go of them.

He soon turned and looked away again. Man did it really bother him that much? I mean sure it was weird…but I had seen mobians with wings…Okay I have never seen a hedgehog with wings..But that's beside the point! However they were too tiny to be used. Maybe that's why Silver said it wasn't completed before?

All I knew though was that Shadow didn't enjoy the situation.

"You know Shadow…" I started and finally he gave me eye contact and looked rather nervous.

"Your wings are pretty cute." I grinned as I saw him blush although he glared at me this time.

"Shut up faker!" He growled but still had that cute blush on his muzzle. I couldn't help myself but to enjoy his discomfort, beside I didn't say anything bad neither did I lie. I decided to go further even though I probably shouldn't.

"Come on they are tiny soft and fluffy of course they are cute." I added and his blush just increased before he looked away. His reaction was adorable and here I thought the hedgehog was downright rude.

"I told you to shut up." He muttered loud enough for me to hear, I rolled my eyes before I gripped his jaw gently and pulled him to look at me. I wanted to see more of that blush for some reason. I know I was a bit to close but I personally didn't mind.

"Those cute wings suit you." I said honestly and smiled as I could see his embarrassment. I felt his muzzle getting warm under my touch and I decided to let him go. Now he had something interesting to think about instead of pain. I would rather wait to ask him questions since it wasn't long ago he was tortured after all. Shadow sat nervously and rubbed his fingers against each other.

I didn't expect him to say anything, he was completely speechless. Damn why was he so cute? I didn't even mind that eye. He flinched as my eyes looked up and down on his body.

His pelt was still covered in blood and so was mine because I had carried him. Shadow looked away again but remained silent.

"Shadow let's take a spa." He looked up at me in confusion. I wanted him to feel comfortable he needed it more than anyone at the moment. And I couldn't come up with a better idea than that.

"A spa? Here?" Shadow asked curious where that was located. I nodded and sat down beside him this made him feel uncomfortable though. Not my intention but I couldn't help he was still embarrassed with my words before.

"Yes like..Iceland..Blue lagoon have you ever been there? But this one is natural and not handmade"

"I see.." He answered and I surprised him by pulling him up to his legs. Shadow was still weak and was slightly shaking when he took a step. I felt sorry for him but he soon yanked his hand from me and growled.

"Warn me next time you pull that stunt." And this time made eye contact making sure I knew he was serious. I put up my hands and smiled.

"I will keep that in my mind. Now follow me!" I said and slowly walked towards the spa, I looked behind me making sure he kept up with me. In worst case I would have to carry him. I actually wasn't a big fan of water in fact I hate it! But the spa was pretty shallow…Plus I did it for Shadow I owed him that considering what pain he went through because of me.

"Do you want me to carry you?" I asked and received a growl again, I guess not. I mentally chuckled and soon arrived to the pool of water. The steam was enough to tell that it was hot, but not too hot of course. Shadow observed the water and looked insecure again, did that torture affect him mentally that much? I had to ask him later but not press into details. Clearly it was very sensitive subject.

"So do you need help to take off your…cloths?" I couldn't help to grin when the blush returned again. Was I going too far with this?

"Of course not!" He hissed before he crossed his arms in frustration, Yep I was pressing the buttons. I knew this water wasn't exactly clean as a shower but a hot water spring felt so much better.

"Fine with me, I am just going to pick up some stuff be right back!"

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

The mortal suddenly ran off leaving me here in this steaming water. I went down to my knees and touched it. It felt comfortable and I would actually like to take a bath in it, much better than a lake. I slowly took off my rings and put them aside I knew I had to wash those too but I didn't want to do it in this hot water.

I pulled off my skates and gloves and was completely naked. Not that it was much of attire really, but I wasn't used feel so exposed. I have been a bit disturbed of the fact that I couldn't change my green reptile eye. Something prevented it probably whatever Silver did to me. My small wings also refused to fully grow out when I commanded them to. Silver always had a reason and why he wanted me to get back my form was beyond me. I also suspected I needed the chaos emerald to be able to change back.

Suddenly Sonic was back he was holding some bottles I assumed were shampoo and conditioner. He scanned my body causing me to blush once more, what the hell? I hadn't even entered the water but I already felt warm. My heart was pounding faster as he was taking off his gloves and sneakers. I was getting sick? But that shouldn't be impossible! I am an Angel immortal! Maybe Silver did something to me? That must be it. But my blush soon faded.

"Like what you see?" He asked me suddenly, I didn't even realize I had been looking at him longer than I should. I frowned at his question and shake my head in frustration. Was Sonic always like this?

"Who would like to see you faker!?" I growled before I went down to the water hoping it would calm down my nerves. I relaxed in the water and let my eyelids fall down. The mortal soon joined me much to my dislike.

"You don't look to bad as well Shadow." Great my blush returned again why do these words affect me? I looked down to the water and felt much warmer than the water itself. I could tell he was smirking did he enjoy it that much? He soon dipped his head under the water and came back up. I did the same and felt most of the dried blood leaves my fur. I relaxed and just sat there, Sonic suddenly sat up on the edge.

He picked up the bottles and squeezed out the shampoo on his palm before rubbing it into his fur. I sighed before I was up beside him, he handed me the bottle and so I could do the same. Sonic was quickly done with both shampoo and conditioner, I was still rubbing in the shampoo. It was kind a hard since there was still blood stuck to it. My front was soon covered with white shampoo. But I was struggling to get my quills since I was still weak.

"Care if I help you with your back?" Sonic asked and gently smiled, I looked at him suspicious but I didn't see any signs of double meaning so I nodded. He went behind me and pressed out some more shampoo into my quills. I relaxed as his fingers skillfully dig into my quills, it felt wonderful. He soon moved his hands to my shoulders and pressures them slightly and began to massage me? I didn't complain and sighed content with the feeling. He did that for a while and suddenly stopped and leaned towards my right ear.

"Now I am going to take your cute wings." My eyes widened and blushed again damn that hedgehog! Why did he mention them all the time was they really that cute!? I was speechless once more and felt his hands gently pull one wing upwards to reveal its feathers. His fingers carefully rubbed in the foam into my feathers, it made me flinch. It didn't hurt at all instead felt quite pleasant actually.

His attention turned to the other one and did the same. But what I didn't notice was that my tail started to wag. I only heard Sonic chuckle behind me but didn't bother to ask. Soon the wings was finished and he began to rub it into my back this is where things was getting uncomfortable.

My body froze as he went lower. I tried to relax my body but it proved to be harder than I thought. I felt his finger finally reach my tail and began to rub in the shampoo. I didn't resist and would let him finish. He had covered the upper part of the tail before he began to play with it between his fingers? I clenched teeth and tried not to be affected by his touch. It was only the tail left after all…I could endure but did he really have to drag it out? Soon he gently pulled the tail upwards and rubs under it. I was getting very uncomfortable now. His right arm suddenly warped around my chest and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?!" I yelled and tried to get out from his grip. My eyes widened as I felt his finger rub against my butthole. I yelped as he kept me still, never had I experienced this. What the hell was the mortal thinking!? What was worse was that I couldn't throw spears at him, my energy was to low! My hands gripped his arms trying to pull them away.

"Calm down I am just cleaning you." He said gently like he wasn't crossing the line but it did for me!

"LET ME GO FAKER!" I growled and tried to headbutt him but didn't reach. My legs were splashing into the water and I dig my nails into his arms. It hurt him for sure but he didn't let go.

"I CAN CLEAN MYSELF DOWN THERE!" I yelled and just heard him sigh. He had stopped rubbing me but still had his arm wrapped around me.

"Can you see yourself down there when you clean it?" I was taken aback from the question and wasn't sure if I should continue to yell at him.

"I..eh..no…I cant.." I answered confused with the situation.

"And you said I could clean your back and that includes that." He added which made me shake my head.

"I guess..BUT! It's up for me to decide! And besides! Why did you wrap your arm around to prevent me from moving?! You knew I wouldn't like it!" I countered and heard him sigh.

"Yes, but you are so stubborn. Plus I would have done it quickly." I remained silent and looked down to my reflection. Damn that hedgehog for making me so embarrassed.

"Will you allow me to finish?" He asked waiting patiently for my answer. Was this really Sonic? He was known to lose patience quickly. Question was did he like to do this or was this just for cleaning? I wasn't sure anymore.

"Fine…" I growled and knew that I would regret this decision. But it was already too late Sonic had already touched me down there. I felt his arms let me go to my relief, it didn't feel forced anymore and I could pull away whenever I wanted to. I gripped the edge of the pool tightly waiting for him to continue.

"Could you move your tail upwards for me?" Yep he enjoyed this and it took all willpower to not kill the mortal right now. But he was just cleaning me right, it was pretty harmless. But who on earth would do this to someone? Maybe it was because of the torture and he wanted to help me? Yeah must be it.

I turned my tail upwards and blushed as I felt his fingers again. I tried really hard to not show my discomfort as he rubbed against it. I can pull away I can pull away I CAN PULL AWAY! I started to shiver nervously as I let this go on. I remember back in the past where Silver would rape me but this was completely different.

"Okay done." He suddenly said and I didn't hesitate but jumped down in the water. I was under the surface for a while trying to not think too much of what Sonic had just done. My blush still remained on my muzzle and I tried to rub it away. I soon got up as I needed oxygen, Sonic was sitting on the edge looking at me.

"It's the last time I allow you to wash my back!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Author note: Way wayyyy to early release! But i got some spare time to do it so its fine. Btw thanks for the nice reviews!:D Enjoy this new chap^^**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

Shadow had been glaring at me for hours now. Maybe I went too far, but he could have pulled away….in the end that is. I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it, in fact I loved it. His fur was so soft along with the wings. Even the quills deeper inside was soft, but the outer ones were dangerous. Shame I didn't get the chance to touch that white chest fur though. I blinked as I realized my thoughts have been all about the black hedgehog. Why had I developed this attraction to him? Maybe the emerald was the reason for it, but I didn't mind it. But I really don't swing that way.

I wonder what Shadow was thinking. He seemed pretty innocent to this stuff, that was pretty cute. I shake my head I shouldn't think about this stuff. We had a loose demon on the run that obviously was aiming high. I sighed and let my head rest on the table.

We were sitting in the kitchen, Knuckles had returned without success and he was just as annoyed as Shadow. The only time Shadow had stopped glaring at me was when he introduced himself to the echidna. Knuckles was a bit disturbed at first because of his eye but soon got used to it.

We had finally gotten some food…Well open the fridge pull out everything eatable and eat. Shame there wasn't any chillidogs here, Shadow however wasn't eating much. I guess earlier event was on his mind. Okay….so the plan was to make him feel comfortable but I couldn't even do that. Maybe rubbing his anal wasn't really the best way to make him comfortable. But it made me comfortable… Wait what?…I mentally facepalm at that thought. My brain sometimes…

Knuckles noticed the tension as he shoved down another sandwich.

"Can someone explain what happened between you two?" Knuckles asked while chewing on the sandwich. He leaned back on the fridge and glanced at us. Shadow crossed his arms and just let out an "hmph". Oh I was not going to tell knucklehead what happened! Besides I doubt Shadow wanted that either. So I decided to lie, I am getting pretty good at that.

"We just had a very horrible day in that dungeon…and I guess it was my fault for it." I sighed which actually was true, apart from the fact that it wasn't why Shadow was glaring though. Shadow remained silent , I guess I had to talk to him later. But talking wasn't my strong side I was more for action! And see how that went…

"Tell me the details…" Knuckles said before he picked up another sandwich. How much can he eat!? No wait I can eat more than him…never mind. I cleared my throat before I told him everything that had happen. But I avoided the details of Shadows torture, I was sure he wasn't too keen to hear the story after it had just occurred not long ago. Shadow just remained silent on the chair and looked out from the window. This bothered me, I didn't want to make him upset.

"So Silver is now searching for the other emeralds?" Knuckles groaned as I nodded. It wasn't the first time villains tried to collect them. They were powerful together but why take one each?

"So he is going to use them on….Shadow?" The hedgehog reacted to his name that was mentioned and looked at the echidna. He hadn't kept up with the conversation so I decided to cover for him.

"It seems to be that way. As I said Silver caused Shadow to get wings and a reptile eyes. But the demon also mentioned that it wasn't completed sort of and needed the other emeralds." I said and Shadow looked away again as he felt like he wasn't needed for this conversation. Knuckles scratched his muzzle as he was deep in thought.

"First time I have heard someone using the emeralds in such way." He muttered and sat down beside me and stared at the ebony hedgehog.

"Shadow what are you?" This caught Shadows attention again, he looked like he wasn't sure if he should answer or not. Of course he was hiding something but to force it out didn't feel right. Shadow took a deep breath before he answered.

"I am an angel." Me and knuckles was just staring at him in confusion, he was an angel!? He didn't look anything like an angel! But that did explain why he was immortal, plus recovered quickly. He really was an interesting hedgehog in my taste. He bit his lower lip before he open his mouth to speak again.

"But I guess you could call me a demon…An angel that live on earth is considered a demon. My birth name..is Mephiles but I prefer to be called Shadow. I am not Mephiles anymore, but that's what Silver claims he wants to back." So many questions came to my mind he was an angel from heaven huh.

"Why are you on earth?" Knuckles asked, I was curious to know as well why Shadow was here.

"I killed some angels…unintentionally. So Tikal cast me down to earth, why she choose to throw angels that sinned to earth is beyond me so don't ask."

"Tikal! You have met Tikal?" Knuckles got bewildered hearing that, I didn't know much about the goddess but Knuckles mentioned her a few times. Shadow nodded with a frown I assume didn't like to speak about her.

"She created me…I guess my mother in a sense."

"How old are you?" I had to ask I was more curious about Shadow himself not about the goddess.

"A few centuries I lost count." Shadow answered and I smirked amused with the new discovery. He was confused with my expression and looked uncomfortable again.

"But you are still much smaller than me." Shadow frowned as his size was compared with me. I had to point it out though because it was pretty funny actually. There was quite a size difference between us, I guess he felt insulted but I just thought it was cute. I smiled innocently as he glared at me again.

"Silver is the first angel and the most powerful one as well. But he turned to a….evil demon now." Knuckles nodded understanding while I just kept my smile wide.

"What relationship do you have with Silver?" The echidna asked and I could sense that the question bothered him.

"He was my master." Shadow replied quickly and didn't think through his words. I was trying hard not to laugh it sounded so wrong. I hunched over and quietly laughed.

"Not like that!" Shadow snapped as I struggled to stop laughing. Knuckles gave me a hard punch out of the blue, I fell off the chair and landed on the floor painfully.

"What the hell!?" I growled and glared at knuckles who just shrugged innocently.

"Don't mind him he is always like this." Knuckles said to shadow who nodded. I guess I deserved that punch though.

"I will call Tails…we need the plane and the tools to fix your skates." I pointed out and left the kitchen to search for the phone.

* * *

 **Knuckles pov**

I wasn't sure what to think of this angel or demon. He looked more like a demon though but didn't seem to be lying. Tikal never mentioned him to me, why did she keep such important information? But I haven't heard much from her lately guess she couldn't be bothered with us mortals at the moment. Plus I couldn't really force her to show up.

"Do you know what Silver is planning?" I asked because I couldn't come up with a reason why the demon would gather up the emeralds to bring out the angel side of Shadow? It didn't make sense at all.

"I have an hunch.." Shadow said low in deep thought. I crossed my arms waiting for his response it was important. Because if Tikal sealed that demon then Silver must have a pretty good reason why he is gathering the emeralds.

"I think he wants me to change into my crystal form." I blinked confused not quite understanding what that meant.

"What is that?" Shadow sighed and tapped his finger to the table. I assumed wasn't the easiest thing to explain then?

"You have a paper and pen?" He asked, it was a confusing request but I went to get the material. I gave it to the angel and he quickly started to draw? He soon finished and showed me. My violet eyes widened at the drawing. It was a hedgehog who was covered in crystals on its quills hands and legs. It had blood shot eyes and reptile orbs. It didn't have a mouth and just screamed "EVIL" So that was his crystal form. It was the most terrifying drawing I have seen.

"Why would he want that?" I asked trying to pretend that the drawing didn't disturb me. Shadow shrugged and just looked at his drawing he made.

"It is a very powerful…form. I am not aware of its capability…"

"But how do you know that it's powerful?" Shadow gritted his teeth and soon closed his eyes.

"I killed tons of angels in that form, I was not conscious when that happened though. Silver is one of the angels that survived and saw my crystal form in action. That's when I was casted down to earth."

I felt pity for the angel, it all seemed like a mistake. But Tikal wasn't known to make mistakes, or maybe I just didn't know her well enough. But then again maybe Shadow kept something from me?

Sonic returned to the kitchen and stretched his arms before he spotted the drawing.

"Oh man! That's cool! Looks pretty creepy, who made it?" Sonic asked eagerly as he picked up the paper and took a closer look at it.

"Shadow." I answered since the ebony hedgehog didn't seem like he was going to answer. I can understand that why he was pissed with the hero, I couldn't imagine being stuck in a dungeon with only him as company.

"Shadow draw me!" Sonic suddenly said and sat down on the chair making retard poses. I shake my head in disbelief.

"I don't have time with this." I muttered and left the two hogs alone.

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I gritted my teeth I didn't want to be alone with the hedgehog again. He stopped his ridiculous poses and just looked at me with a cocky smirk…Why me? I tried think of anything than what happened before but I couldn't. The thought of Sonics fingers touching me came back to me like a bullet. I felt the blush return damn it! I put the paper in front of me trying to pretend I was watching the drawing I just made. Why did knuckles leave now!? I needed some distraction not from the blue idiot! Luckily it soon faded as he suddenly pulled down the paper in front of me.

"Don't you have to see me to draw me? Or maybe I am on your mind enough, so you have memorized my good looks?" Sonic was enjoying this tease, why didn't it end? But then again this shouldn't affect me in the first place. I sighed and tried to recollect my senses, the hedgehog was testing me.

"I didn't say I was going to draw you." I pointed out and put down the paper on the table. He just leaned back and observed me. What was he looking for? He smiled innocently but I knew that innocent was the last thing he is.

"Well…we could do something else." I didn't want to know what he was going to suggest but took the paper quickly and started to sketch. He chuckled at my reaction but remained silent for once, but that didn't last for long. I hadn't looked at the hero once and he suddenly decided to speak.

"So you don't need to see me. You already have a good picture in your head of me." I realized my mistake and blushed at the comment. I tried to ignored it and continue with the drawing.

"Don't give me the silent treatment…It's cute that you think of me." I snapped the pen in half and glared at him. He was unfazed with the anger I was trying to contain.

"One thing for sure hedgehog I am not cute! And it's hard to avoid thinking about an idiot that have been following me ever since we crashed on this damn island!" I pointed the remaining pen at him and he simply rolled his eyes.

"Did you like it?" I looked at him in confusion, I didn't expect that question and crossed my arms. Why was he so curious of my thoughts?

"I don't like to think about you!" I growled and he shakes his head as if I misunderstood him. He gave me another one of those cocky grins. I hated them already, it made me feel like he knew something I didn't.

"No what I meant did you like the bath?" I blushed as the thoughts returned again, damn that hedgehog! I swear that he is not going to die by old age if he keeps this up. Why did he even ask it to begin with? He should already know the answer, did he need it confirmed or something?

"Of course not! What do you think hedgehog?!" I glared at him but didn't see anything else than that smug smile. He stood up and approached me, I wasn't sure if I should get up. I didn't want him near me again but he didn't seem to care.

"I think you are lying." he replied and put a hand on the table and blocking an escape route. I looked up to him with a glare. What was he planning now? He wasn't going to touch me again was he?

"Are you going to tell me the truth?" Sonic tapped his finger on the table and still had that damn smug smile on his lips.

"I already told you the truth mortal!" I hissed and yelped as he put his other hand on my shoulder and rubbed it slightly. I froze, was he serious? I gritted my teeth but kept my glare intact.

"Either I find out what you liked or you tell me now what it was, your choice." Okay he was serious, I looked away and tested my energy but it was still to low…damn it. I really didn't want him to touch me again and I don't think I could push him away. I knew I would regret it but I did it anyways.

"I liked it when you rubbed my head, but I loved it when you touched my wings!" I forced out and felt the blush creep up again. He removed his hand from my shoulder but instead patted my head gently. Why did he have to be so damn…annoying!? Sonic soon stopped and went back to his seat. He put up his sneakers on the table and leaned back.

"You loved it huh." My eyes widened, I used my words wrong again! Our eyes met and I could tell he was satisfied with my answer. I felt uncomfortable and warm again, what was up with the temperature today!? I tighten my fists as he observed me for a while before he suddenly chuckled.

"You know….I was not going to touch you I was just messing with you." He smirked and I felt tricked, he made me say those things and it was all a joke!? I growled at him but this just seemed to further amuse him.

"Don't get me wrong I wanted to know. Plus I guess you wouldn't mind if I touch your cute little wings again." I know it's pitiful but I did it anyways, I threw the pen straight in to his face taking him by surprise. He yelped as it hit his forehead before it fell to the floor. The mortal rubbed his forehead but didn't attack me noo… Sonic just smiled at me.

"And here you are trying to convince me that you are not cute."

"That's it!" I stood up in haste and was just about to attack him but was interrupted by a pink hedgehog. She just ran in to the kitchen and without warning glomped the hero.

"Sonikkuu! I missed you so much why did you leave me!?" She yelled although she was just beside him. He was trying to push her away but for some reason couldn't, he just smiled nervously. Who was this hog? Sonic hadn't mentioned this hedgehog so assumed it wasn't his girlfriend or was she? What I do know is that I was enjoying the show. Sonic was uncomfortable with the clinging hedgehog and turned his eyes to me like bleeding for help. A wide smirk spread on my lips, HAH! Revenge! He frowned with my reaction before he looked back to the female.

"Amy…I was busy." The pink hedgehog just pouted in childish manners. Yep I now understood why he didn't mention her.

"Why didn't you call me?" She whined with her so annoying pitchy voice. Someone put a gag on her! Why didn't he just push her away? Was this hedgehog really that strong?

"I don't have a phone you know that." He tried to calm her down but without success. Her green eyes scanned Sonics body and suddenly a hammer appeared in her hand.

"Who dare to hurt my SONIC?!"She yelled out of the blue I assume she saw the bruises on his body. Sonic tried to calm her down but she started to swing the hammer around like that would help. She needs serious help…

The hammer was going towards me but I just put up my left hand and stopped it. I yanked it out from her hands easily and glared at the female.

"Stop playing with toys its annoying." I frowned before I dropped it to the floor, Sonic gave me a thankful expression. Damn I shouldn't have interacted I liked it better when he was in her mercy.

"Who are you!?" She yelled and pointed at me like I hadn't been here all along. I didn't want to answer the female hog. But she was interrupted by Tails who couldn't have chosen a more appropriate time to show up.

"Hey guys! Look what I got." Amy frowned as Tails appeared out of blue and crossed her path with a plastic bag. He picked up what looked like a watch and some familiar tools I needed.

"Sweet bro you got the emerald detector!" Sonic ruffle his hair, Tails nodded as he activated it and moved it for Sonic to see. I shrugged it off and instead pulled off my skates to fix them.

"WHY DOES EVREYONE IGNORE ME!?" Amy screams to a point I had to cover my ears. Attention freak much.

"Sorry Amy…" Sonic scratched behind his ear, he actually apologized! My eyes was wide in shock, why did he act like that in front of her and to me….Not even sure what to call it.

"Come Sonic I found some beautiful flowers before can't you pick them up for me?" Is she serious? If she wanted the flowers why didn't she pick them up herself? She pulled him out from the kitchen and I didn't see any resistance from the hero. That was very odd...And why did I suddenly feel angry?


	10. Chapter 10

**Author note: Okay this chapter became a bit shorter...but its because i had to divide it since it became to long.**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

Why did Amy show up when things got interesting!? Sure he was going to attack me but I would be able to defend myself and maybe take advantage of it. I smirked at the thought and yelped as Amy yanked me to walk faster. I sighed I know that I could always pull away from her but for some reason never did. Well I always ran off when I got the chance to before she got to me. I wonder if she really did like me or was just a fangirl.

"Sonic! Look there on the hill." She pointed and my eyes went straight for the direction. Indeed there was a bunch of beautiful flowers. Yes I do like flowers they are kind a pretty but no I don't like to give it to Amy. She pulled me there eagerly like the hill was going to disappear. It was breathtaking sight I would rather have Shadow here though. That would make things more interesting.

"I want every kind of flower each please can you gather it for me?" I mentally frowned but gave her a thumb up.

"Sure wait a sec." I said and ran through the flower field and picked them up in as I run. The quicker the better, then I could return and finish that conversation with Shadow. Although that would take a while…My eyes scanned the surroundings I think I got them all. Pink green purple all kind of different colors on them. I didn't know their names but they were all pretty. But my eyes spotted a flower I did recognize. A rose a lonely red rose it was a bit out of place. How did it get here?

I went over to it and picked it up, but I didn't want to put it in the flower collection. I smirked as I knew what exactly I was going to do with it. I put it gently in to my quills making sure it wasn't damaged in the progress in a safe spot. I then returned to Amy who was waiting patiently and she was very happy to see me again with this bouquet.

"Oh Sonic I love them!" She said as I got up close and I hand it over to her. Amy looked at me with her warm eyes as if I did this on my own action.

"Thank you." She smiled and buries her muzzle in in the flowers to smell them. I guess she is cute in a way but mostly annoying. Shame she isn't in my taste though and I already made that clear before but she don't seem to take a no. I will just wait until she gets older and have some brain for once and stop chasing me.

"You welcome." I looked around and noticed the sunset that was above the hill. It was beautiful sue me for liking it. Amy had the same thought as me and took my hand before she pulled me close and titled her head to me. Her forehead rubbed against my arm and she sigh content.

"Sonic…you are so romantic." She said and I just rolled my eyes, I really didn't do anything. She told me to do this and that. It's on her and plus I wouldn't chose to have a romantic moment with the pink hedgehog even if she was the last female on earth! I remained silent and just watched the sun set, it was getting late. I was quite tired as well, after everything that had happened today….I need a break.

"Amy it's getting late we should go back."

"You right and I need to give some water for these beauties!" She held up the bouquet with a victory smile.

At least we didn't spend much time together well I will hurry it up. Speed has so many advantages, I am happy that I was born with that. So I decided to use it again and picked up the hog. She didn't complain but wrapped her arm around and placed the flowers on her belly.

"Not to fast Sonic I don't want to ruin the flowers." I nodded before I took off all the way back to the house. We entered the house but I didn't spot the elder hedgehog. I put her down and she turned around and gave me peck on my cheek.

"Thank you Sonic." She said again before she went in to the kitchen and search for a vase I suppose? Tails was in the kitchen as well tinkering something like usual, knuckles was I suppose still outside with the rock. I went further inside the house to find the black hog to give him a surprise. He suddenly came out from the toilet, I didn't expect that. His ruby and reptil eyes spotted me and he was about to turn around and lock himself in. But I was too fast for him, my hands was pressed against the door on each side of the hog. He was trapped again but I guess he could always attack me or push me away.

But he just stood there frozen and glared at me. I know I probably shouldn't continue but when I find something interesting I just go for it. And for some reason…Shadow interests me a lot. He tightens his fists and looked pretty nervous actually. I had no plans on touching him though…well not yet.

"What do you want faker?" Shadow asked casually as if he was unfazed of the situation but I knew better. I gave him a smug smile which caused him to flinch for some reason. Okay I guess I made him feel rather uncomfortable. I pulled out the red rose from my quills and showed him it. He was surprised and looked up at me in confusion. Well in a since I guess it's a bit of apology for what I had done before…Not that I wasn't going to do it again.

"A flower…what about it?" Shadow asked and crossed his arms, he really was trying huh.

"A beautiful flower for a cute hedgehog." And there it was the blush again, but he snarled at me. I wasn't surprised as he threw a punch at me but I easily took it. Still too drained huh…I am not taking advantage of that at all.

"It's a gift shads." I said gently and he tightens his other fist but didn't use it yet. I guess he got the hint. He wouldn't be able to overpower me like this. But nope he did it anyways, I let go of the flower and took his other fist.

"It's rude to not accept it."I added and gave him another smug smile. He growled and suddenly tried to kick my balls. I avoided it but was surprised with the stunt. That would have hurt no matter if it was hard or light hit. I frowned as he tried again and I couldn't just allow that anymore. I quickly put my knee between his legs and pressed it upwards making him sit on my leg. I guess it wasn't the most comfortable position especially when it's touching such sensitive spot. But I tried to do it as gently as possible. His legs didn't reach me anymore well at least not between my legs. He was surprised and tried to pull away. Shadows blush increased as his genitalia was rubbed against my leg.

He stopped moving so it would rub him less before he glared at me with fury. No I didn't plan this, it was his own fault really.

"Just accept the rose and I will let you go." I chuckled as I saw him grit his teeth, I know forcing him wasn't really..fair. But I was sure I wouldn't get any chances later when his energy was restored. Plus we were going to chase down that demon and I might not get much time with the black hog himself. I moved my knee rubbing him gently that was enough to set that blush on fire.

"I will! Just let me go!" He clenched his eyes as the pressure between his legs was getting to him. I let him down to the floor before I released him. He pressed his legs together quickly before he kneeled down to take the rose. I backed off satisfied and to my surprise he stood up with a smirk. Shadow held the flower in front of me before he suddenly crushed it in his hand.

"Accepted." He said and threw it at me, I didn't stop him as he shoved me aside. I just turned around and watched him leave. Damn it Shadow stop being so irresistible.

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I have no idea what happened to the hero after the dungeon. For some reason was getting very attracted to me? It was like a puzzle I couldn't solve. The only thing I could do right now is ignore him, and focus on the mission. I sighed as I was in the kitchen among the other mortals. Usually I would like to be alone but the hedgehog would take that opportunity to mess with me. This prevented the damn blue annoyance to do anything.

I sat down silently beside tails that was fixing the skates for me, I didn't mind he asked me if he could. I guess he wanted to show off his intelligence, shame he wasn't working for me though. That reminded me of my S.E.G.A I needed to take a vacation? I couldn't focus on work while chasing a demon and I am sure Sally wouldn't mind doing it.

Nobody noticed that I had joined the group, Amy was busy searching through the cupboards for some reason. I pressed my legs together since it was still a bit..sore? It didn't hurt but it left with a very uncomfortable feeling. Damn that hedgehog.

I looked out from the window and noticed how dark it was. I could still see and was it just me or was this island moving by itself? I shrugged it off and sighed what a day…no calm moment, not even when we got out from the dungeon. I yawned tiredly, I slept for hours but was still tired. I know when I was fully rested I would have recovered the energy. So that hedgehog better not do anything stupid. I noticed that he suddenly was in the kitchen as well and sat on the other side of the table. I did feel his eyes on me but didn't look at him.

"AHA! Finally found it!" Amy said with a happy tone and pulled out a vase. She poured some water in it from the sink and started to hum a melody. Soon enough a bouquet was placed in it and she put it on the table with a loud thud.

"Look what Sonic gave me isn't it beautiful!?" She said and looked around searching for a reaction. I just frowned before I crossed my arms. Amy noticed it and reflected my frown although she didn't know me. Such an annoying female….

"You are just jealous you didn't get a flower from Sonic!" She pointed at me the remake took me by surprise. I already got a damn rose from him! I didn't want to be reminded by it!

"I think they are nice Amy." Tails said and she just shone up happy again. I looked over to the cobalt hedgehog that of course gave me that smug smile of his! I kicked his leg under the table but didn't get much of reaction. I didn't do it hard enough? Then again those legs moves fast above the speed of sound a kick shouldn't even touch it….I miss my office.

I yawned again and rubbed my eyes, I need to rest…but I wasn't sure I would be left alone.

"You want to sleep shads?" Sonic asked trying not to sound interested in the matter. I shake my head in denial.

"I thought we were going to fly back to station square?"

"It's too dark for that." Tails said and looked up to me with an apologized expression. Great..that meant we had to wait until tomorrow. Why hadn't the kid installed a radar or something on the plane? Very odd..But I needed sleep if I wanted to have a fighting chance against Silver…or Sonic. I mentally sighed.

"They are done by the way." Tails gave me the skaters and I put them on in satisfaction, Finally. I stood up and was about to leave but felt Sonics hand on my shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to sleep..outside." I slapped his hand away from my shoulder. Amy suddenly interfered which I really was happy for. She glomped the hero preventing him to follow me, I could see his frustrated expression. But I didn't exchange any more words with him and left.

It was pretty dark and I met up with the echidna that was pissed again.

"What happened?"

"I can't bring back the lost energy in the emerald..I suspect we need the others to recover it." I nodded and put my hand on my muzzle in deep thought.

"We are going to search for them tomorrow anyway we could bring it with us." Knuckles handed the dead emerald to me without question it. I guess he was tired of trying most of the day to recover it. He yawned and stretched his arms and gave me a tiny smile.

"Well tomorrow it is. Goodnight angel I am going to sleep." He walked passed me leaving me alone outside. It was such a relief to be alone for once. I searched for a spot to lay down comfortable and soon found it under a tree with nice shelter from the wind. I curled up into a ball and closed my eyes. My thoughts went through the events today but I soon enough fell into deep slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author note: Okay WARNING dirty Sonadow in coming! You have been warned! maybe that spoiled it. XD Enjoy! And please review i hope i didnt go to far with this one.**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

What woke me up in the morning was a light touch on the back. I first ignored it and curled into a tighter ball, and then it did it again. I groaned as I forced my eyes open and sat up to see what it was. The cobalt idiot was on his knees beside me giving me an innocent smile. I frowned, I couldn't get a worse morning.

"Good morning shads, you know we are going to leave soon so I decided to wake you up. Hope you don't mind." The mentioned of going back woke me up instantly. Before I could get up he handed me a sandwich.

"I thought some breakfast would be good before we take off." I looked at it for a while suspicious, I know he wouldn't poison me. Not that it was possible, but maybe he tried to sedate me? I accepted the sandwich and brought it to my mouth and chewed it.

"Good morning to you too faker." I muttered while eating, he sat down beside me and just enjoyed the view. I had picked a pretty calm place to sleep, in fact its environment were beautiful.

"You look pretty peaceful when you sleep." He suddenly blurted out almost causing me to choke on the sandwich. My ruby and reptile eyes glared at him.

"How long have you been here?" I growled I did not like the fact that the hero gawked me while I was sleeping.

"All night actually. I slept here too you know." He gave me the smug smile. My eyes widened he had been here sleeping next to me!? Who knows what he had done while I was out. He put up his hands in defense and chuckled.

"Don't worry shads I didn't touch you. I was just sleeping." That calmed me down just a bit, but why didn't he just stay in the house?

"Tails and knuckles shared the bed and Amy took the couch. I don't mind sleeping outside so I thought I might as well do it with you." Damn that mortal is annoying, he is pretty clingy isn't he? I am used with Sally's behavior, but Sonic top it all. I shoved down the rest of the sandwich quickly, I didn't want to stay here alone with that idiot any longer than necessary.

"Let's go.." I growled before I stood up and headed my way to the others. They had gathered up by the tornado that was standing outside in an open field. I joined their side and saw Tails fix some things in the pilot seat.

"Okay guys we have a problem." I frowned not a problem..I just want to take off and get it over with. Plus the plane experience before was still pretty fresh.

"We only have one seat for you guys. Because Amy insist to come with us.." I sighed and could tell Sonic wasn't happy with this. His discomfort was enjoyable though, that meant the female would keep him in check later on. I had seen Sonic stand on the plane wing and I was sure I could do the same.

"I will stand on the wing then." I answered and got a nod from the tails and satisfied cheer from the pink hedgehog. Sonic groaned before he jumped up to the right wing, I took my position to the left one and gave him a smirk.

"I will guard the master emerald for now, who knows maybe Silver shows up." Knuckles said below, I guess it was for the best. But the demon had only mentioned the other six, better to be cautious though. Amy soon took her seat and put on the belt something I should have down before.

Tails soon switched on tornado and put his googles on and looked back to Amy.

"Okay guys ready?"

"Ready when you are bud." Sonic replied with a thumb up.

The plane soon activated and started to go across the field in faster speed. I felt the pressure on my legs and feet as I tried to stand still on the wing. Soon enough we were up in the air but I could just feel myself slowly slipping on the wing. I am going to fall! My skates wasn't made for this, I started to lose my balance and was about to fall but arms captured me quickly. I looked up to see sonic with a worried expression but quickly changed to a small smile.

"Don't worry Shadow I won't allow you to fall off the plane again." I nodded and felt my cheeks heat up.

"Are you alright up there?!" Tails yelled suddenly brining my attention away from the hero.

"Yeah we are fine." Sonic answered and still had the arms around me. I frowned since I was in his mercy again.

"Shadow sit down on the edge I will hold you okay?" He said carefully I know I didn't have a choice in the matter, I nodded slowly and he helped me to sit down. I didn't mind heights but previous experience with this plane made me a bit wary. Sonic soon sat behind me with arms wrapped around my chest and legs on each side of me.

This was worse than the bath we had, why? Because my tail was pointing upwards to give him space to sit behind me. That allowed his manhood to touch my hole! It was still in its pouch of course but having it rub against my end might encourage it to reveal itself. Sonic didn't do anything though other than keeping me on the wing. But that didn't mean it didn't constantly rub against it, damn this plane and its shaking wing!

I had never been in worse position than now, I would rather have my arm teared off again. I tensed up as I felt his arms wrap around tighter. He tried to stop me from shaking? Didn't help much though but at least I knew he didn't have intentions of this to happen. I just hoped we would reach to station square quickly.

"How far are we from station square?" I asked the kitsune that was focused in piloting the plane.

"It's pretty far actually if you didn't know Angel island move so I would guess more than an hour." More than hour!? I had to sit like this for more than an hour!? I wasn't sure if I could last that long, I doubt Sonic would either.

I didn't exchange words to the hero that tried hard to stop the shaking. After a few minutes he leaned forward till I felt his breath on my muzzle.

"I am sorry I really am…" He apologized I guess this was hard for him too even if it wasn't me. That put him in a very difficult position. I mentally growled damn that pink hedgehog if she hadn't tagged along this wouldn't have happened! Here I thought she would have been useful to have to keep Sonic away from me. But he hasn't been this close to me!

"I can't keep it in anymore..I am sorry.."He added my eyes widened he can't what? I suddenly felt his manhood come out. I was about to yelp when but his hand covered my mouth before I could make any sound. My muzzle was on fire, no actually my whole body was. I felt the heat increase quickly and I tried to be still. He was getting an erection because of all that rubbing. My heart was pounding faster as it was soon fully out.

I heard him groan in frustration but still remained his hand on my mouth. It was not aiming my end, Its length was rubbing against it though but not the tip itself. I thought I would die just right then in embarrassment. I knew that if Sonic wanted to he could shove it in, but he didn't.

"I am sorry.." He said again and released my mouth, I remained silent though I didn't want to get unwanted attention from the others. Amy couldn't see us from that angle Tails barley could but still! I couldn't ignore the manhood that kept on rubbing on my end threatening to get inside. If I push Sonic away now I might fall off the plane.

"Do something.." I whined lowly enough for him to hear, he was speechless it wasn't much you could do. He removed one hand that was wrapped around me and went to my back. Sonic gently touched my wings again! This just made it worse!

"What are you doing?!" I hissed lowly as he kept on rubbing them gently.

"I am trying to distract you from….that." He said which was a quite good point but it barely changed anything.

"Or at least make you…comfortable.." Sonic added as he continued, I let him. I was trying to relax but that proved impossible. I did enjoy the gently touch on my feathers though it was nice… Why was it that we couldn't just have a simple flight?! I flinched as his manhood almost hit goal, Sonic kept on apologizing whenever it got close. Stupid mortals! Stupid plane! I growled to myself. Sonics hand moved away from my wings and began to caress my chestfur.

I was so warm my heart didn't stop pounding in fast pace as this kept on going. Can't we be there soon please!? Few more minutes passed but it felt like hours. But not even one hour had passed!

"Guys be ready for airholes." Tails suddenly warned us and both me and Sonic froze. The plane suddenly lost height and I felt my body pull upwards. The hero tried to hold us steady on the wing but almost lost the grip on me. I felt my stomach turn suddenly uncomfortably and I clenched my eyes shut. Suddenly the plane stabilized but neither me or sonic was ready for that. I felt something pierce through my hole painfully. I was about to yell out but Sonics hand returned to mouth. It was inside it was inside IT WAS INSIDE! My eyes were wide at the feeling of the intruder in my end.

Sonic was groaning again I guess it wasn't the best feeling even if the manhood was in. It was shoved in with such force too quickly and my hole was tight around it. It wasn't comfortable at all! No I wanted it out now! How it managed to get in was beyond me. I started to struggle and tried to get out from his arms. I would end up falling if I did though but I didn't care at the moment.

His arm became more tight around me and I felt Sonics thumb rub my muzzle gently to calm me down. My wings spread out and began to flap as it was preparing to fly but couldn't.

"Damn it Shadow..stop please..it hurts." I was surprised with the begging, Sonic clearly was in pain just like me. I stopped struggling and tried to look behind me but he was out from my view. Instead I tried to get used to the size inside, I didn't like it though.

"Just..let me recover." He panted and leaned his forehead on my shoulder. I am not sure how long we sat like that but the pain had faded at some point. Sonic had removed his hand from my mouth and was groaning now and then. I assume it got damaged before it got in, and damn that probably hurt like hell. Sonic did apologize though but mostly was making pained whines. I tried to relax and not clench the manhood, the faster he recovered the faster it was out!

I constantly felt warm though as it was rubbing inside. This was torture especially when the pain was gone and it was getting comfortable. The pressure the feeling it was getting to me, and I soon realized I was moaning. Not that loudly but enough for Sonic to hear.

"At least someone is enjoying it." Sonic suddenly whispered in my ear making me flinch surprised. I deeply blushed, yes I was starting to like it. Didn't mean I wanted it to continue though.

"Shut up, and pull it out." I growled in fury.

"Tell me Shadow do you like it?" I felt one of his arms wrap around my belly and pull me closer. I gasped as it got deeper inside. The pleasure was overwhelming and I close my eyes and enjoy the feeling. I was sure my own manhood would reveal itself soon if this kept on. I was so blinded by the pleasure that I forgot what he said.

"Answer me." He demanded and moved his length slightly out of me making me whine before he shove it in again. Damn that mortal and where did this pleasure come from!? I gritted my teeth as my hormones were going wild.

"Now." I flinched as his voice sounded serious.

"Ye..yees.." I moaned lowly and felt his hand rub my chestfur gently. He was moving slightly inside me and I wanted more. Sonic chuckled as I started to shiver in pleasure. I soon felt his hand travel down my belly until it touched my manhood. I tried to keep down my moans as the pleasure increased. I felt his tongue lick my muzzle as his hands began to work on my pouch. I gritted my teeth as it soon revealed itself.

"Do you want me to bang you?" Sonic whispered as he was moving his hips up and down lightly. I gasped as he was teasing me. Yes I wanted him now!

"Yes..please fuck me.." I begged and heard his chuckle behind me again.

"As you wish." He pulled out his length and I felt so suddenly empty. I moved my tail upwards to give more room for him. And he was just about to thrust in when I hear someone yell.

"Shadow shadow! WAKE UP!" Everything blurred out and the first thing I see is Sonics concern expression. I sat up quickly in shock it was all a dream! I was back where I slept. A blush appeared on my muzzle. Why did I dream about Sonic!?

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I was concern when I woke up with Shadow groaning on the grass. I didn't want him to be tormented by the nightmare I assumed was about Silver, so I woke him up. He looked shaken and confused of reality.

"Are you okay?" Shadow looked at me as if a lot of stuff was on his mind. I am going to kill that white hedgehog I swear.

"Yeah..I am fine.." he replied before looking away, I sighed and sat down beside him. It was morning now and I was starving. Shadow suddenly glared at me for some reason, wow mood swings.

"How long have you been here?" I rolled my eyes at the expecting question.

"All night I guess." I was surprised when he just suddenly punched me in the face.

"What the hell?!" I growled and was soon up on my feet. Shadow was pissed and was approaching me in fury, his hands was blazing with fire. I put up my hands and gave him a small smile.

"Come on Shadow its nothing to fight about. It's not like I touched you." He ignored my speech and threw more punches at me. I dodged them with ease but I didn't understand what he was worked up about. Did the dream really make him that mad? Maybe he needed the aggression out from the system, I need to take him seriously.

"Catch me if you can cutie." I stick out my tongue and ran off and it didn't take long before he caught up with me. I felt adrenaline kick in, he was actually chasing me and closing in as well.

"Chaos spear!" He yelled and I dodged the yellow spears that were aiming at me. They almost hit me! I ran into the forest and skillfully evaded the trees, but this didn't slow him down. Was he actually planning to harm me? I mean sure I have teased him a bit…okay a lot. But he had all time in the world to attack me before so why now?

I made a sharp U turn and homing attacked him. He did the same and we clashed throwing us both backwards. We did that a few times but neither I nor Shadow got damaged just exhausted. But I could keep this up much longer. He tried a different approached and threw a spear before homing at me. I simply dodged the spear and curled into a ball as he hit me. Nothing he did was effective and I could tell he wasn't used to those skaters. But I couldn't land a hit on him as well. What I had in advantage was endurance. We have almost ruined the forest completely and I know Knuckles wouldn't be too happy about it.

Shadow was now panting loudly and sweat ran down his pelt. I guess he was reaching his limits, we would have to work with that if we were going to face Silver. He roared at me with fury before he made a spin dash going straight for me. I smirked as I gave a hard kick on him when he got close, that sent him flying back and skid on the dirt. I flinched as he hit a tree at some point, that must have hurt.

He groaned afar and I decided to approach him, Shadow shakily got up on his knees and glared at me. I yelped as he charged at me quickly, I thought his energy was almost out. The punches were getting weaker though, I kept blocking them to slow him down.

I soon took action when he had reached his limits and pinned him to a tree. I was pretty annoyed actually, I wasn't looking for a fight. At first it was fun but he was getting a bit too violent.

"Calm down shads.." I said as he was struggling against my grip. He sent me death glares and growled. But it seemed to work though, he was beginning to relax. I let him go when he stopped fighting me. Shadow just stood there speechless and panted. Something was bothering him but I was not going to press it.

"Are you okay?" I asked and just got a nod but he still refused to speak. I was surprised when his ears suddenly lowered and did the cutest expression I had seen. It took all willpower not to hug the hedgehog.

"Let's go get some breakfast." I said and got another nod and the hedgehog quietly just followed me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author note: Okay this chapter is going to be really cute and i hope last one wasnt to disturbingXD Plus i shouldnt finish these chapters to quickly...but enjoy!**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

It was so odd Shadow was completely silent and was avoiding my eyes. We walked through the wasteland we had caused. Trees were split apart and lying across the field that was once a forest. The angel was still panting after the sudden exercise, it wasn't as bad as when we raced.

"Shadow you have to train." I said and just got another nod, damn this was annoying. It didn't feel like the right moment to tease him either.

"But you did pretty well though. Actually impressed me, I have never had such fight before." I decided to compliment him instead. He was still shaken from Silver and I hadn't been fair with him in these couple of hours. Shadow just gave me that simple nod again, his eyes were just glued to the ground. What was bothering him so much? I stopped and he did the same I guess just by reflex.

I turned around to see his troubled expression, I closed our gap so I was right in front of him. Shadow was just going to keep on nodding if I didn't go straight forward with him. I gripped his jaw and pulled him up so our eyes met.

"You are amazing Shadow and I can't think of anyone better fighting on my side than you." I said and finally the message went through and I saw the blush again. Shadow growled annoyed and slapped my hand away.

"Don't touch me hedgehog." He threatens returning to his old grumpy self. It made me actually smile, I didn't want to feel worried about his mental state. I probably wasn't doing much better job to improve it either.

"Let's get breakfast I am starving." I said and fist punch the air.

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I tried to shake off the thoughts about the dream and get something to eat. Sonic kept on babbling about things and I barley took a part of the conversation. Why had I dreamt about the blue idiot anyways? Actually…maybe it's because he have intruded my personal space more than once!

He can't even leave me alone when I am sleeping! Great! And I didn't even sleep that well either. That nightmare was also very vivid…Plus I am neither the submissive type nor gay to begin with! So that hedgehog can shove his dick up his own ass!

"What the hell guys!?" My ears perk up to furious echidna ahead of us. We had wrecked the nature of this part of the island and I wasn't surprised that the guardian was pissed. Thankfully he didn't go for me but charged at the hero.

"Knuckles stop I already fought against Shadow!" The hero ran around with the echidna chasing him. It actually was pretty entertaining to watch it play out. Knuckles were throwing punches at the hedgehog that dodged it easily. The strength in the punches was deadly probably twice as much than Sonic. I mean he destroyed hell lot more than we did just by mere seconds.

"What are you doing to my sonic?!" I flinch as I hear that pitchy voice again that belongs to none other than Amy. Her hammer just appears and she starts chasing Knuckles with it. I leaned to one of the remaining trees and watched the three mortals run around in circles.

"Well well well…isn't it the handsome himself~" I turn around quickly as someone had managed to sneak up on me. But then again the mortals were so loud at the moment. I sigh at the sight of a familiar bat with black jumpsuit. She looked at me in surprise but suddenly shake her head in confusion.

"Rouge…what are you doing here?" I was surprised to see her here, she is working for G.U.N so we stay in touch now and then. Or as Sally call it "friend".

"I was about to ask you the same." She gives her smug smile similar to the blue idiot. I knew this woman wasn't going to answer first. She liked to keep things in the dark and use information against you…such as black mail. Fact from experience

"What happened to you eye and is that wings I see there?" She walked around me scanning me up and down. I crossed my arms as of course this was brought back again. I almost forgot that my appearance had changed.

"Long story but in short a demon changed me to this, a demon that the blue idiot released. As far as I know is gathering the emeralds as we speak. This reminds me I was going to contact the organization about it." I said and she just looked at me funny before she shrugged.

"I could speak with the commander but you have to give him more details, and here I thought I would get a break from my job." She sighed disappointed as most of our conversations are about work or serious matters.

"So why are you here?" I asked when her eyes were just observing the other mortals running around and…play tag? I am not sure what to call it anymore.

"There is a precious emerald on this island I am going to put in my collection." She smiled innocently, I was aware she had a weakness for jewels…but for emeralds…. I guess I just can't see any value in them anymore.

"So why don't you steal it then?" I ask and she crosses her arm before she look at me like I had insulted her.

"First of its not stealing when nobody owns it, and I think this was actually more entertaining." She defended and giggles as Knuckles rammed into a tree as he got a hard hit by the hammer. Yeah I guess its kind a funny. The echidna pulls out his head from the tree stem and start yelling at the pink hedgehog. Sonic had stopped running at that point and approached us.

"Hey Rouge!" He waved casually, I wasn't aware they were acquaintance but then again the hero was pretty much everywhere.

"Hello blue."

"Shads we have to hurry now before Knuckles gets flip again!" I frowned as he tried to push me to walk but I just roughly shoved him aside. I just hate that hedgehog too much.

"The only one he actually cared to bother with was you faker." I poked his chest and he gave me a hard look which I wasn't familiar with. But it was nice with turned tables.

"Yeah but you started the fight so technically your fault. "

"If you hadn't slept beside me then there wouldn't been a fight to begin with!"

"Guys guys..I have no idea what the fuss is all about but my ears hurts. So can you stop?" Rouge said before she gave me a wink for some reason. I will never understand that bat.

"Fine…"

"So let's eat like planned!" Sonic shouted before he ran off leaving us both without a second thought. I guess he was finally giving me some space?

"You are friend with Sonic hmm~ News to me." Rouge gave me a smug grin that forced me to look away in annoyance.

"Hardly!" I said and stomped after that damn hero. I wanted to eat then leave this place get the emeralds kick Silvers ass, then back to the office like old good times. I was not going to let these incidents change me. At some point after a lot of time spent on eating for some reason. Well Sonic just couldn't shut his mouth when he eat, in fact he seemed to babble more.

I was relieved when we finally were going to leave this damn cursed island. Plus I made sure Amy doesn't join us after practically talking sense to her into submission. I would in no means let that nightmare get into action.

I sighed as I was sitting in the seat I once fell out from. I put the belt on tightly before I looked up to the hedgehog that was on the wing.

"Okay ready?" Tails asked and Sonic giving the classic thumb up.

"Ready! For take off!" I rolled my eyes and looked below where Amy was standing along with Knuckles and Rouge. The pink annoyance was waving like a madman while Rouge seemed to flirt to the echidna.

"Call me!" Amy yelled as Tails activated tornado and it was increasing its speed until it took off. It wasn't too bad to be up in the sky again, although I started to develop bit paranoia for heights. Says the one with wings heh. The biplane soon was stabilized and I could relax and just watch Angel Island disappear afar.

"So Tails where are we heading?" Sonic asked as he sat down on the wing and kicked his legs in the air.

"Well depends…I think the best would be to search for the emeralds. What do you think Shadow?" I was planning in going to station square and contacting G.U.N but since Rouge showed up I guess I don't need to.

"Straight for the emeralds."

"Sonic give the emerald detector to Shadow." Tails handed it over to the hero smoothly before he gave it to me. We didn't exchange looks as I was more interested in the device. I activated it and was relieved that none of them were close to each other, neither did any of them move. That meant that Silver hadn't gathered them yet and was still searching. I wasn't sure if he could use his power to find them but it wouldn't surprise me much.

"North west is the closest one."

Tails nodded before he made a sharp turn to the direction. The place was known for well snow I guess. But then again twinkle town have its rumor of good quality as well. But I never personally traveled there. I don't like cold locations….neither too warm either. I simply content in Station square.

You could tell on the weather that we were getting closer to twinkle town. It was getting cold and snow was soon falling. I doubted this aircraft could stand this kind of weather but it didn't show any signs of distress.

"You're getting chilly there shads?" Sonic asked all of the sudden, in fact I was but nothing I couldn't handle.

"I think you should worry more about yourself mortal." I smirked and he just shrugged.

"I have been running around here many times and cold never got to me." I guess I shouldn't be too surprised. How many times have they gathered these emeralds in the first place?

"We are going for a landing guys hold on." Tails said and soon pointed the tip lower down. I hated the feeling of gravity switching slightly as we were going down. I was surprised that Sonic was still on that damn wing. Soon the wheels hit the ground which I actually couldn't see because of all this snow. We soon stopped and could get out from the plane. It was nice to be on your own feet again. Sitting still for two hours had made my legs numb.

We were on the airport and considering how there was active planes here I assumed it was Tornados personal landing spot. I looked down on the emerald device seeing its location.

"The emerald is not in the town its further north."

"Well we are not really in a hurry." Sonic said making me glare at him. Of course we are in a hurry Silver is going to collect the damn rocks and we have to be first!

"I will pretend I didn't hear that." I muttered and soon got a playful pat on my back.

"Aw come on Shadow it won't hurt to enjoy the surroundings. Have you even been in twinkle town?"

"No I haven't and I doubt there is anything special here either." I pointed out and looked across the airport, further away was twinkle town but beyond that, was the location of the emerald.

"Okay guys I need to cover up the tornado. I might be here for a while I see you at the hotel the usual number!" Tails waved at us before he got in to the tornado.

Okay so now I was alone with the hero again and forced to be that for a while. He was giving me a wide smile as if he was planning something.

"Okay let's go Shadow I need to show you everything that is amazing about this place!" I sighed I knew I wasn't going to get away from this. I put the device in my quills and hesitated before I nodded.

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I am not sure where to start as I guide Shadow through the city, he didn't look to comfortable with the crowd. Especially when fans just ran up to me asking for autographs. But what had bothered me was the fact that he had kept his reptile eye hidden. I know it was scary and all but that must be a lot of effort to keep it closed.

"So where would you like to go?"

"I thought you would show me." I hear him mutter, okay maybe I wasn't the best guide. But it was still fun to spend time with the angel.

"Fine okay lets go to uhm….." I stopped to think as we were walking through the snowy park. I smirked as I got an idea. I went down on my knee and quickly picked up the snow and pressed it gently to a ball before I threw it at him.

"Snow Angel!" I yelled as it hit his face, he rubbed it off and growled at me. I know Shadow wasn't really much for games….

"You will pay for that." He yelled before he made a snowball and threw it. I laughed as he missed and dodged another one. I skillfully made a new one and counter one or two of his before it hit him again.

"I am too good at thi-" I stopped as a snowball hit my face. I spit out the snow before I perk my ears as I hear him laugh. Yes he was actually laughing! Deep smooth and cute at the same time, I wished to hear more of it but he soon stopped.

"You lost hedgehog." He smirked as if he had won but I wasn't going to allow that. I suddenly charge at him and tackle him down to the snow, I laughed as I only saw his hands stick out from the mass of snow. I decided to reach for his hand to pull him up but was dragged down instead, falling facedown the snow. He sat up and laughed again damn this trip was so worth it. I feared if I pointed it out he would stop again.

It must also been the first time I saw him smile, my eyes was staring at him like a piece of art. I felt my muzzle heat up and started to cover it with snow to cool it down.

"I came up with a great idea!" I said when he had stopped laughing and was only smiling.

"Follow me!" I said and stood up eagerly, I took his hand as he was beside me and started to pull him to the direction. I was surprised that he didn't try to free his hand, no instead I felt him tighten the grip so he wouldn't lose me. I guess I got him in a good mood. Our fur was soaked wet not that this bothered me but I wasn't sure how this climate affected Shadow.

That's why I decided to go to the tiny café nearby. Shadow curiously looked around as we entered.

"Take a seat Shadow I will buy something." I said as I let him go, I walked over to the woman and got my two cups of warm chocolate before I paid. The angel sat near the window and was observing the snowfall. I put the cups on the table and sat down on the other side. His ruby eyes looked at the cup with interest before he looked up at me.

"What is it?"

"How about you find out?" I smiled as he looked at me suspiciously before he sniffed it. Shadow sighed before sipped the drink. He soon put it down and gave me a small smile. Did I win on lottery or something?

"Not bad."

"Yeah this place has the best drinks." I grinned and felt successful when Shadow drank some more. Our fur was soon drying as we drank the warm chocolate. It was nice and peaceful the way he liked it I assume. We soon finished the cups and I decided to make a different approach.

"I have been wondering…what does an angel do?" He looked at me confused with the question. Shadow remained silent for a while as if pondering if he should answer or not.

"I guess it depends on what type of angel."

"What were you?" I got curious now, what could that black hedgehog have been. I wouldn't have guessed he was one to begin with.

"Guardian angel, highest ranked." He answered with a smug smirk, show off.

"We do the usual thing, when a mortal pray to the goddess we will reply in some way or bless them. Sometimes if the heart of the mortal isn't pure we would ignore them. " I nodded and just imagine the dark hog flying around and helping people that was kind an amusing actually.

"So were you good at it?"

"No." He gave me a stern reply as something wasn't right about the subject. I didn't want to press it but I had to ask.

"You called Silver your master before..he wasn't good was he?" This question made him flinch, I regretted it as soon as I said it. He suddenly looked uncomfortable about it and gritted his teeth.

"He was a very bad teacher leave it at that." Shadow muttered and looked out from the window avoiding eye contact.

"Well yeah he is an annoying bastard, and what's up with his quills anyways? I swear it looks like a starfish on his forehead." I said and smiled there was a long silence but Shadows lips soon turned upwards before he was forced to laugh. I just watched him hunch over and let out the laugh. I didn't know why he wasn't laughing more often before or let alone smile. But I will try to keep him smiling, unless I tease of course.

"Be happy he wasn't here to hear that." Shadow said between his laughs that soon turned into a low chuckle.

"I doubt he could deny that though." I smirked before I stood up.

"Let's not stay here all day I have more things to show you!" I gave him my hand that he accepts and I pulled him up. Such a gentleman I am!

"Does it involve snow?"

"Maybe."


	13. Chapter 13

**Author note: Thank you for all the reviews :D Thought its fair enough i answer some of the guests.**

 **The Guest:** Mephiles has teal stripes, not purple

 **You are right Mephiles stripes is teal. It said purple on sonic wiki so i went with that. :)**

 **The Guest :**I'm really the only guest so far, so I thought I should make a name out of it. You know, this story reminds me of a song called 'Lullaby for a Princess.' Change a few lyrics and I think you'll see what I mean. ;)

 **Yeah i checked it out i understand what you mean :P First time i saw the video though :D**

 **Guest:** You're on a roll! One thing though, you keep saying 'red eyes' when he only has one red eye now. But it's still a good story! XD

 **I made three chapters on that day so i took a break...thats why this chapter didnt get published so fast. Plus some chapters from now on might take longer time. About the red eyes...Yeah i make mistakes...:/ And thanks!:D**

 **Hope you guys likes chapter 13 though! Tell me what ya think^^**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I was in a good mood surprise surprise, the hero actually for once was…different for some reason. But it was just a matter of time before he teased me again, or whatever it is. Most likely trying a new approach not that I minded.

I let him pull me through twinkle town that was decorated like it was Christmas. It actually just felt like Christmas being in this town. I never celebrated it though, I am a busy mobian that don't have time for it. In fact we don't have time for this nonsense, the emerald is priority not snowball fight and a cup of warm chocolate. Sonic suddenly stops and smile to me innocently before he let me go.

"Stay here shads I am going to get something! Okay? Stay!" He said and put his hands up like a command for a dog before he ran off. I sigh as I was left in the middle of a plaza, I walk over to one of the benches and removed the snow before I sat down. Might as well make myself comfortable, even if the hog is the "fastest thing alive".

White snow soon cover my black pelt gently, I shake my head now and then to get it off. Humans and mobians alike walk past me and give me weird looks. I was famous person after all but nobody approach me here for some reason. I facepalm as I realize my right eye was open of course it was odd. But I really couldn't be bothered at this point, at least both wasn't reptile.

I flinched as Sonic appear out of nowhere "like usual". His hands were hidden behind his back and give me a smug grin.

"Guess what it is!" I rolled my eyes and began to think, maybe another stupid rose. But it had to be something teasing, something Sonic would do….

"Eyepatch?" I frowned since it wouldn't surprise me too much, he gave me an amused expression before he shakes his head. He reveal two chillidogs and it was now my turn to shake my head.

"Sonic my stomach can't take that food I will get ill." He lower his ears before he shove them down into his mouth quickly. And without warning was over me with one knee on the bench close enough for me to smell the stench of chilidog.

"So…what does your stomach like?" Sonic asked all of the sudden before his hand gently rub my belly. I blush before my hands went down to grip his wrist in attempt to pull it away. Why did he have the urge to touch me all the time without asking!?

"Stop it Sonic.." I glare at him but he just gave me a playful expression as if he was happy that he pressed the right buttons.

"I will when you tell me what you like." I tried to think of something quickly but the rubbing soon got rather comfortable and warm. I mentally growled as the dream flashed back to me again, I couldn't think of any food. The plane the pleasure that damn damn pleasure! THAT DAMN HEDGEHOG! My eyes searched around in the plaza to see anything eatable because my mind was clouded with nonsense.

My eyes soon spot a child further away eating an ice cream. Who eat an ice cream in this cold place?! Warm chocolate sure but ice cream….

"Ice cream!" I said anyways, Sonic removed his hand and looked surprised with what I said. I would too if Sonic said the same. But my mind just couldn't progress for some reason damn that dream! It just faded away as soon as his hands were off me again.

"Ice cream huh." He muttered and was in deep thought. I just looked down in shame for thinking such dirty images. Especially when the hog I dreamt about is standing right in front of me. Is this the way my brain trying to tell me that I like him? He suddenly takes my hand and helps me up from the bench.

"Okay ice cream it is then. I know exactly where!" Sonic cheerfully pull me along to whatever this place is. I regret it…. I really don't fancy ice cream its fine but it's not my favorite, but it's better than chilidog. We soon arrived with my little to no interest.

"So which one do you want?" He asks as we look at the signs of different types of ice cream. Seems like twinkle town put effort into this too ice cream stuff. I didn't find anything in particular I liked or disliked so I just shrugged.

"You decide I like them all."

"Okay."

I didn't care to listen what he ordered, ice cream is always the same thing..taste and cold. He soon came back with a cake cone filled with white vanilla cream I assume since it was white. Sonic give me the cake cone, I look at it for a while before I taste it and as I thought it was vanilla. I feel Sonic eye me while I licked it and sometimes take a bite, I wanted to finish it quickly. We had left the place and were in a more calm empty part of twinkle town. I enjoyed the ice cream along with the silence and not the constantly crowd chit chat.

"Can I taste it? Looks pretty good."

"Sure." I said after I swallowed and handed it over to the hero. Sonic didn't take it instead he grab my arm and pull me close. He leans down to a point I could feel his breath on my muzzle. I glare at him for the sudden closeness, it was odd even for him. But before I could react I felt his tongue touch my lips. I tense up as he continues to lick my muzzle, I drop my ice cream in pure shock.

It was soft and gentle giving me a new kind of sensation. I was getting warm again with fast racing heartbeat. It took me a while before my brain could progress as the tongue kept licking me.

"Sonic sto-" Sonic interrupted me as his tongue enter my mouth without warning. I feel his hand place behind my head and press me forward to deepen the kiss. My eyes were wide as the tongue rub against mine without hesitation. I could bite him if I wanted to but instead try to shove him away.

It didn't work and I started to feel very weak under his touch. I had never experienced this before but I could tell Sonic knew what he was doing. I just tried to avoid the tongue that intruded my mouth but Sonic didn't let me. He had full control of the situation while I was confused. His other hand suddenly went to my back and touched my wings. I flinched at first but soon relaxed them allowing him to rub them as he wanted.

I gave up defending the tongue as well and let him taste it as he wished. I felt it touch every inch of it even the corners of my mouth. I am sure nothing of it was untouched by his tongue, and especially when I stopped fighting him. My hands were no longer resisting him and allowed him to pull me closer.

Sonic acted like a hungry beast as he flavor my tongue, what a twist of personality. I soon noticed that his hand left the wings and was trailing downwards. The fingertips were digging through my pelt gently while it was getting closer my tail. I flinched as some senses return and my hands turn to push him away. A part of me didn't want this while one did, was this just another dream?

Sonic noticed my sudden resistance and stopped his fingers. He pulls away although saliva still connects our lips. I panted and felt the heat reaching up to my eartips, while the emerald eyes scanned my expression.

I am speechless and confused, I felt like I lost all control. And I am always in control! How else would I have been so successful? Plus I am an angel or demon! This is just a mortal! I am superior to his kind! Plus I am neither gay nor submissive, no in fact I don't even like mortals!

"Taste good, may I have more?" He asks before he places a lick across my lips again asking for entrance. My muzzle was on fire why on earth did this mortal make me feel so weird!? What did he want?! I shake my head quickly not doing the same mistake of speaking.

"Shame…" He muttered with a disappointed tone. I was more focused to calm down my senses and the heat that had spread to my eartips. It took a while before I had recovered and was able to glare at the hero.

"Never do that again!" I growl threatening but that didn't seem to affect him at all. Does he ever take me seriously?

"You said I could taste it. And I did on your lips….and you also had some inside." He grin, I really need to be more careful of what I say. This was like the same with "wash my back" incident. I hate it when he uses my words against me.

"Just don't do it again."

"No promises." He answers casually like I have no say in that. I could still taste his saliva in my mouth with a mix of chilidog. My muzzle was completely soaked with it and I try to rub it away. His scent was stuck on me, it smelt good but I didn't want it! I am not his partner! And I don't want to!

His personality didn't even make sense with this sort of behavior. I thought he would be more insecure and innocent. But no he is dominant and confident, and why me? The emerald must have triggered something, no doubt. Maybe there is a way to reverse it….

I flinch as he suddenly grabs my hand again and gently pull me.

"We still have other things to do." Sonic chuckle planning something that I think involve body contact at some point.

"Can't we just go to the hotel? I am tired." I admit, it was getting pretty dark but I was mostly exhausted after that kiss. How is that even possible!? I mentally groan in frustration as Sonic give me a disappointed look.

"You need to eat something." Sonic pointed out, ice cream didn't really count I guess. Especially when I only ate the half of it.

"I eat in the hotel."

Sonic muttered something I couldn't hear before he sighs in defeat.

"Fine let's go."

I was relieved when we reached to the five star hotel. This wasn't very unusual luxury considering how much money I spent on my own house. We soon got inside and he finally let me go, I could of course just get my own room. But I was sure Sonic would annoy me if I tried and I really couldn't be bothered with that.

The damn hero ended up having some conversation with the female human. I felt like falling asleep right then standing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes gently, Sonic noticed it and finally got to the point.

"Room seven as usual." Sonic smile while the human turns to give us the key. I didn't care how luxury the hotel was I just wanted to sleep. Tails wasn't here as we got in, there were just two bedrooms and I knew I most likely would share bed with blue idiot.

Most furniture was blue and yellow….is that supposed to resemble Tails and Sonic or are we in Sweden? Well the furniture was IKEA so I guess I was partly right. I wanted to sleep but I just remember…I reek sonic.. I needed a shower….

"Where are you going?"

"I need a shower." I headed to the toilet and was about to close the door but is stopped by of course the hero.

"Can I join?" I growl at the question while he gives me an innocent smile

"Certainly not!"

"But I can wash your back." He smirks at me, I didn't hesitate but kick his balls hard enough to hurt. He hunch over and whine in pain. I push him away before I slam the door shut, he will recover at some point. I sighed and pulled off my attire quickly before entering the shower. I wonder if anyone saw us before, I didn't notice any mortals around but I might be wrong. But then again I am sure Sonic would have stopped if he did.

Or we will find out on the newspaper tomorrow…yay…I shake off the thought and start rubbing in the products. But for some reason couldn't get off the scent. It's not possible that mortals can claim right? And even if they could wouldn't they need to bite or something? I didn't spot any signs of bite marks neither….weird. I groaned as I had tried for a few minutes and gave up it wasn't working.

I head out from the shower and dry my pelt as good as I can. I will not enjoy facing that faker again..

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I was sitting in the bed and was still sore between my legs. Shadow gave it a nice kick and I would like to make him pay for that. I was staring at the tv that was hanging on the wall but nothing was really interesting.

I was at least happy I got to taste the angel. It was interesting how he gave up so quickly…I guess that means he is a submissive uke, surprised me actually. I would have thought that he would either kill me or fight for dominance.

I could easily take him if his resistance shut down that easily. But I doubt he would let just anyone do that. Does he have a weak spot for me? It's amusing how he doesn't look submissive but if I pressure him hard enough he will. How cute he looked like when I had pulled away from the kiss. So insecure innocent embarrassed and confused.

I want that hedgehog no doubt, shame he doesn't seem to think the same about me. But he must give up at some point right? Because..I like him.

My ears perks up as Shadow finally out from the toilet. He glares at me when our eyes meet. I guess he is still mad about what happened before.

"I am going to bed." Is all he says before he turns around to leave, I run over to him quickly and grab his arm.

"Do you really think you can just kick my balls and get away with it?" I frown because it actually hurt a lot and it was not fine! I was just teasing him before.

"So what are you going to do about it? Kick my balls?" He gives me a cocky smirk. I press him against the wall in annoyance. I wasn't sure how to avenge since I don't want to harm him. I pull him in an embrace not caring that my pelt gets slightly wet. I soon pull away and see the confused angel with wide eyes, I guess he expected more.

"Okay fair now. I am going to bed care to join me?" I smirk as his epic blush appears.

"Of course not! I am not sharing bed with you!" He points his finger at me like I had just done a crime.

"Fine if you are so scared of me…then you can sleep in the other bed."

"I am not scared of you mortal!" I mentally smirk as he bites the bait. He suddenly shoves me aside and stomp over to the bedroom. Shadow..you are so easy to trick its almost sad. Not that I mind as long as it's me tricking him.

I soon follow him and hear him growl randomly before he settle down in the bed. I guess he didn't want to eat then? I couldn't be bothered to point it out either. I take my place on the other side and feel pretty victorious.

"Stay on your side of the bed got it?" I shrug as it actually doesn't matter that much, it's just nice to have him close.

"Fine, hope you don't mind if I watch tv because I don't think I will fall asleep yet." I say but don't get a reply so I take it as a no. I sigh as I switch it on and try to find a good channel. Nothing interesting as usual so I ended up watching animal planet. I looked over the angel now and then, noticing that his wings kept on flapping. It had been going on for a while and I couldn't ignore it anymore.

"Can't sleep?" Shadow flinches suddenly and turns around to look at me.

"How did you know I wasn't sleeping?"

"Your wings were flapping."

"Oh.."

"I can help you…if you want." I give him a warm smile but I know he is most likely going to decline it.

"Does it involve body contact?"

"Well…yeah."I scratch my muzzle trying to find another way to help him without that. Maybe drugs? But that probably wouldn't work because he is an angel plus is not healthy.

"Not interested." He answers quickly before he sits up to watch the tv with me. He frowns as the topic about the lions in this case was about their heat. I lean close to him with a smug smile

"Good thing mobians don't get into heat wouldn't that be chaotic." I chuckle amused just thinking of the mortals running left to right to mate.

"Yes plus wouldn't be much mortals left if it did." I blinked confused with his comment. Mating should increase population tenfold if heat existed.

"Why?"

"Because I would have killed every single mobian that approached me." Shadow smirk evilly for some reason, I couldn't quite put the finger on it.

"But you would get attracted too." I points out , Shadow snort and shake his head.

"Nonsense!" I roll my eyes I turn my attention to the tv. Shadow finally yawn and lay down to fall asleep but doesn't seem to work. Shadow was a on and off progress sit up lay down twist and turn and yawn again.

This has to been his fourth attempt to sleep, I felt myself getting bored of the tv and tired as well. Tails hadn't showed up yet to my surprise, maybe I should go and check on him? Shadow didn't find a suitable position so I decide to help him whenever he likes it or not.

My arms wrap around his belly and pull him up towards me. Shadow yelp and as I expected trying to struggle out from my arms.

"Let me go mortal! I don't want your help!"

"Calm down Shadow…if this doesn't help I promise I will never touch you again. " He looks up at me searching for any signs of prank I guess? I couldn't blame him, I have teased him countless of times already.

"Fine, good luck." He smirks, I soon let go of him since I no longer have to force him.

"Lay your head on my lap." I command which I could tell he wasn't so pleased with. But I guess the promise was so rewarding according to him. I sighed as he finally listened and lay down facing the tv.

He flinched as I placed my right hand on his head and gently pat him. His body tensed and I could only hear that loud growl of his. I grin at the reaction, typical Shadow. My left hand went to his wings, his so called weak spot. The growling stops and I hear a content sigh.

His muscles relaxed and quills went soft enough to pat now. I moved my hand from his head and let it rub between the quills. Shadow shudders but doesn't pull away. I was enjoying this, I was finally allowed to touch him again.

My ears perk as I suddenly hear a purr, he can PURR! But only feline mobians can do that! But then again he is partly bird I guess he might have traits of a cat too? It made me smirk though that meant he enjoyed it. I continue to work my hands on the wings and on his back and to the shoulders.

I could just imagine how it would be to have him moaning under you, begging for pleasure. I shouldn't like that thought but I did. What was wrong with me? I have gotten such attraction to him…The emeralds..they must have bonded us back then.

Does this mean that I only want to do these things because of that?...No I already thought before that he was interesting. Shadow is in my taste, opposite personality, strong fast and brave…especially fun to tease! The emerald must have just pushed me to the direction, doesn't seem like it affected Shadow though. Because he is an angel or fueled by chaos energy?

The purring suddenly stopped and the wings were fell down. He had fallen asleep, I knew I could do it! I mentally chuckled as I didn't want to wake up the sleeping hog. Tails soon showed up and thankfully didn't make too much noise before he reached to the bedroom.

I put my finger against my lips signing him to be quiet we could talk tomorrow after all. Tails got the message and moved out from the room. I sighed as I shut down the tv and looked down at the angel. I moved him a bit so I could lie down as well. Shadow curled into a tight ball right beside me. It was actually really cute, I really wanted to pet him again but that would wake him up. So I just curled into a ball beside him and enjoy the scent from the angel that seems to be mixed with my own.

We would have to search for the emeralds tomorrow…and I didn't look forward to it. I would rather go through twinkle town again with the angel. But you can't have everything you want….


	14. Chapter 14

**Author note: Yes last chapter was a bit confusing but I guess i tend to do that sometimes.**

 **The guest:** Well, the romance seems to be escalating quickly. I like Sonadow but I hope they slow down a little. _; I honestly thought Shadow would put up more of a fight, given his... history.

 **Dont worry there is a reason why he didnt, its explained in this chapter. I dont like to fast sonadows either XD**

 **The guest:** I hope Sonic takes it easy on the teasing for now. Even I'm starting to get uncomfortable.

 **Yeah he is a bit unfair actuallyXD**

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I didn't spot Shadow as I woke up, I was expected him to attack me at this point. But why hadn't he? I must be missing something...I shrug it off as nothing and decides to get up, I already heard Tails in the kitchen with a good smell of pancakes, weird breakfast but I don't mind. I would rather eat chilidogs but that works too. I stretch my arms as I walk and sigh content when I finished.

"Good morning Tails." The fox turn around with the pan and flip the pancake skillfully. Sometimes I wonder if he really is a kid or not.

"Good morning!" He smiled as he put the pancake among the others on the plate.

"Where is Shadow?" I had to ask the ebony hog couldn't just be gone right?

"He said that he needed fresh air or he would tear this whole hotel apart. " I bit my lower lip of course. I guess he got mad for falling asleep? Or did I miss something?

"Oh I see…What were you doing yesterday? You arrived so late, don't tell me you were with the tornado all that time." I asked quickly before Tails would question something about it, I looked over to the kitsune that was picking out several of toppings for the pancakes.

"No I was actually checking out where the position of the emerald was…more specific."

"But we have the emerald device."

"I made a new one." He smiled and showed me a bigger one than the one we carried.

"I know it's a bit big…but they didn't really have any better material around. But what I do know is that the emerald is under thick layer of snow, and it's near the mountain." He smiled like that was good news.

"Great.." I sigh It's the first time an emerald have been located in such snowy area. It will be hard to dig it up and probably really cold too.

"We might have to wait though because it's quite bad weather. I can't give you a lift with the tornado."

"Doesn't matter I will go anyways." I turn around to see the ebony hedgehog leaning on the wall sending me a death glare before turning his attention to the fox. I frown as I didn't agree with him. Sure we needed the emerald but if it was bad weather then we shouldn't go.

"I wouldn't advice it." Tails added before he sits down beside me. He soon shoves down a pancake without the care in the world. My eyes were focused on the ebony hedgehog that seemed so different now….

"Hey I didn't ..ake food on..ly for myself.. you k..now." Tails said between his chewing making it slightly hard to understand. Shadow snorted before he sat down on the other side, I guess he didn't want to be close to me after what happened?

"Let's eat then." I replied and got a simple nod from the angel. I hate those nods, it means something is on his mind that bothers him. We soon finished in silence while Tails gave me odd looks since I usually would talk when I eat.

"Taste good Tails you nailed it." I grin before I ruffle his hair playfully. I didn't want him to be worried of my behavior. He laughed before he gave me a prideful smile. Shadow finished quickly and left the table.

"I am going for the emerald." I mentally growled before I swallowed the pancake and quickly stopped him. His reptile and ruby eyes blinked surprised as I was standing in his way. But they soon turned to glare at me with hate.

"I am going whenever you like it or not mortal." He hissed furiously as if he was going to attack me.

"Fine I am going with you." I muttered displeased as I gave in, but I was not going to let him go alone.

"If you guys go I want to come too." Tails suddenly appear with a happy smile as if this was a picnic trip. I shake my head in disapproval, I am not risking my brother life in this mission. Plus I wanted to have a talk with shadow… alone.

"Sorry tails but I don't want to put you in danger." He sighs in disappointment which made me feel bad.

"Come on faker I don't have all day." Shadow suddenly growls as he shoves me aside with force to get out of there. I was surprised with the rough treatment, if he was mad about yesterday…then why didn't he attack me then!? It doesn't make sense.

"We will return before lunchtime!" I said quickly before I took off after that grumpy angel. I ditched my brother for that asshole. He hadn't really gotten far before I was up by his side.

"We shouldn't go, a lot of people have died on that mountain. Especially when bad weather strikes." He look at me amused and chuckle, I don't see how that was funny.

"I am not a mortal you fool, so if someone dies it would be you." Of course he would use the card me being all mighty because I am an angel.

"You will be in pain." I already seen the hog tortured screaming and crying. I don't want that to happen again.

"Probably."

"And you can't even pick that rock without going high wire." This makes him stop and look at me for a while before sighing.

"You are right, good thing you are coming with me then." He answer in distaste, I assume he didn't like to admit that one. I was considering whenever or not have it his way, if I didn't join he would most likely forced to wait. Unless he wanted to take a risk and I couldn't have that.

"I want this over with so let's do this quick." Shadow said as we had gotten out from the hotel. Quick…I smirk as I knew what he was thinking of.

"Want to race there?" He ignores my comment and just takes off. I chuckle and sped after with ease, Shadow was still rusty with the skates. It would be faster if I carried him since I am more skillful but I doubt he would agree to that. We zigzag through the town avoiding cars and obstacles, but this time I would make sure he doesn't harm himself. And I don't care if he is an angel with healing powers! I am not a hero for nothing!

We were soon outside the town and the roads was getting worse each second. Shadow didn't notice this though since he wasn't touching it to begin with.

"Shadow! Slow down!" I yell glad that we weren't faster than the speed of sound. His ears perked and soon slowed down to my level until both of us stopped. As Tails said the weather wasn't good. It was a snow storm and we were running straight for it. The angel groaned as snow was finally touching his skates, it reached up to our knees and it was a wonder I hadn't tripped.

"It will be easier if I carry you from this point." Shadow said without looking at me, he was staring at the device he got from Tails. I frown at that suggestion, it felt like an insult. I shouldn't act like this but I shake my head.

"I won't allow that, Let's just walk." I muttered and I could tell Shadow was surprised with my behavior. I walked out in the snow storm in frusteration, I know it was not the wisest thing. My legs were getting cold quickly and my shoes were soaked.

"You are a stupid mortal." Shadow growl at me as we walk, I just roll my eyes.

"I have experience with this stuff, I have fought against eggman even in space!" I smirk cockily even though he couldn't see it.

"In super form yes I know, but it's not about that it's about your survival. I can walk through this with ease." He said gently while I felt like he was further insulting me? Did he underestimate me that much? It was getting colder and my fur was almost covered in snow and I was almost unrecognizable.

"I have faced worse things than this even without super form." I growl loudly he suddenly appear beside me with his chaos fire again.

"At least let me warm you up then." He mutter, was it really bothering him that much? It was unlike him maybe I had teased him so much that I hadn't noticed this side of him? I felt the heat from his hands and nodded appreciated.

"Thanks that will do." I answer feeling ashamed of what I have put him through. I wanted to talk with him about yesterday but…I guess that can wait after we gotten the emerald.

"So where exactly is the emerald, we have been walking for ages..." I groan as I lost my feelings in my legs. Maybe I should allow him to carry me….We had been walking for 15minutes already and the fire wasn't really helping my legs.

"There." He suddenly point at the flat snow. Right Tails said it was under snow…

"I guess we have to dig it out?" I gave him a fake smile since I didn't want to put my hands in the snow as well it was already bad enough.

"I will clear it, won't be hard for me." His blazing hands go down to the snow and melt everything in its path. I observe as he continue the progress but it became harder for the angel as the snow storm increased. Plus I wanted that fire to warm me now, I wasn't sure how much longer I could stand this. So much for being the invincible sonic that could do everything.

"Okay I can see it, you can pick it up now." Shadow said and backed off, there it was a yellow chaos emerald. I hurried over and picked it up, the relief of the powerful gem in my hands was amazing. I felt it warm me up and the cold was completely gone for the moment. The problem was…the weather was getting worse.

"Look shads! I am all good again!" I yell loudly…a bit too loudly. We both flinch as the mountain starts..falling? Avalanche!

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

My eyes widened at the massive size of snow heading our way. That damn mortal really did it this time. I growled furiously before I pick up the idiot and skate down the mountain. The blasted weather hit me hard almost sending me backwards.

I didn't need to turn around to know that the avalanche was closing in, the loud sound of it crashing down was convincing enough. If it hit us Sonic would most likely die, I would be buried and probably be in too much pain to dig myself out. There was another option…

"Sonic give me the emerald!" I growl and he looked at me with hesitation before he give me it. I took a tight grip of it and knew that I would regret this. The emerald started to shine and the energy fused with mine. I tried hard to focus the purpose I wanted it to do…the very thing I didn't desire….

The energy went inside my body and I tried to manipulate it. I was going to do the same as silver, I consume it with negativity. I gasped as the energy was going high wire as expected but I tried to aim where this outburst would go. As I think I got it right I let it go, I screamed as my bones of my wings were growing tearing my skin and muscles apart. My right eye was burning again, I guess it didn't go quite as I hoped. But most of the energy strike my back and painfully caused my wings to grow out.

My mighty wings were finally in its original size, Sonic was staring at me with wide eyes as. I guess they weren't so cute anymore. The snow was soon going to hit us and I didn't have time to test them out but before I began to flap my wings with force. They wind tried to pick me up and throw us backwards but I couldn't allow that. The wings were crying out in pain as I forced more pressure into them to defy the weather.

I closed my eyes in pain as my wings starting to pick us up in the air slowly, while hearing the snow getting closer. I thought we were done for but it didn't hit us. I open my eyes and can see the avalanche continue down the mountain. The wind wasn't to kind to my wings though as it violently tried to change my course. But I do rather stay up here in the sky than down there.

I was furious, with the mortal of course that started the avalanche, all this work for nothing. I didn't exchange a word to him, he didn't deserve it. I was sick and tired of him and his mind games, he even took advantage of my shock! Maybe I should drop him here? And tell the rest that he died by an accident?

That would have been amusing thought I mentally chuckled. The weather was getting calmer the further away from the mountain we got.

"Sha-"

"Silence mortal!" I growled furiously well sue me for it, I was not in the best mood. And here I thought the mobian had changed his behavior. I knew I hated that hog before I met him but this much? He is getting to Silvers degree in his own way.

But it was nice to get my wings in the proper shape, and not some tiny bird wings!

I went higher up and let my wings spread out and not flap as much as the wind calmed down. I enjoyed the air touch my feathers and the freedom it gave me.

"Sorry.." I frowned as Sonic spoke even if I told him not to. Here I thought he would take some sort of opportunity to touch me because I was carrying him.

"It was wrong of me!" I blinked confused with his outburst since it didn't make sense. He bit his lower lip and looked down in shame?

"I am sorry for yesterday…I went too far."

"You took advantage of my shock. " I growled furiously, I didn't actually want this conversation since it was already too late.

"You were in shock?!..." Sonic cover his head with his hands in shame.

"Of course I was, do you really think in the right mind I was that submissive you imbecile!?"

"I am sorry! I didn't know what I was thinking…I just got ….I am sorry. I wasn't thinking.."

"Maybe it's time to start thinking then." I growled and the conversation ended. I tried to calm down and focus on the wind, but it didn't help. I pushed more strength into my wings and didn't take long before we saw twinkle town.

I soon spotted the hotel and gracefully landed on it. I put down the mortal who looked like he was going to cry any second but he didn't have my remorse. I threw the dead emeralds to him that he caught quickly but his expression didn't change.

Before he could say something I took off in the sky, I needed to be alone right now. I kept on flying for more than two hours. My wings were tired and shaky after its brutal use. Most of the flight has been only a view of the sea. I had no idea where I was but it didn't matter anymore. But I finally spotted an island and decided to land on the beach.

It was nice to fold my exhausted wings, but I ignored the dried blood on my back. I knew what I had to do though. I approached the sea and looked down on my reflection. My right eye was bloodshot like in my crystal form.

I bit my lower lip and felt the flashback of my past return to me. I have avoided thinking about it for centuries. I felt my throat hurt as sadness consume me, I promised myself to never show this form.

I was never gifted with anything only cursed, and here I have built up a new life. But the past returns and crash down on me with agony and suffering. I sit down on the beach letting the water soak my skates.

I thought I could move on…..the stress was building up again. I had tried to keep my emotions in check ever since that hog started to tease me. But that a shock got to me, I don't even remember most of the details. But I do recall getting very weak and confused while that mortal did those things to me. But I could tell even in shock that a part of me wanted it why?...

I tried to find answers to that, and it soon made sense…I didn't get affection at young age neither Tikal nor the angels gave me it. Those years had been spent on abuse and at some point rapes. Thrown to earth because of my crystal form that is now slowly returning! I wanted affection…

But I ask aid from the hero who have just given me discomfort as if I wasn't worth his respect. I know that he have developed a thing for me since the dungeon incident. Similar to Silver…but in a different way..

Was it my fault? Silver was once the most purest Angel, but as soon as I show up..that changed…. Sonic also now is starting to change….

I pull up my knees and wrap my arms around it before I rest my muzzle on it. Must be my fault….

Tears soon runs down my muzzle as the shell I built suddenly broke. I should be stronger than this! I am centuries years old I should have moved on! What does mortals do when they are alone in pain?...I bit my lower lip and clench my eyes shut, pray to the goddess…

I know she wouldn't answer me but I wanted support….I put my hands together and start praying. I soon finished but saw no signs of angels. She must have heard it! She always hears it….. I wrap my wings around me and cover my face with me hands.

Who am I trying to fool? She was never there for me! I sobbed in my hands as I kept the wings tightly around me. But suddenly I hear flapping sound…could it be an angel? I flinch as it lands beside me and I unwrap my wings to see who it is.

"I heard your prayers, and I am happy to help." I freeze as the so called angel is none other than Silver the hedgehog.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author note: Okay this chapter is very brutal! It was hard for me to write it too D: Just be ready to get angry at a certain white hog.**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I feel the past fear return upon seeing the demon. I remove my tears before I stand up facing the other. What was he doing here? Did Tikal send him here? Did I deserve punishment that badly? Maybe he had an emerald with him? He smirk satisfied with my appearance and soon claps his hands.

"I don't even have to collect the emeralds if you do the work for me." I spread my wings threatening with a growl. His amber eyes look at me in amusement as he stopped clapping.

"So where is your mortal friend?" He suddenly asks I assume was Sonic he was referring to. I didn't want to think of that blue idiot. His amber eyes looked around as if searching for him but just smirked as he didn't spot the other.

"Ah..I see so we are alone here then." I remained silent for now knowing full well he hate when I do.

"You look surprised to see me here….Well I was heading my way for the emerald but felt it suddenly die. So I assumed you either hid it somehow or….consumed it." He began to walk around me scanning my body up and down as if he expected more changes. So I was right, Silver could sense the emeralds

"I didn't expect to hear your prays though, did you forget that Tikal never cared about you?" I kept glaring at him unfazed of his remark. It certainly wasn't the first time he has said that, so it was getting pretty old. The landscape on the island was quite open and would be hard to avoid his psychokinesis. So fighting the demon would be near to impossible.

I could just hope that he was in a good mood. He knew that I was in his mercy and took enjoyment in it.

"You know Shadow..you could always help me to bring back Mephiles. "My eye twitched in annoyance why would I give in to the ivory hog?

"Why would I do that!?" Silver gave me a smug smirk before he shrug.

"To please your master." I had enough I dig my right wing into the sand and send it flying towards the demon. It hit him straight in the eyes and scream in agony. I didn't wait but summon two spears and throw it at him. The first one hit his left arm but the other one missed as he smoothly backed off as if he knew its direction.

"Wrong move freak!" His closed eyes soon open while tears running down his muzzle. I try to throw more sand at him but this time he was ready. He stops the sand with his psychokinesis before he return it back to me with stronger force. I put my wings around me to protect myself, but Silver harshly open them before the sand hit me like bullets. I cry out in pain as my front was covered in wounds. It soon turns around and hit my back making me fall down to the sand.

Why was he so damn strong! The demon let the sand fall and took a good look at me before he circle around me in amusement. He allows me to get up on my feet slowly. I put my fists up although I know I wouldn't land a single hit on him.

"Shadow…do you know what happens if you get salt in the wounds?" My ruby eyes widened and I try to send another spear but get picked up. The ivory hog give me a sadistic smirk.

"Let's find out." I gasp as I am thrown in to the saltwater, juts the mere impact hurt but not as much as the water hit my wounds. My whole body starts to burns painfully as I was going to melt. I try to scream but get saltwater down my throat. I quickly swim up to surface and try to cough it out. Silver is levitating above the sea and look down at me with a smirk.

I couldn't understand why he enjoys my suffering so much that sick bastard! I had been thrown quite a bit from the island as well and I doubt the demon would allow me to swim to shore. The burning sensation increased but I still tried to move my body and swim back to the island.

Silver chuckle and picks me up again and move me up to his level. I feel the water run down my body and drip down to the sea, but the burning cease. I cough out the remaining water while glaring at him, this just cause him to laugh, but he soon stop as my coughing faded.

"Oh I didn't know it would hurt." He lies and gives me an innocent look. I knew he wasn't finished but I would use the time to recover while he plans something new.

"There is one thing I know though." Silver put his finger up and give me a smug smile similar to Sonic. I didn't want to hear what he had to say, it always end up worse.

"That we angels can't drown, oh you need evidence?...Fine I will show you." He says before I even have a chance to answer. He throws me back down in the water again but don't let go of me. Silver use his psychokinesis on my head and keep me under the surface.

I splash in the water with my hands trying to get up. I am going to drown! I am going to drown! I mentally cry out as the combination of burning and suffocation is too much. I need to breathe I need to breathe now! My lungs cry out in desperation and force my mouth to open, Saltwater flows in down my throat and consume my lungs. I clench my eyes in pain and try to endure it.

I have never experienced such pain and it just keeps spreading! I can't move I can't think only feel my body turn cold mixing the pain of burning and saltwater in my lungs. It never ends! I wish I could die I wished so badly to just die and end it!

I suddenly feel cold wind hit my body and getting moved up and down harshly before something hard hit my cheek. I open my eyes in panic, I wasn't in the water anymore and I had to get the salt water out now! I tried to cough but I couldn't get a strong force to do so. I couldn't breathe in the oxygen the water had settled in my lungs badly!

Whatever kept me alive must be the angel part of me but I couldn't move! My eyes spot the demon that smirk and suddenly shake me up and down violently. This just made everything worse I couldn't get it out and my head started to hurt. Dizzy sick and ill I need to puke but I can't even breathe!

Suddenly the shaking stops but I feel myself getting thrown and my body impact the water repeating like a stone skipping until I collide into something hard.

The force hit my stomach and press out massive amount of water. I start coughing and try to inhale but can't do it properly. I felt like I was painfully coughing out my inside. My eyes were wide and full of tears that stream down my muzzle like a waterfall, it was too painful.

I was on the island again and Silver soon joined me and enjoyed the sight. A puddle of saltwater that I had coughed up that didn't seem to end. It hurt it hurt so much!

"Come on already I am not done with you." I clenched my eyes shut again, I didn't want to see the smug demon watching me. I feel a sharp kick in my stomach and was sent flying in to a rock. My head got the hit and I thought it split apart.

I felt blood trail down my skull but couldn't tend that wound as my lungs still was struggling to work. But I couldn't move I was too tired. I was just laying on my stomach coughing out the remaining water.

Didn't Tikal care at all? She must see this right? I felt my eyes water more with that thought. I saw her as my mother….but she was never there for me. My eyes open tiredly and I try to get up, I need to get away..

I got up on my four but the dizziness strike me and I start to puke. I groan when it was finally out and I fall back to sit. I know I wasn't safe but I wouldn't be able to escape, my chaos energy was so low trying to heal me.

I couldn't take more, I felt like my inside been torn apart as every single part of organ was heavily injured. It wouldn't surprise me if he would soon tear off a limb or two from my body. I see the ivory hedgehog approaching me with a sick twisted smirk.

"N..o..more.." I put my hand trying to sign him to stop but he just chuckle at it.

"Yes more." He stops in front of me and remain silent thinking of something else he could do to me. I knew begging wouldn't work but I wish it did, because it was too much….

"Remember what I wanted to try before you left to earth?" Silver smiled innocently and looked at me expecting me to know the answer. I don't remember the details too well, it had been centuries ago it happened. I shake my head slowly and flinch as he walks around me again.

"Let me show you." He stops behind me and kick my back so I fall to the ground on my stomach. Is he going to rape me now?! I whine as I feel his psychokinesis forcefully pull up my tail to reveal my end. I cry and try to move away but couldn't, he is too strong I can't defend myself! I try to flap my wings but they soon froze.

Suddenly I feel my quills being painfully pulled out, I grit my teeth as plenty of them was gone. What is he thinking!? Black red quills levitated in front of me to see. My eyes widened I know what he is going to do.

"Don't worry this will be the last part…or will it?" Silver chuckle and the quills move behind me and I clench my eyes as I know what is coming. I scream out as the first quills enter my end painfully stabbing my inside. The others joined in after in stronger force not missing the hole.

"STOP STOP PLEASE!" I cry out in agony, they all managed to pierce through and tearing my flesh. Blood was pouring out as I was brutally attacked by my own dangerous quills.

"I am not done yet." How can the warmest kindest purest angel turn so dark?! The quills is laying still inside for a while and I only sob as I was painfully molested. It was getting worse I scream as the quills is twist and turn inside tearing my inside. They soon are in vertical position before them all suddenly pulls out. My voice gave in I couldn't get out any other sound other than a small whine.

"Maybe I should throw you back in the sea." I press my forehead to the ground and shake my head. Getting salt in my completely torn apart end would be worse than my body.

"Or I could just take you right now…You are all wet enough." He laughs like a maniac. Silver suddenly let go of my tail and wings. I curl my tail covering my end that was pouring out blood. The bloody quills were lying beside me as if he wanted to show them to me.

"But you know what…I will be the nice guy today and leave you like this. I still have the rest of emeralds to find. Besides…I think I should settle down and get comfortable on earth. My minions are eager to play with the mortals." He shows up in front of me and picks me up to his level.

"See you soon Shadow." He said before he takes off. I soon drop to the ground and hit my end painfully. I grit my teeth and move my fist to my eyes and rub away my tears. This must have been the most brutal torture so far he has done on me.

I whimper as I try to stand shakily but couldn't endure it and fall down. I know he was coming back at some point. ….this is just the start.

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

We have been waiting for hours and Shadow hadn't returned, at this point I lost hope. It was my fault for what had happened, if I hadn't yelled so loudly and caused an avalanche….then he wouldn't have to use that emerald to save us.

I didn't tell tails the details…but after knowing that I made him upset…well he got angry. That was one of the few times I had seen him so angry…

"Sonic we can't wait around anymore, the fastest way to find him would be to search for the emeralds." Tails point the emerald detector at me and I take it. Yes he was right but even if we searched for them..what if something happened?

Could he really have gone out to search them all alone? I sigh and try to ignore the feeling that something bad might have happened. I shrug it off and focus on the device and look where the closest emerald is.

They were spread out all around the world…How would I find Shadow? It's ridiculous! We had to hurry then although I wished to stay a bit more…just in case…

"Okay lets go south then….it's the closest and hopefully he would head that way…" My little bro cross his arms and give me a disappointed expression. I know making out with shadow without thinking and touching him….almost down there…..I feel so ashamed.

I felt the urge to mess with him, like take control for some reason. He was so similar to me but more intelligent…yes I admit that! But we soon leave the hotel and arrive to the tornado without seeing any signs of the ebony hog.

Tails and I didn't have much conversation…the silence remained as we took off. Hopefully….would we get more luck with this emerald and meet the angel. The remaining emeralds was not moving at least so it wasn't in Silvers possession….yet

Shadow didn't tell me much about his past..I guess I should have asked more about it. But I will get the chance later…I am sure we will see him soon…

* * *

 **Rogue pov**

I have been bored with my missions lately, I gave the information Shadow told me to the commander. But since then I hadn't heard a word from handsome. But G.U.N took this seriously as the threat was something Shadow needed help from their organization. They were already working on the killing machines here and there. I didn't take closer look at it, they were challenging for me to destroy but not impossible.

I was sitting on the couch in the headquarters taking a break from work. Not much going on other than preparing some weird attack from a demon. Like it wasn't bad enough with the doctor, but then again didn't really involve our self in the matter. Sonic did a good job along with his friends.

I flinch as my communicator on my wrist start peeping, I guess my break is over.

"Rouge speaking."

"Agent Rouge come to my office we need to discuss serious matters."I sigh as I hear the commander but before I could reply he click me. That rudeness! He never learns how to treat a lady, and Shadow is not better!

I don't bother to knock the door as I arrive considering how he clicked me. I jump surprised as I see a black winged hedgehog standing in front of the desk. He turns around and I was surprise when I realize it was Shadow! His pelt was covered in dried blood as if he had attacked someone. Shadow kept his right eye closed for some reason and gave me a bored sigh.

"Rouge huh." He mutter as if he was disappointed. My eyes was scanning those mighty wings on his back though I have never seen such a beautiful sight even though it was blood on them.

"Oh my! Such gorgeous wings!" I approach him and was about to touch them but he move them away. The door soon opens again and Omega joins us, I didn't expect to see him here as well. It must be as serious as the commander said then.

The commander clears his throat as the door is shut. My attention turned to the human and cross my arms.

"Omega.. Agent Rouge..I am sending you on an important mission with Shadow. It's urgent that concern the whole world. Fail is not an option…" I was confused to say the least, I had never done such mission before. But now I got very interested.

"What's going on then?"

"Apparently demons are spreading among us livings and are going to attack civilians soon. Your mission is to find the emeralds with Shadow." I was surprise though, I didn't see the ebony billionaire as a fighter. At least didn't quite show much signs of it, but was mostly in his office.

"Yes sir!" I put up my hand to my forehead with a smug smile. Finally…something interesting.


	16. Chapter 16

**Author note: Got busy and couldnt finish this chapter near as fast as the others.**

 **Guest:** Wow plz keep writing this is great ugh i hate silver! But im happy shadow got back to business and is going on a hunt for the emeralds with rouge and omega. Cant wait for the next chap! :D

 **I am still writing it :P But Thanks and I am glad you enjoying it ^^**

 **Guest:** I hope Sonic and Shadow meet up again soon. Poor Shadow. :(

 **Yeah but he will show up! Dont worry about that.**

* * *

 **Rouge pov**

"Okay so if I got this right..you are an angel that was cast down to earth centuries ago." The winged hog nod as we walk casually through station square heading to his home apparently. Take a shower he said, not that I could complain the blood was starting to smell.

"And you can transform into a rampage crystal form that Silver wants to unleash?" I looked at him funny as he frowned before he gives me another nod. It sounded like some weird sci-fi movie if you ask me. I know the hog wasn't that talk active but I wanted to know more about these demons.

"Are there more immortal creatures other than you Silver and his minions?" I had never heard any incident of demons around. I am sure G.U.N would have known if there were, but then again Shadow managed to hide his true identity. We should have questioned his immortality more than we did.

"I have encountered a handful of demons in the past, I would usually kill them if they crossed my path." Shadow responded as if it was a normal daily life for him. I couldn't see that hedgehog kill anything, even though his glare could make some flinch in fear.

"What's the difference between an angel and demon?" Shadow groaned as he was getting tired of constant questions I threw at him. I couldn't help myself, we were in a mission to find emeralds before a mad demon did. I needed to know what we were up against!

"They are the same, but angels are considered pure hearted and serve the goddess Tikal our creator. A better example, demons feast and torment mortals but an angel support and bless them." It made kind a sense but why did Shadow consider himself as angel then?

"But you are neither serving the goddess nor tormenting us. So why do you call yourself an angel?"

Shadow rubs his forehead in frustration while the robot was completely silent and just listened to the conversation. Citizens had noticed us and backed off upon seeing the bloody black hedgehog that resemble leader of S.E.G.A industry.

"True I am not supporting you idiotic mortals, no offense. I also can't worship the goddess that refuses to listen to me." I pity the angel, Shadow clearly wanted to serve Tikal once again.

"So you are more an angel than demon hmm…you should be called the ultimate life form then!" I smile and hear another groan from the hedgehog.

"No but really hear this, Shadow the ultimate life form! It's a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Affirmative" Omega agrees suddenly joining the conversation after being so silent. I look over to my companion and give him a smile.

"See even Omega thinks the same." Shadow gives me a glare and mutters something to himself. We soon arrive to Shadows home, or should I call it mansion? It was protected with thick walls, like the ultimate life form needed protection.

We approached the gate and a human greeted us but was a bit confused with Shadows appearance. The man was wearing a uniform that clearly was one of his guards…as I said didn't need one.

"Sir what happened to you?" The man asked and took a closer look on the mansions owner. I assume the human feared of losing his job because of "lack of protection".

"I don't pay you to ask question return to work" The hedgehog hissed and walked past the human as if he wasn't worth his time. That's Shadow for you, can't say I missed the grumpy hog.

"Don't mind him, it just haven't been one of his better days." I smile to the human who looked like he was going to faint. He quickly nodded and went back to work. Shadow had already opened the gate by then and was heading inside.

We walk up the stairs and two girls open the double door in an instant. Both identical hedgehogs with gray fur, I would guess sisters? Also wearing…..a maid costume? They both lit up as they see the ebony hog as if it was their boyfriend?

"Master! What happened to you!? Are you hurt?" They ask in sync, the hogs couldn't be more annoying. I give Shadow a hard glare who would force young girls to wear maid suits! Is he that dirty!?

"Move aside and stop calling me master and put on suitable cloths. I already told you this before!" Shadow growl and stomp in to his mansion in frustration. Oh I guess the two girls tries to seduce the billionaire ultimate life form. The hedgehogs sulk and soon spot me, their pink eyes glare at me like I was taking their so called "master".

"Oh my my..and here I thought I would get some time alone with Shadow." I give them a smug smile as they make up conclusions. Jealous females are hilarious to tease as long it's not me that is. Omega nudge me on the side and I sigh I forgot about him.

"And Omega." I add that didn't change their glare though. We both enter but I didn't see where Shadow went. The entrance was large as a hall could be, with typical stairs on each side. So he could be anywhere really.

"ALLIE CALLIE! TAKE CARE OF THE GUESTS!" Shadow yells and I hear both of them hiss displeased. I assume he was going to take a shower, might as well enjoy the luxury in this mansion. Who knows maybe he have some jewels lying around.

"You heard what he said girls~"

Their gray quills similar styles as Sonic rise up as if they were going to attack.

"Follow us madam."

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I slowly walk out from the toilet finally gotten rid of saltwater blood and dirt. A normal person would be traumatized but I am nothing ordinary not even in immortal standards. I can't allow Silver to get to me mentally again. I am not that weak anymore plus don't have afford to lose myself.

I asked commander to give me his best agents and to my surprise it was Rouge and some robot I am not familiar with. A killing machine with conscious apparently, sadly I know they won't stand a chance against Silver.

But anyone is better company than the hero. Rouge might flirt but is harmless Sonic is too much plus not easy to fight against…which reminds me I need to train. I walk downstairs and find my so called allies at the dinner table.

I smell the scent of sweet honey and could assume that Allie and Callie gave Rouge tea. The bat was sitting by the table with crossed legs and sips her tea. I see the Robot stand next to her holding a cup as well and pretend to drink, and that is supposed to be a killing machine….I am starting to doubt that.

Rouge spot me and her eyes lit up like she have seen the goddess. I frown when she approach throwing the cup away forcing Allie to catch it.

"You look outstanding! Let me touch your feathers!" I didn't quite understand her new adopted interest of my wings but it was getting ridiculous.

"No." I give her a stern reply but was sure she wouldn't give up anytime soon. The robot raises his claw before he speaks.

"I want to touch them too." My eye twitches and soon sees my servants do the same as the robot.

"I want too!" Allie cheerfully squeals.

"I second that!" Callie ends and I sigh before I rub my forehead. Why me?

"Come on Shadow let us ladies…touch you~" Rouge give me her famous seductive smile and I feel my cheeks get warm.

"I said no!" I spread my wings with a loud growl and the whole dining room went silent. Not because of my outburst no, but because the right eye was opened. Callie and Allie looked like they just seen a ghost. Rouge scowls in confusion while the robot…actually no change there.

"Shadow! When was the last time you slept!?" Rouge yells in concern and stomp over to my side to take a closer look.

"They are not bloodshot Rouge…it's a part of the crystal form." She nods with a pitiful expression before she snap her fingers.

"I have an idea wait here!" I groan and let my wings fall before I close my eye.

"Shadow your tea is really good." Omega hums in a robotic way. I swear I am surrounded of idiots…

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I haven't seen Shadow for a day or so and we already arrived to a location near the next emerald. I was in a small village that didn't have any clear landing spot for tornado to land. So we decided to split up for now and Tails gave me a communicator so I could contact him. But I am sure he would show up soon by my side.

There were no humans here only felines, I guess they tried to separate their race from others. A lot of mobians was mixing and there were much lesser hedgehogs now. So I could understand if they tried to isolate their kind.

The village was surrounded by forest with roads heading to the bigger city Vandies town. It rains there a lot sadly, hard to run in that place sometimes. I would rather avoid fighting robots there, or in this case demons.

However the village was nearby but considering how many cats is here I doubt it rained as much. Their race would most unlikely choose a place to live where it rain a lot, they hate rain after all!

The emerald though was supposed to be further inside the forest, the fastest way to find Shadow was to get the rocks. But as well prevent Silver to transform him to some kind of monster.

I walked through the village and got attention from the plenty of felines, even flirts! And here I thought they didn't want to mix with a hedgehog. I guess I just look to good and the world known hero! After signing my autograph on countless of papers they left me alone.

I stopped by a hot dog stand and got a chilidog, I am so thankful every village and city got them. But I soon felt like being watched. My emerald eyes scanned the surroundings and met a golden pair of eyes. A purple feline with lavender fur and hair put in a ponytail and wore violet coat with dark pink hemline.

She gave me a smirk before she slowly approached, something was wrong..very wrong…She soon stopped before me and put one hand on her hip before she observed me.

"Long time no see mortal." I blinked confused with her greet, I have never seen this mobian before. But calling me mortal…a demon!?

"You are a demon!?" She started to laugh getting other felines attention.

"This is the second time you ask me that." The cat replies with a smug grin and soon strokes her jaw in amusement.

"Ah I see you don't recognize me of course silly me. Let me to …reintroduce myself." She bow down slowly and put her hand on her chest.

"My name is Blaze the cat."

"Blaze?! That tiny cat with many tails?!" I take a closer look on the demon but don't spot more tails than one. What was going on? Could she change form as well?

"Yes…I had to sacrifice my precious tails to possess this mortal. But every tail that I lost made me stronger!" She gave me a wicked smirk when I started to growl furiously, she stole someone's life! How dare she!? I don't even know if I should attack her or not…that would hurt the owner to the body!

"Blaze! Leave that mobian alone!"

"Oh but I can't do that. You are a bit too late for that, her body have fused with my demonic soul. Plus I made some changes here and there on her body. Looks pretty close to my real body, what do you think?" She turns around and shows her back and sides like she was proud of her work!

"You demons are sick! Where is the rest of them!?"

"Ah the demons hmm…I don't have to tell you anything. But they are settling down on earth. Some is taking hosts while others rape mortals planting eggs that will eat them inside out….That one is nasty. The demons basically…you know having fun with the mortals."

"What!?" I growl knowing the whole world is in danger and I can't save everyone….Silver needs to be stopped!

"Surprised? Shadow didn't tell you what we demons tend to do? Sad…then you don't know what is coming. Soon we will get his powers." She sneer satisfied with the lack of information I know about their kind. I grit my teeth in frustration when Shadow is mentioned…If I hadn't been busy messing around with him then maybe he would have known….

I haven't taken this seriously that I usually would what is wrong with me?

"That won't happen Silver will be dead long before he get a chance!" I threaten not sure if I can live up to it. I have never killed someone only destroyed robots. Will I be able to do that? Or better question can you even kill him? He is immortal after all….

She laughs at me again and shakes her head in disbelief.

"Not even Shadow can take him down and he is a powerful demon and-"

"He is not a demon!" She blinks confused with my sudden outburst before she smirks amused.

"Shadow killed angels and mortals alike plus not serving the goddess. He is simply a high ranked demon."

"You are wrong cat!" I point at her while she put up her palms up in defense giving me an innocent smile.

"Oh am I? Tell me mortal…do you like that demon?" Now it was my turn to get surprised.

"He is not a demon! Shadow is my friend! But you know nothing about that because you don't have any friends!" I smirk but get no reaction from blaze that would be considered upset.

"Hmm…a simple advice mortal. Don't get to close to him or you will suffer."

"I don't want to take your advice demon."

"Typical mortals, oh well always fun to talk to you. Next time we meet I won't be as…friendly." She says before she takes off. She is really fast much faster than before! Probably not as fast as me but…she might be difficult to fight against.

I sigh as I am alone once more but I am happy she is gone. It's odd but I don't get the feeling that she is quite as evil she let herself sound. Sure she stole someone's body….But didn't seem interested in actually harming anyone.

Probably just taking direct orders from Silver, she seems to be his closest demon. I should probably follow her but she ran in the complete opposite direction to the emerald. I guess she was searching for a feline body to possess….damn demons.

I flinch as a hand touch my shoulder, I look around and see none other than Knuckles. Where did he come from? We are not exactly near Angel island…I look up and see the floating island…Never mind..

"You found the emerald yet?!" He asked desperate and I shake my head. But I thought he was going to stay back with the master emerald and protect it.

"You are going to search for the emeralds as well?" He simply nods and all the felines in the village is now pointing at the flying rock above. I guess it's not every day you see that, I have just gotten too used to it.

"Tikal asked me to aid you and showed me where the emerald you would be looking for."

"The goddess huh...did she say something about Shadow?" He cross his arms confused with my question plus wasn't too happy I wasn't eager to know more about the goddess.

"She didn't mention him, is he gone?"

"Well yeah…he kind a left us…I made him a bit mad." I fake laugh and get a hard glare from him.

"Before you get mad at me…at least hear me out!" I back off as Knuckles put up his fists like he was going to hit me.

"I have been feeling odd lately…ehm..me and Shadow did something weird with the red emerald before it died." This certainly pissed him off though and I haven't even finished yet. I could see him boil in anger. Everything that concern the precious emerald is the world to him.

"We both touched the emerald at the same time. It was some weird energy experience….Like we were fusing our energies together or something." Knuckles facepalm before he groan, I guess he knows what I am talking about?

"It's called chaos bonding. It's a tradition for us echidnas to chaos bond with the one we love. It can be used in tons of different ways though, for example marriage which is most common one. I can't believe you ended up chaos bonding with Shadow though…idiot.."

"Is it bad?" I ask carefully feeling embarrassed that I put through some sort of forced marriage with Shadow.

"It depends on how you used it. How did it feel like?" I blushed madly now I tighten my fists and look down to the ground.

"Pleasurable." I was surprised that Knuckles wasn't laughing at this point.

"Oh..boy…." He mutter in deep thought leaving me in the dark of course….I felt embarrassed anyways I would rather not talk about this but I needed to know.

"Emeralds are usually picky when it comes to chaos bonding. The partners must first have enough energy to even do it. Plus find the right emerald to do it with. "Knuckles rubbed his forehead and suddenly sat down on the ground and pat beside him for me to sit. I guess it was a lot of stuff he needed to tell me? I sat down and ignored the weird looks from the felines. It's not like this village had benches anyways!

But I ignore the cats and return my thoughts about this bonding.

"Shadow is pretty much living on chaos energy and well..I can get super so I guess I have some too." I smile innocently while he sighs.

"No doubt there…What do you think my tribe would call your type of chaos bonding?" I scratch my muzzle to think. It was very odd and felt nice….

"Happiness?" He closes his eyes before he shakes his head.

"Sex." Knuckles answer with pity, I am surprised he haven't laughed yet. I felt my whole body get warm and the heart pound faster.

"I had sex with Shadow?" I whine ashamed of what I have done. It was me after all that forced the angel to take part in it…But I didn't know!

"It's a different type of sex but yes you did. Only partners should do this not…..well." He opens his eyes and takes a good look at me. I just felt like dying right now out of embarrassment. What if I accidently did it to someone else? Like AMY!?...I guess Shadow is not the worst choice here…

"Not someone in your case should have done this…..Plus it has its side effects. But it is different to each partner…Usually you would get more attracted to the one you chaos bonded with. So as I said should only be between partners! So of course you feel odd around Shadow. However this will fade away."

I sigh in relief so this is why I have been attracted to the angel! It makes all sense now. I wonder how much time is left before it's gone. But Shadow wasn't attracted to me as far as I know…

"Shadow didn't show anything though."

"That means his chaos energy dominated yours too much. In other words he didn't get attracted. However the bonding got worse for him."

I blink confused what could possibly make it worse? He didn't seem affected of the bonding at all. Just more frustrated with me around…. But in defense was for the better. Although I can't believe everything I have done and thought was because of a bonding…

"You still have his energy inside you, not just anything but a very important part of chaos energy…" My ears perk in interest what could it be? I didn't feel any different other than attraction.

"If you die he goes down with you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Authoer note: This chapter is pretty long! Probably the longest so far :P**

The Guest: I wonder how Shadow will feel about that when he finds out about the whole, 'chaos bonding' thing? This is really interesting! XD

 **Shadow will find out soon haha**

The Guest:o_o ... What? Although the sex part was kind of obvious. This should be interesting. Hope you update again soon!

 **Update activated!**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I growled as I couldn't sit on the seat in my own private jet plane! My wings were too large and I ended up sitting on the floor. I would rather fly but I didn't want to put my energy in to that, although I was reconsidering it now.

Rouge was taking my spot though and sure didn't complain about it. She crossed her legs and sip on some deluxe whine she found.

The robot was next to me not having any other options, thankfully wasn't too heavy for the plane to carry. That would have made things a bit difficult.

"You look good in that…pirate." Rouge raises her glass with a smug smile. The bat had forced me to wear this black eyepatch for my right eye. Right now I wasn't sure if it was better than a bloodshot reptile eye…

I cross my arms and ignore her tease, this eyepatch is going to be gone soon when my eye is fixed….I look down on the emerald detector Tails gave me. We are getting closer each second it was just a matter of time before we had all the emeralds.

If I don't stop by some city and play around like..in twinkle town. I frown at the thought the scene replaying in my head. Snowball fight, warm chocolate…and that kiss? I shake my head trying to get rid of the disturbing image.

"Hey guys since we are going to be together for a long time…lets come up with a team name." The bat suggest before she went silent to think up names I guess?

"Team demon slayers." Omega buzz making me roll my eyes.

"Team wings!"

"Team justice!"

"Team pirates!" I give Rouge a hard glare at that suggestion she sighs and uncross her legs.

"Well Shadow come up with a better name then." I continue to glare at her, I didn't care about a team name. In fact this was temporarily, we didn't even need a team name to begin with. Besides I wasn't an agent or working for their G.U.N organization in fact it's the opposite.

The robot nudge me to speak making me grumble displeased, I don't want to come up with some silly team name. It's bad enough that Rouge is calling me the "Ultimate life form." I do rather not add something else.

"I guess you are okay with team pirates then?"

"Team Dark." I answer quickly before she would put that stupid team name official. I didn't think through the name though but it was better than the others.

"Then team dark it is!" I look up to her and sigh, no complains good …. the last thing I want is a whining robot and a bat on my shoulders. Which reminds me when would we even use the team name anyways? If I was an agent then it would make sense…

"GAH!" Rouge yelp as the plane suddenly shake, what is going on?! The bat grabs the table to prevent from falling while I try to get up on my knees with struggle.

"Shit!" I growl as the plane suddenly tilts to the right and pull us to the direction. I land face down on the window that make a terrifying crack sound, was it going to break!? Omega crash nearby almost destroying the seat completely as he digs is claws inside it. But he still managed to hit the other window pretty hard.

"Shadow!" I look up at Rouge who still is clinging on the table but was slowly slipping. The pressure was to strong and she dropped down. I unfold my wings to suppress the fall, another hit on the window could possibly break it.

I felt the heavy weight land on my wing but ignored it, my eyes was glued on the window. Something large was attacking us. I soon got a better view of it while the bat screamed. A serpent looking reptile with at least four heads in our range attacked us. I couldn't measure how tall it was but it certainly bigger than a brachiosaurus. We must be close to a landing spot? How else would that demon been able to attack us?! My eye widened in realization, that beast is not just any demon but a hydra!

"What is that?!"

Green mist was sipping out from its mouths and smirked. A poisons hydra that can spit acid added with fangs and scales strong as steel. And it sure wanted to hit this aircraft, I see it charge up the acid as it starts filling up in its mouth.

But I knew we couldn't possibly avoid it not when the plane was tilting towards it! I turn around and embrace the bat quickly and shield us with my wings.

"What are you doing?" I grit my teeth knowing what was coming and hoped the robot could fend for himself.

"Be ready to fly." I whisper and tighten my grip and then a loud crash hit us and the windows completely break. Everything falls apart and we got pulled out, I scream as the acid hit my back. We were spinning in the air and I feel the acid burn my wings that took most of the hit.

I couldn't use them to many feathers was burned off, I whimper in pain and try not to get dizzy by the spinning. The bat reacted quickly and used her wings to stop the spinning before she started to fly. My wings was lowered and almost completely burned off, I just got them back!

The demon roared and a loud explosion was heard as the plane crashed nearby. Luckily its attention wasn't on us but more focused on the plane and tried to further destroy it with its acid.

"Thanks Shadow.." She whispers just in case the demon had super hearing, fortunately I knew its weaknesses but I couldn't just attack it like this! I groan as a response and look around and see the robot flying beside us, installed jetpack?

"Land quickly…." I said before seeing our surroundings, another thick forest similar to Angel Island. I could see a village further away that seemed to be still intact. But the demon was going to change that for sure, we had to stop that thing or lure it away from it. And here I thought I didn't care about those blasted mortals!

Rouge nods and lands in the muddy ground, I would use this to our advantage..But I know the bat wouldn't like this.

"The hydra have sensitive muzzle and can smell us. We have to cover ourselves in dirt to make it handicapped, it will give us an advantage.." As I thought Rouge didn't show any interest in this suggestion. But I wasn't a big fan of it either! I had to cover my wounds in dirt and that would hurt!

The robot didn't hesitate but dig his claw in to the ground and smear the dirt on his body. Rouge let go of me and hiss before she does the same. I cover my own pelt quickly as I can and turn my attention to the bat. I barley recognized her in that mud, but making fun of it wasn't one of the better ideas.

"Help me with my back, but cover my wounds carefully." I grit my teeth and allow the bat to rub in the mud into my fur. She quickly got to my wings and skillfully covered them, I groaned in pain but spread the damaged wings.

She went on my lower back and I flinched as a flashback got me. Sonic...the bath with Sonic. I growled furiously as my muzzle got warm. Good timing to think of that! Of course Rouge didn't do that but covered rest of my fur.

"So how do we kill this thing?" Rouge asks when she finally was done and I could turn around. I didn't like to be once more dirty since I just took a damn shower!

"It can spit acid and we are going to use that against it. That thing can regenerate quickly so what we have to do is to confuse it so it spit at itself. That will prevent it to heal the wound and get a weak spot for us to strike…But don't cut its head off they will only be replaced with two more. So aim for the body."

I flinch as the hydra roar again losing its interest of the destroyed plane. It sensed the life force of the village obviously and turned around. The ground shake like an earthquake as it move towards the village. This demon is generally weak when its undeveloped but the more life force it gets the stronger it becomes.

The bat smirk with the plan like it was an easy mission. She starts flying along with Omega to avoid the shaking earth. I would be stuck on the ground for a while and activated my hover shoes to stabilize myself. I had tightly folded my wings to prevent further damage especially if we were going to face that thing.

"Shadow you can stand back and let professional agents do the work." I frown at the insult, I almost regret giving them the information. I am an angel! Immortal being that can take hits without dying... But maybe I should let the mortals do the work and jump in when they needed it?

"Fine show me." I smirk and they take off, I skate over to the village that only contained feline mobians. They were screaming and running around in panic, and my eyes soon spotted two familiar faces.

I growl upon seeing the blue hedgehog and ignore echidna. My glare was focused on Sonic, how is it that we both got here at the same time. We must be near an emerald…I flinch as the roar get closer and I turn around to see the hydra approaching however wasn't having it eyes on the village.

"Catch me snakeface!" Rouge taunt it and the heads turn around as she lands on its back. It hisses before it charges its acid to spit. The bat smoothly avoids the acid that hit straight in to its spine but only managed to melt the steel scales. It roars in agony and start to stomp around shaking the earth further. I grit my teeth as I almost lost my hovering along with it.

"Missed!" She giggles and soon the robot joins in reconfigures his claw in to a…flamethrower? The demon doesn't have time to react before Omega move towards it and the bat get beside him heading for the injury. The robot unleash wide torrent of flames on Rouge. Is he going to kill her!? What are they thinking but the fire doesn't strike the bat. She channels the flames into her foot and flies up and hit the wound with a fiery downward kick.

The demon roars as it strikes its spine and burns it apart. It crash down to the earth without any further sound. I close my eye as the dust cover the village and making it hard for anyone to see what happened to the demon. It soon fades and my new companions have joined my side. Rouge stretches her arms and gives me a smug smirk.

"Nice with a warm up." I was impressed very impressed! The demon was dead easily must have hit its regenerate spot in the progress. This was far too easy!...But then again it wouldn't be hard for me to kill it alone. But it would have taken a while…I need to learn how to fight as a team..

But if I knew the agents were this strong I wouldn't have bothered to cover us in dirt. But then again the bat might have been snack if it could smell her. That's where the hydra had its advantage …. So I guess it was for the better. The felines got out from their houses and calmed down when the saw the dead demon.

"Thank you! Thank you so much is it anything we can do to repay you!?" An elder feline approached I guess was the chief? Crowd of mortals surrounded us preventing Sonic to face me just yet.

"Jewel!" Rouge quickly answered and got a nod before the citizens ran off to find something precious to give to their hero.

"Oh hello long time no see~." She greets the echidna and hedgehog who joins up with us. I death glare the hero who didn't lose my eye contact. Was he going to apologize again?

"Wow that was amazing!" Sonic gave Rouge a thumb up, just as impressed as me.

"I must admit …you guys did well." Knuckles turn around before the bat could start flirting.

"Why didn't you guys kill it before we arrived? A mortal got killed and my plane was destroyed." I growled furiously and stopped my hovering.

"The demon appeared out of nowehere! I am sure blaze had something to do with it!" Sonic replied and tapped his foot angrily.

"Who is blaze?" We all asked in union.

"Ehm..the cat demon you kicked remember?" I blinked and thought back and yes I recalled that tiny cat…I kicked it pretty hard as well. I smirked at the amusing flashback and nodded, but how would it unleash a hydra demon?...Unless it was very high ranked or….

"Faker check where the emerald is." I ordered getting a snort as a reply before he pulled out an emerald detector from his quills. I couldn't be bothered to use mine at the moment. It was dirty anyways so I wouldn't see much.

"Fine fine." He mutters and soon point at the demon beast, just as I suspected.

"It's inside the demon." That explains its incredible size…it would take years for a hydra to achieve enough life force to get that large. Before anyone could react omega drill through the massive hydra and detected the emerald as Sonic said.

I sigh in relief as the emerald still was blue, similar color as Sonics fur. Not only was that good news but my wings had fully recovered I moved them a bit before I folded them. I guess my energy must have gotten stronger after recently beatings.

"Good! That means we have three emeralds….ehm well one that still works!" Sonic cheerfully smiles, and turn his attention to me again. I expected a taunt by now either of my dirty fur or the eyepatch I have, but he didn't..

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

I Finally found Shadow and the emerald at the same time! But now I have to tell him about the chaos bonding…Plus I don't feel like my attraction have faded yet, but I hope it do soon. It's getting pretty annoying to…want to touch him I guess. I should have known that something was wrong with me ever since it happened!

Suddenly the crowd returns but we move away from the mobians that want to give her the reward. I bit my lower lip and look over to the hog again, how am I supposed to tell him? Well he can't really kill me..So I guess I shouldn't be scared of that.

But we had sort of sex…so he might attack me anyways. It was already bad enough with that kiss, why did I end up doing that…If I was on his good side maybe he could possibly take this more lightly.

"Shadow..I really need to talk to you…alone." He frown and shakes his head, I know this wouldn't be easy…But he had to know!

"Shadow I know Sonic can be downright an idiot. But you need to hear him out. It's important." Knuckles added, the angel growled before he gave in.

"It better be!" Shadow stomp away from the group and I follow him to the forest. His pelt was covered in dirt but I..I..I just wanted to touch hi-…No stop it stupid thoughts! I blush and mentally slap myself. Chaos bonding is stronger than I thought!

We soon were far enough and he stopped and turned around, giving me nothing other than a death glare. Okay this was certainly not a good start…Where to start? The sex, attraction or if I die you die part? I blush as neither would really please him if anything…anger him.

"Well spit it out." I grit my teeth and sigh, I guess I go with the…easier part…

"I spoke to Knuckles before…about ehm the red chaos emerald…of what we did…" His ears perked up in interest of what I had to say for once.

"He told me that we did a ritual echidna does…" I stopped I was sure he would just attack me as soon as I tell him that.

"What we did is called Chaos bond. Usually couple does it not friends…it's a way to show love…" Now I could hear his growl and tighten his fists, yep he was so going to attack me for this. I gulp knowing that if he kills me after saying the first part then he dies as well.

"Don't attack me until I am finished it's very important!" Shadow relaxed his fists and crossed his arms instead.

"Fine continue." I sigh in relief knowing I am safe to proceed.

"We had sex.." I stop there for and it let it get dead silent, I feel a blush creep up to my muzzle. I wanted to allow him to progress this before I continue.

The angel reflects the same expression as me and looks at me fluster before his hard glare return and unfolds his arms.

"I am not done!" I yell before he could attack, he tense up and relax the quills that was standing upwards more than usual. Yup he was going to attack.

"This has its side effects….I got very…attracted to you, Which you have noticed but it will fade!…however…you got the worst…you left a very important piece of energy inside me…If I die…you die too.."

Shadow stare at me in shock and stumble backwards until his back hit a tree. I grit my teeth in guilt, it's my fault this even happened!

"Will it fade!?" Shadow finally collected his senses and stare at me with pleading eyes. Damn so cute..

"Knuckles mentioned it could possibly be reversed…but only with the red emerald."

"That emerald is dead…." He grits his teeth in frustration while I am quite relieved that he hasn't attacked me yet.

"We have to bring all the emeralds to the master emerald, it will recover them." Shadow nodded and approach me with a glare, he suddenly push me to a tree and pin me. I could easily overpower him though, but I let him do it for now. I was the blame for this after all, I actually deserved to be punched.

"Faker you don't leave my sight! Not until we have fixed this!" I blush as the thought of being forced around the dark hog wouldn't be too bad. I blush at the thought and grit my teeth in frusteration, I really need to control my thoughts. Shadow let me go with a growl and back off.

"Don't get any funny ideas mortal. If you say it's true that the emerald affected you, then you have to try harder to control yourself. Especially now when I cannot harm you." I was sure I could fight against it..I just didn't know that it was bonding talking and not me.

"I will try." I wasn't sure how strong this bond was though but for some reason it felt like it was getting stronger rather than fading. Maybe it's getting at its peak and would soon be over. But as long as I could keep my thoughts from taking action…then we would be fine.

"We have to change our teams…" He mutters before he suddenly takes my hand and yanks me to walk. Shadow lets go of me when we were close to the village. I could tell that he would rather stay with rouge and omega. But I agree that we should change our team for this search.

I noticed the bat rubbing a purple crystal against her cheek happily. I guess she got the jewel she wanted…but she really needs to take a bath, and so do Omega and Shadow….Which reminds me of our bath together…cleaning his back and touching his..…I mentally slap myself again. I think I won't be able to clear my thoughts..

"Rouge Omega changed plans. I will join Sonic and Tails in the search. Knuckles will take my place instead." The echidna nodded in agreement but still looked a bit uncomfortable with it. Probably because of Rouge… tends to flirt to him after all.

"Hmm..aaw you are splitting team dark" She whines but soon smirk giving the echidna a wink. He blushes and looks away. Shadow throws his emerald device to the bat that easily catches it. She sighs before she activates it.

"We take the closest one south from here. Omega will keep the emerald for now especially when we have the guardian on our team."

"Excuse me but if you don't have anywhere to sleep for the night and take a bath… feel free to stay for the night." The elder feline offer which I think is a great idea! Because then I could wash Shaaadooo….never mind...

Shadow gave me a hard glare as he suspected what I was thinking. He turns his attention to the feline and nods.

"We will take your offer." Shadow reply and we follow the elder feline to the hotel. The manager smiled when we entered the building. Saving their whole village is something anyone here would appreciate.

"Welcome welcome! I take it as you will stay overnight?" He asks with a cheerful smile.

"Yes me and knuckles going to have a room together~" I chuckled as the echidna blushed before he pointed his fist at her.

"No! Way bat girl! You are just going to steal my master emerald if I sleep here!" He growl which probably is true, she give him a smug smile. The island was after all just above us she could easily steal it I guess? Well at least hide it somewhere for later it's not like she can carry it around.

"Aww you know me to well knuckles." She winks to him before she turns her attention back to the manager.

"I will take a room with Omega then since someone is paranoid."

"Paranoid!? I am going to sleep on Angel Island end of the story!" Knuckles growl but the bat just shrug and get the keys. The echidna stomps out from the hotel and slams the door shut. Damn does he really have to be so dramatic? I sigh and look over to the manager.

"Me and Sonic will share room." Shadow says casually and gets a weird look from the bat. I was just as surprised I didn't expect him to allow me to be that close again. I guess I didn't take this "don't stay out of my sight" seriously. Shadow actually meant it that close?!

The angel takes the key and ignores Rouges smug expression as we walk past her. It was actually getting rather late. So resting now wouldn't be too bad, plus got the emerald also! We could relax for now.

The room was pretty simple nothing like the hotel in twinkle town. But it certainly was good enough.

"I am taking a shower you better stay here!" Shadow growl and I roll my eyes, so he didn't want me that close after all.

"I thought you said I should be in your sight, decide already. " Okay maybe I shouldn't tease but it's harmless and I enjoy his reaction far too much. And that have nothing to do with the bond I am sure about that one. I grin when he snort at my comeback, his ruby eye take a closer look at me like searching for something.

"Fine but you will NOT join me!" He growl again and open the door. I was just teasing I didn't expect him to take it seriously. The only reason I am close is because of the bond right now. But I don't quite get it…is he afraid of death?

I am not weak nor in danger!...it is pretty silly actually. But I follow him nevertheless and sit down on the toilet seat.

"If you need help you know who to ask." I grin as he suddenly blush, he growls again before he turn away to hide his heated muzzle.

"Shut up!" I chuckle and lean back on the seat ignoring the cold touch on my back. My eyes observe the ebony hedgehog as he take off his attire. It's not much really but my ears perk in interest as he bend over to take off his ankle rings.

I blush when I spot his end, does he do this on purpose!? He knows I am still under this weird…spell? My eyes fixate on the exposed hole and try not to think anything dirty.

"Shadow can I leave I will be fine." I ask and get a snort as he finally removed the rings.

"No." He gives me a stern answer while I am struggling to not get affected by the other. But maybe this would be good opportunity to test the bond. At first it wasn't this bad that's for sure, I was even able to rub his hole before without getting excited of it. I take a deep breath in attempt to relax.

So why of the sudden does it matter now? Is it possible that the time we spent afar made it stronger or? No that can't be it…I would ask Tails for help if this wasn't such….adult situation. I know that Shadow don't want this and I don't desire to feel this way because of a bond!

But I still badly wanted to touch him right now. Doesn't have to be sexually….I wouldn't mind kissing him. I mentally slap myself, why do that thought return again. That is exactly why Shadow got mad at me in the first place!

Knuckles mentioned that Shadows chaos energy was still inside me thanks to the emerald. Could it have been strong enough to increase or maintain the energy? What if it doesn't fade?! I gulp at the thought, I don't know if I could control myself forever.

Why does this even exist and why didn't Knuckles tell me before!? Emeralds capable of bonding couples! We are not a couple it's just tearing apart the friendship I want with the angel. How was it even possible in the first place? I am not gay! Of course I like a lot of things of Shadow….a lot of things..

I relax my eyes and enjoy the view, maybe I should just accept this attraction? I would love to pin that angel to the wall and bang him hard right now…making him moan and beg for more and….I blush as the thought got to me. Shadow finally stands up leaving the attire on the floor.

"Make yourself comfortable this will take a while." Shadow says before he turns on the shower. I grit my teeth as the hormones were going wild. I press my legs together as the heat increase, but I couldn't keep my manhood inside its pouch.

I madly blushed as it was fully out, damn this bond! I was glad that Shadow couldn't see me anymore. But it's his fault! I wanted to leave but noo!He just had to keep flashing his asshole like that! I facepalm and try to think of what to do quickly to get rid of it.

What options do I have!?…wait until it fades, although that could take a while and Shadow would probably be done by then! I could run away but which might end up with him chasing me down or yell at me later. Or I could just…join Shadow in the shower and do him now..No that's not even an option! I mentally growl at myself.

Last option….just get rid of it myself….might be the quickest and safest way in the long run. Unless his shower won't be as long as he said it would. But if it isn't…then I have no choice than to run out…Because I doubt I can wait it out….I hate this bond..

I take off my glove and wrap my hand around my member, here goes nothing..

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

It took me ages to get rid of the dirt from my wings! But I finally finished and went out from the shower. I take the nearest towel and rub it quickly in to my fur and make sure to not cause a mess.

The hero was still sitting on the toilet seat and looked at me while blushing? His muzzle was completely red but then again it was really warm in here.

"Bored?" I asked with a smug smirk, maybe it was a good idea to keep him in here. What couldn't be worse for the fastest thing alive to be stuck on one spot for this long?

"Yes…" He replied as if he was out of breath. I shrugged it off and picked up my skates and rings to clean them and of course the eyepatch Rouge gave me… But I would need to ask for a new pair of socks and gloves. I am constantly getting dirty...I put on the rings for now and take the rest with me, I open the door and cold air hit my pelt.

It was a refreshing feeling and I slowly make my way to the clean bedroom. The mortal slowly follow me but was awful quiet. It wasn't his style to remain this silent for so long.

I sit down on the bed and pick the clock on the nightstand. I should probably put the alarm on so we could wake up in time to search for the emeralds again. The sooner we get them the better!

Sonic could turn super and easily beat Silver and then we use the red emerald to fix this problem. AND THEN! I can finally return to my relaxed lifestyle…

"Ey Shadow.." I look over to the hero before I place the attire on the floor. I was confused with his behavior, he was so distant and slow for some reason.

"I will sleep on the couch…" I didn't care, he wasn't going to share the bed with me in the first place anyways.

"Suit yourself." I grin and he silently walks over to the couch on the right side of the bedroom and collapse on it. Was he really that tired? Here I get thrown out from a plane in midair again! But Sonic is exhausted because of nothing…stupid mortal..

I sigh as I finally could rest after this very….bad day.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author note: Finally new chapter done! This one was a struggle! I felt like I made it far to long with not enough context since it was plenty of things i wanted to add in this chapter. But it will have to come in the next one. This chapter would otherwise become to long...just like previous chapter but i hope this one is still..readable XD**

The Guest: (Rolls eyes at Shadow) Oh brother. This is starting to feel like one step forward three steps back. -_-; These two really need to just talk to each other.

 **Yup they need to and they will :P**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I groan as the alarm activate, I shut it down quickly before I sit up. To my surprise I see sonic already wide awake sitting on the couch. It was six in the morning did he wake up before me?  
"Didn't sleep well?" Sonic looked over to me and slowly shake his head. I am getting sick and tired of having that hog around me this much... But my life is in his hands, I don't have afford with him running around playing hero.

"Bad dreams." Sonic muttered while looking down to the floor. I grit my teeth knowing I should ask about it. But I really don't care what's on his mind, in fact it's probably something disturbing! Most things he blurts out are nonsense!

"I see, you should have woken me up. The earlier we leave the better." Sonic tighten his fists as if I said something wrong.  
"Can we start over?" I blink surprised with his question. Have he been thinking about this all night? I crossed my arms and sigh. It would be nice to just forget what the bond has caused. It was the emeralds fault for this so should I still blame him for it?

"I just don't want this anymore...I am sorry.."  
Sonic put his head in his hands and rubbed it slightly. I didn't know what to do..accept it? Start over? Even if I do would it change anything? No it wouldn't break the bond anyhow.

I throw the blanket aside and get up on my feet, he was still hiding his face. I surprised him by putting my hand on his head gently. I recall angels comforting the mortals like this sometimes...but I never got the chance to be a proper angel. He removed his hands and looked up to me.

"I forgive you..." I grit my teeth,am I really okay with this? The emerald is to blame I would be a fool to remain mad at him for it. Besides I need to focus on getting those blasted rocks to fix this.  
Neither me nor sonic want this to continue, at least our thoughts is mutual.

I yelped as he suddenly lunged at me, I fell backwards to the bed with Sonic above me.  
I looked up and made eye contact, the position was awkward to say the least. He was between my legs and hands on each side of my head.  
But he didn't pin me down but that could change. Was the bond this strong? Or did he do this on purpose?

I charged my chaos energy just in case, I actually need to know if he could fight the bond.  
This is a sudden turn of event, Sonic seemed comfortable though. I on the other hand tensed up is he planning something?

Here I forgive him for what he has done but he does it again? Sonics eyelids half shut and lick his lips. My heart beat increase, don't tell me he is giving in to the bond.  
I hold my breath as he gets comfortable between my legs. He hasn't touched me yet though... one wrong move and he will taste a spear down his throat.

I can't stay with a hedgehog that loses himself to the bond. His muzzle suddenly turns red, I don't even need to ask what he is thinking of. I am sure that bond is telling him to do it. However it soon fades and he give me a warm smile.

"Thank you...I will try really hard to resist you." That was a very awkward thing to say but I knew he wasn't lying about that, even if we were in this position. But what if he don't resist would he try something at this point?

"But I want to warn you that...the bond seems to get stronger." I flinch in shock, if it was getting stronger then...  
"So I think you need to train. I can easily overpower you right now. Even if you use your fancy chaos powers and wings. "he was right I needed to train not only because of defending myself from Sonic but also Silver.

Sonic moved away and got up on his feet. "But first breakfast!" I sighed and put on my attire but put the eyepath in my quills instead. If I needed to train I wanted both eyes open. Sonic wanted to eat outside not that I minded we just grabbed the food from the hotel before we went out.

I still wish things were different though, being with my new team was refreshing. Although I was getting more relaxed in Sonics company. I guess what he said before was necessary? I kept my right eye closed as we passed mortals. That part was getting frustrating though, soon I would just stop doing that.

I looked up but didn't spot the floating island anymore. Did they actually leave earlier than us!? Rouge didn't give off as the type of early bird kind of person. But maybe she went up to terrorize the guardian by stealing his emerald? I mentally sigh and just follow the cheerful hero.

We stopped at a field further away from the tiny village. It was in my taste, calm fresh air with a comfortable weather too. It was slightly windy but still decently warm. I tried to avoid eye contact as we sat down and got comfortable on the soft grass.

I slowly chewed on the sandwich and observed the surroundings, so peaceful. Other than noise from Sonic munching the chillidogs he asked for, nice breakfast…He quickly finished it and gave me a smug smile.

"Okay since I am going to be your trainer I will make this very simple. I won't directly attack you but I will point out open spots that I could have. You can freely attack me though. Plus you need to get used to those skates."

I nodded and finished my food before I stood up. Last time we fought I was angry at him which always made it easier.

"Sounds good to me." I smirk and activated my hover shoes. He is fast I just need to be faster although I should probably work on my strength and speed separately. But I am not sure that was in Sonics plan at all. How did he even get that strong in the first place? I kept my eyes on Sonic waiting for him to make a move.

He suddenly disappeared and I flinched when I felt something poking my back.  
"Hit." He suddenly wrapped his arm around me and pulled me backwards. I yelp as I didn't have time to react. I didn't know he was this fast! My wings were forced aside as the hedgehog got between them.  
"Shadow defend yourself, work under pressure. Don't lose focus this easily." I growl and try to get out from his arms by mere strength. That clearly didn't work.  
"Shadow I was never trained or taught anything. I learned through fighting against dr Eggman. Find a way to escape."

"Chaos spear!" I aim at the hedgehog behind me possibly hitting myself but he lift me up and move sideways. The spear hit the ground instead leaving a burn mark.

"Well that is better but too predictable and easy to dodge." I frown as it failed, I yelp as his other hand suddenly touches my tail. I tense up and hear him chuckle, how is this suppose to teach me anything!?

"This is far too easy Shadow." he wraps his hand around the tail and pulls it upwards. I blush as the feeling of exposed and helpless strikes me. I dig my fingers into his arm as his thumb caress the lower part of my tail.

"Don't get me wrong I am not going to do anything. But you are not really defending yourself, you can do better than this. Or are you allowing me to do this?"

"Of course not!" I growl and try to hit him with my quills, he let go of me and avoid my deadly quills. I turn around quickly in fighting stance. I am an angel I can take down this mortal!

"Good, but you could have done it differently. There is always a way out, so don't give up so early because your strength wasn't enough."

"Why did you do that!?" I had to ask, this wasn't quite the training I had in mind. What was the whole idea about this?!

"I needed to know how quickly you respond to a pressured situation. Which was awful slow, but overall seems like anger is your fighting system." I blink confused he was right I didn't think it that way. Maybe he was much better fighter than I thought.

"Is that bad?" I asked curiously, I wasn't used to actually fight much. Back the past I would kill mortals that pissed me off. But they were also much weaker and I just needed to hit them once to kill them. This generation is odd….

"All honesty… its downright horrible, anger controlling your focus and strength is more weakness than anything. Knuckles are similar but he can somehow summon his anger when he fights. But you have another weakness that must have built up through time."

"Like what being to slow?" I chuckle but he shakes his head like that was least of the problems. What could possibly be my second weakness that I am missing out? I am centuries old I should know myself inside out. In fact I know more than any mortal in the whole world I should be perfect!

"Your main weakness is something that prevents you to defend yourself properly. I am not going to insult you but this is just my observation okay? "

"What do you mean?" I frown annoyed, I am not weak at all! I don't understand how he got that impression! He sighs and cross his arms, it was very odd to talk to him this seriously. I didn't know he could even be calm and collected.

"You submit when you are under pressure especially physically. It's like you are helplessly give up, it seems like would rather allow me to seriously harm you, than lifting a finger to defend yourself…unless you get angry. You got also into shock so easily when I kissed you and stopped protesting even if you didn't want it." My eyes narrow, he was right… My ears pointed backwards threatening, how is it that he realized this before I did!? How could he judge this just from fighting me!? Is this why he was so surprised I got into shock that time?

"I have met people with similar symptom but not near as bad as yours." I smirk amused although I was getting very nervous.

"Oh so you kiss a lot of mortals" He frown and shake his head again, this was starting to feel a bit personal.

"You have been abused haven't you..?" I tense up, the flashback of Silver beating and raping me came back. The torture the endless torture every day….I should have buried my memories further. Why did they come back!? I am mentally stronger I can deal with this! But yesterday..yesterday brought them back I need to escape he is back!...NO I can't lose myself to that again, I need to fight!

I was trembling and backed off as I suddenly see that wicked hedgehog in front of me. Where did Sonic go did he leave me here with Silver?!

"What's wrong Shadow?" My eyes widened as the ivory hedgehog approached. No I couldn't allow him to get closer! I didn't answer him but skate off as fast as I could. I hear him call my name and was getting closer. I went deeper into the forest and increased the speed. Everything went silent but I ignored it, I needed to get away! I can't fight him he is to strong!

I felt my heart pound faster and adrenaline flow through my veins. I yelp as I run into something hard and I skid on the ground hitting old branches rocks and a couple of trees. I soon stopped and spit out the dirt from my mouth. Blood trail down my ears and my body covered in flesh wounds and I possibly broke a few ribs. It hurt but not near as much as Silver would do to me!

I gasp as he suddenly in front of me I back off until I hit a tree I don't remember him being this fast! He talked to me again but I couldn't hear him. Probably for the better, what should I do!?

"Chaos spear!" I yell but don't hear my own voice, the yellow spears attack Silver but miss. He put up his hands as if he was trying to calm me down. I cover my face with my arms ready for a hit because of my foolishness. Of course I can't harm him he is to strong! I might not see or hear him but I still could sense that he was getting closer. I press my legs together and curl my tail between my legs.

"Sha..do" I gasp as my eardrums was almost fully recovered. I don't want to hear him! I shut my eyes tightly and move my hands to my ears and press them down painfully. He kneels down to me and I feel one of his hands gently pet my head. I hate it when he does that! Start gentle end brutal! I quickly curl into a ball and make sure my quills pokes upwards in defense.

I suddenly feel his hand somehow manage to get past my deadly quills and down to my fur and scratch it gently.

I tremble in fear as I felt another hand dig into my quills. I didn't want to move and hurt the other in the progress, not after throwing chaos spear at him. It was a bad idea to begin with why did I even try? I am hopeless..How will I be able to fight him? The hands soon leave the quills and turn its attention to my folded wings.

This must be the first time he actually touched them, Silver always avoided it directly for some reason. But not this time it seems, I didn't like where this was going. He gently pulled my wing in attempt to unfold it. I gritted my teeth in confusion and press them tightly together.

I gasp as his fingers reach the bottom part of it the wing and rub it. I liked the feeling sadly..and relaxed them allowing him to spread the left wing open. His fingers rubbed the feathers giving off a tingle feeling down the roots. I flinched at the sudden sound of purring, I could purr?!

"Shadow.." I tensed again and I retreat my wing back tightly to my back quickly and the purring ends.

"It's alright I won't harm you." Tears force their way out the corners of my eyes. He is tricking me again, like many other times. Why doesn't he just stop playing around and end this!?

"It's me Sonic.." I was confused now who was Sonic? My memory slowly progress and I grit my teeth ashamed. He saw me panic! How did this happen?! We were training..and then..I gulp.

"Sonic?.." I ask, I wanted to make sure it wasn't Silver…but then again. Silver didn't know his name.

"Yes it's me." I slowly uncurl but hid my face behind my hands. How shameful I was so sure that Silvers return didn't affect me…but it did…I gasp as arms wrap around me and pull me close. I feel the warmth from his body heat me up. How nice and relaxing, I remove my hands and hug him tightly. I bury my muzzle in his shoulder,I am finally safe.

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

Everything happened so fast, I shouldn't have asked him such sensitive question. It must have been Silvers fault…the demon tore off his arm without remorse. Was it possible that he did that to Shadow in heaven?

He rubs his muzzle against my shoulder and I am sure I heard a sob. I move my right hand to pat his head gently. His quills relax and fall down along with the wings. I have comforted Tails many times but that would end pretty quickly.

"Shh Shadow you are safe now." I whisper and felt his hands grab my pelt gently before his black wings wrapped around me as well. I almost forgot he was an angel, a very hurt angel. I got mentally pissed when the bond wanted me to take advantage of the situation. Clearly the bond wasn't connected to my mind. All I wanted was to comfort the poor hedgehog.

"Shadow..can you tell me what happened?" Shadow buries himself closer to my heart and shakes his head. It was very odd to see the confident owner of S.E.G.A industry so terrified and need for comfort. He needed to talk to someone and I wished to be that person but I didn't deserve to know what happened to him. I have failed his trust already…thank you very much bond.

I perked my ears as he cleared his throat, but he didn't move away.

"s..ss..s..Silver happened."He stammered, I wasn't surprised that the ivory hedgehog was the reason for this. I moved my hand to his wing and caress it gently, he responded with nuzzling my chest. I heard a sigh from him before he leaned against me. Shadow wasn't heavy at all in fact he was pretty light, so it didn't bother me.

"Don't tell anyone..about this." He growled threatening, I let my other hand pat his head before I nodded.

"I won't tell anyone, I promise." I shouldn't have tested his fighting style. If I hadn't we wouldn't be in this situation. But then again maybe it would have happened in another time. All I could do now was to comfort him but I didn't know what exactly Silver did to him.

"How old were you when it started?"

"I don't know…maybe..a few months." I froze, Shadow was abused when he was a hoglet?! That doesn't make sense how did he survive!?..immortal..of course. That explained this adopted defenseless. So the rage built up and was the only thing that protecting him?

"How old was Silver?" How could anyone be capable of that? I have seen humans and mobians abuse their children but usually someone would report them. And starting at that young age should have killed him.

"A couple of millenniums I think.." I mentally growl, so the other angel was a hell lot older than Shadow. How could he!?

"Did Tikal know?" He shake his head, of course she didn't..But how could a goddess be so blind!?

"Can we train instead?" I hear him ask but I wasn't sure if we should do it right after this mess. I also wanted to know what Silver did but I have a hunch. Is it possible that he met Silver when I wasn't around?

"I think we should wait a bit…would you mind?" He slowly shakes his head. But I knew we had a lot of things to work on if he is going to be able to face the demon. We also had the problem of my growing attraction that is still telling me to do things to him right now. He removed his arms from me quickly and backed off avoiding eye contact.

He gritted his teeth before his reptile and ruby eyes met mine. I so badly wanted to know what was on his mind. Shadow suddenly blushed and looked away again. Was it really that bad that he had touched me?

"Thanks." He muttered before he stood up and brushed off the dirt. I didn't like it, he still had wounds on his body that hadn't healed yet. He shouldn't be moving but resting!

"Shadow I will teach you how to run at the speed of a sonic boom…properly. I will also show you how defend yourself and attack more effective. "I was surprised to see him smile, did it really make him that happy? I returned the smile before I stood up.

"We are going to show that starfish what we are made of!"


	19. Chapter 19

**Author note: This chapter is much much shorter than the other ones i have made! But 2k is not to bad for a chapter. ENJOY!**

 **The Guest: Wouldn't the wings cause drag that would make it too hard to run that fast?**

 **Yup it does but it actually just slows him down more than anything. Which is mentioned in this chapter XD**

 **The Guest: Sonic, don't be afraid to ask questions!**

 **Yeah he should but he doesnt want to force Shadow to speak about it. Especially when it caused him to get panic attack.**

* * *

 **Shadow pov**

I am not sure how many hours we spent training but it certainly was a struggle. I was sweating and panting like no tomorrow. Sonic however wasn't even tired, while my energy was draining out. How could a mortal possibly be stronger than me an angel!? It doesn't make sense! It's absurd!

Sonic continuously circle around me like a predator ready to strike. I felt very uncomfortable with this situation. At first everything was fine and I learned how to handle a sonic boom without getting deaf. But the combat fighting wasn't much of a success. My energy was fading quickly and was forced to take plenty of breaks to recover.

The hero looked displeased, this progress wasn't great and the more we spent fighting the more openings he found. Our first brawl was difficult since Sonic wasn't familiar with my fighting style. But the more we sparred the easier it became for him. So overall he improved rather than me.

"Come on Shadow move your feet!" Sonic yells but I didn't have time to react before his fist touched my side.

"Hit!" Sonic frown but soon remove his fist and let me catch my breath. I felt weak in comparison I wasn't aware that it was this bad. I had been stuck in a delusion for so long so this hit me hard. No wonder I couldn't fight Silver..but then again Sonic didn't prove much more capable either.

I couldn't stand this anymore ….I need a break, I slumped down to the ground and brushed my forehead. Sonic took off and returned with two bottles of water. I have never been happier to see water in my entire life. I snatched it out of his hands and quickly empty it.

Sonic sat down right beside me holding his own bottle carelessly in his hand before he started to drink. I wanted more and couldn't help but stare at him as he drank. Sonic finished halfway before he realized I was staring at him, or well…the water.

"Do you want the rest?" I nodded and expected him to share it but instead grinned. Don't tell me his playful mood has returned…

"You have to earn it." I snorted at that and stood up, I was still panting so speaking wasn't in my biggest interest.

"I can get my own water." Sonic got up as I said that and grabbed my arm tightly.

"No I am sorry Shadow." I made eye contact and didn't expect such guilty expression. What is wrong with him now….Mortals and their mood swings. But maybe I shouldn't be talking.

"I am just a bit frustrated."

"Because I didn't perform that well?" He shakes his head and let go of me.

"Well.. you didn't do that well no, but that's not why I am frustrated.." Sonic broke the eye contact and blushed all of the sudden. Oh goddess…I am sure I won't like this part…

"Seeing you moan and sweat is pushing my bond to the edge." Now it was my turn to blush, I didn't think it that way. Of course that would affect him, how could I be so ignorant. I am impressed though, not once did he show signs of it.

"Should we stop training?" Not sure if I should bother asking we had to stop, otherwise Sonic would lose it. I didn't want this training session to turn into something…else.

"It won't change anything. I need to do something about it now." The hero gritted his teeth and turned to walk in a circle. I wasn't sure what could be done about it, I didn't experience it after all.

"Worse is that I can easily defeat you now." I gulped, yes this was getting rather serious.

"I thought you said it would fade." I point out and get a growl as response. Maybe I should fly for now until he have calmed down. But I wasn't sure that would help at all. Probably end up with a yelling hedgehog for my sudden loss of faith in him. But I didn't see any positive signs of any improvements as the hero kept on muttering.

"It's not fading its increasing!" Sonic stomped his foot to the ground making a deep hole on it. His emerald eyes looked at me in pure bliss with a mix of annoyance. Did I really leave a part of energy in him that was so strong?

"…Let me help you…drink the water." I frowned with the weird request, plus didn't understand how that would improve the situation. Or did he mean give me water mouth to mouth? The mere image made me almost cast a spear at him. The twinkle town experience was bad enough I don't want to add a new version of it. Beside I was sure he wouldn't stop there if I gave him the chance.

"If you are suggesting kissing then think again."

"No that…that's not what I had in mind." He hold up the unfinished bottle like it would be solution for everything. I don't get it…But Sonic seemed to be so certain about this. I remained silent and observed the mortal, he ended up rolling his eyes as if it was obvious.

"I will show you." He sat down and patted the grass beside him for me to sit. I didn't have time with these stupid games I needed to train to defend myself from him and Silver, not encourage this to go on. I did what he asked though and sat down but not without sending glares at him.

"Like this." Sonic said and poked my lips with the tip of the bottle. I snatched it out from his hand, this bond was getting ridiculous! I didn't hesitate but implant a punch straight on his muzzle without remorse and send him flying.

Sonic yelped as he lands painfully on his back sliding a bit before he stops. I stand up and finish the rest of the water with a frown. He move his hand to his muzzle that was badly bruised, I really caught him out of guard. Sonic start laughing before he get up on his feet.

"Okay I deserved that one."

"Indeed, now stop drooling over a bond and train me." I put my fists up in the air in fighting stance. I expected him to make a move after that punch. But the hit must have brought back his senses, I wouldn't mind doing that again when he is close to lose it.

"You are right, thanks." He chuckle and put his hand under his jaw like deep in thought. I presume he wanted to do something different? The emerald eyes looked up and down my body, what was he searching for?

"I have noticed your lack of….speed ever since you got bigger wings." I roll my eyes since it was quite obvious why.

"Nice observation….Sonic the hedgehog. They are unusually big even in Angel standards. I wasn't meant for speed these hover shoes I created just made that possible." I sigh and spread my mighty wings and send a gust at the hero. He back off as the wind took him by surprise.

"They have its disadvantages yes but I can fly and fight with them. I wouldn't remove them just for the speeds sake." I move my hand and touch my black feathers. I missed my precious wings far too much, I can't just tear them off…not again.

"I guess they are pretty cool." Sonic admit although I knew he didn't like the fact of losing speed. I had almost forgotten the wings though.

"Sonic! Shadow!" We turn around to see the yellow kitsune known as Tails running towards us. I thought he would have showed up sooner but I didn't mind. He stopped in front of us but not without panting like he had been running for a while.

"I had been looking for you guys everywhere! Why did you go so far off the village? Sonic I thought you said you would wait there for me!"

"I am sorry lil bro we ended up training.." Sonic apologized while I just crossed my arms. His azure eyes widened when he spotted my mighty wings. Oh yes..forgot that he hadn't seen them yet.

"Fascinating!" He went behind me and took a closer look. I turned away before his fingers came to touch my wings. What's up with these mortals!? I don't see anyone touch Rouge wings continuously or even asking.

"Please let me inspect them." I groaned as the kid gave me the puppy eyes, now it wasn't hard for me to resist. But I have a soft spot for the kid rather than the rest of the mortals on this damn planet.

"Fine! But make it quick!"

* * *

 **Sonic pov**

It was pretty amusing to watch Tails push aside the feathers to investigate their growth source of the wings. I could tell Shadow was uncomfortable, I was aware he liked to be touched there so that might be why he was defensive of it now.

"Done yet?" He growl and I simply decide to sit down on the grass and observe. The expression Tails was wearing was one of his "educate mode". I would be surprised if he would willingly stop already. Tails have been doing this for quite some time now and I could understand that Shadow was getting tired of it.

"Not yet, do you have any idea how these wings works? Your weight should prevent them capable of flight!" I snicker at Tails excitement and Shadows groan. As expected the angel flapped his wings pushing Tails away in the progress.

"Enough." He growled and folded them tightly behind his back. Tails was shaken but recovered quickly and blushed embarrassed.

"Sorry it was just…interesting. Oh and talk about interesting!" Tails show a bracelet attached to his wrist, it looked like a watch with high tech patterns on it.

"I call this Antikinesis! Its ability will reject any Psychokinesis that is casted on the Antikinesis wielder!"

"That's amazing Tails!" Things were turning out better than I thought. If Silver can't pick us up then we will have complete stability to attack. This means we wouldn't have to run faster than his reaction could interact. The only thing we had to worry about would be all other stuff he could throw at us, unless he has something else up his sleeve.

"How did you create it? You haven't encountered him before so how do you know it works?" Shadow asked in disbelief, of course he would doubt in it. I would too if I had been tormented since I was a hoglet by those powers! That such little device could strip off that ability is almost asking for the impossible.

"Easy, in the past I made a device with traits of Psychokinesis ability. It requires chaos energy to actually work. The way Sonic described it confirm my theory to be correct. "Tails gave us a bracelet and I didn't hesitate to put it on. I trusted my brother 100% it might not be foolproof but I am sure it will work.

"Chaos energy huh..." Shadow mutter and put it on. I expected him to be happy with this discovery but for some reason seemed rather…disappointed. We can take him down easily now! At least me that is…I am not sure how Shadow would feel about fighting him even if he is weakened.

"Talk about that device…where did it go?" I ask as I do have a slight memory of it.

"Washing machine happened…" I couldn't help but laugh, it's not the first time Tails had put his devices in the washing machine by mistake.

"Tails since you are here I assume your plane is as well?"

"Oh yeah but it's pretty far off, it also took me a while to make another two of those bracelets that's why I got here so late. "I look at Shadow knowing full well that he just wanted to take off right now. We still haven't finished training. In fact we should do a lot more especially when I still can overpower him and outrun him.

"Sonic carry him and let's go."

"Hold on Shadow we haven't finished." Shadow gave me a hard glare before he shakes his head.

"Enough of that, we need to focus on the emeralds. Silver shouldn't be such a problem anymore as well."

"Maybe not but you can't even put a fight against me." I know it was the wrong way to say it but going direct about the bond would cause Tails to ask questions. He did not need to know this odd attraction I have for the angel.

"I will just use these." Shadow unfolds his wings with a cocky smirk. I know flying could possibly help him, but I have fought against flying targets and taking him down in midair won't be hard. But I couldn't bring myself to say it.

"Am I missing something?" Tails asked while sending glances to both of us. I guess he realized something was off between us.

"Don't worry lil bro, let's just get to plane before Silver gets all the emeralds." I sigh in defeat, Shadow seemed to be quite content though. Silver will be the least of our problems if this bond doesn't stop growing. So for us both sake I hope his wings will be….enough.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author note: OMG finally! I made it! But it was difficult to end the chapter! I just kept on writing...and rewrite etc etc...So yeah it took a while! :(**

The Guest: Um... Are you still alive? o_o;

 **Yes i am!**

The Guest: From what I've seen Silver relies on his powers a lot to take down his enemies, but he can't really take a hit too well. Their next confrontation should be interesting. Can't wait! ;)

 **Yeah Silver rely on his powers a lot. So we should all hug Tails!:D**

The Guest: Here's a random thought, but will you be adding Iblis? If so, I hope she's on Shadow's side.

 **Thats a very interesting idea! I will keep that one in mind! Maybe Iblis make an apperance~**

* * *

I rubbed the new bracelet on my wrist in wonder. Could such tiny device be capable to withstand telekinesis? If it did then Sonics power alone should be enough to knock down the demon. However Silver certainly wasn't a pushover.

I groaned at that thought as I continue to flap my wings.

Sonic was standing on the biplane watching me as I fly along. I couldn't fit the seat anymore, plus didn't wish to be near the hedgehog so that left me with option flying.

Sonic however wasn't too keen with my decision. The training gave me a slight improvement. That's more than you can expect for a few hours training. I eyed the hedgehog that crossed his arms in disapproval.

Rouge went for the closest emerald south while we head for west. One problem though….I had to fly all the way there! I sigh I miss my jet plane.

My eyes widened as my senses suddenly jerk off course. It caused my flapping pattern to become disoriented and almost lost flight all together. I quickly collected myself and expand the wings to glide instead.

This didn't go unnoticed as a certain hedgehog stared at me oddly. A strong signal below struck me like a shockwave.

I mentally growled as it was a work from a demon. The signals fueled desire for bloodlust. I immediately expelled it from my body before it could do any harm.

The signals went frenzy as I forced it out to linger. My eyes glared down below to where it was advancing.

A semi large town was spilling out bloodlust signals. I already detected a few demons in the region. Which meant it just recently got the activity.

The signal was traveling further and would eventually pull every demon within miles radius to the town.

It was strong enough to affect me then it was just a matter of time before-

"Hey shadow what's up?" Sonic asked as he found my behavior interesting. I was shaken by the question and returned to fly. My eyes searched any visible signs of demons before I gave eye contact. Should I tell him?

I mentally shake my head, the emeralds weren't here. Saving the mortals from a horrible fate was a waste of time.

"Nothing." I lied and tried the hardest to ignore the town below.

The city was still in full shape no chaos no nothing. It was impossible to tell the incoming massacre that was looming the citizens.

It was definitely not Silvers doing either. So that's something the mortals should be happy about. Sonic however didn't buy my answer.

His emerald eyes travel down to stare below with his hand under the jaw pondering. He tapped his sneaker on the wing impatiently.

He soon shone up with a grin before he turned his attention to Tails that was busy piloting. I growled furiously as I suspected him to ask for landing. I flew up close to the duo casting glares at the hero. Sonic noticed my approach but ignored me.

"Hey Tails." He loudly tapped the wing just above the fox to get his attention. The kitsune tilted his head to see his brother above.

"What is it?" Sonic pointed down to the town with a smile.  
"Let's land I am hungry." My eye ridge twitched, he is using that as an excuse! We clearly just ate!

"We don't have time for this!" I growl loudly before I land beside the hero on the wing. The emerald eyes rolled nonchalant as he turns to me. He put his hand on the hip with half lidded eyes.

"It will be quick." He assured while I shook my head. I am not going to allow him to enter a demon nest!

"I said NO!" I clench my fists charging chaos energy enough to make it blaze.

He blinked bewildered with my reaction. I guess he didn't expect me to be serious.

"I have to agree with shadow." Tails admitted before he turned his eyes to the sky with a small sigh. The travel together has been shaky from the very start, thanks to a certain hedgehog! Delaying it more than we already have is waste of time!

The hero almost looked pitiful when he crossed his arms in a sulk. He obviously don't often get a no. That I learned…

I sigh relieved as my mind was put at ease until Sonic gives a vicious grin.

"Well I see you later then." He said in haste before he jumps off the plane. My eyes follow the motion almost screamed in horror. There goes my life! I quickly dive after him with my wings tightly folded on my back.

I stare at the city in dread as we were getting closer. Damn that hedgehog what is he thinking?!

My heart started to pound faster as I tried to catch up to him.

The blue dot became bigger and soon could make out the quills.

Sonic spun around in the air and wasn't surprised to see me. He rolls his eyes as if my attempt of rescue was pointless.  
I shake my head in disbelief as I start to panic.

The hero responds by turning around with his back facing me before stretching out his limbs in a wide x.

"Whohooo" he cheers excited getting the attention below. The humans on the plaza looked up only to gasp as they see us falling.

I feel my heart pound rapidly as I reach out for the hedgehog. We are going to die!

Everything seemed to slow down as I manage to wrap my arms around him. I quickly pull the hedgehog close before unfolding my wings. I shiver as I feel the calm wind through my feathers.

Sweat run down my forehead as I couldn't believe we survived. My arms tighten around the abdomen in anxiety. I needed to calm down before I get a heart attack! So I slowly glide through the city with the hog in my arms.

All I hear is an excited Sonic cheering as he throws his arms in the air. The humans soon join in while I am completely silent.

I bury my head in his neck not caring about the pointy quills. I was terrified beyond belief. My whole body was shaking as I tighten the hold on the hero.

I couldn't make out if I was scared of losing my life or his.

When did I start caring about him!? It's my own life on the line!

But I couldn't yell at him...I tried to open my mouth but not a sound escaped. Instead I inhale his scent to calm down.  
I flinch as Sonic suddenly caress my cheek out of the blue. It was comforting and eased my nerves.

"Hey you are so cute when you are worried." Sonic whisper making me growl! He almost died! How can he joke about it!? I don't get a chance to speak my mind before he starts laughing.

We were just a few meters above the ground as I drop him without heed of warning.

Sonic yelps as he hit the ground with his butt. With a groan he gets up on his feet to rub the sore back.

"That was rude!" Sonic snarls as I land gracefully beside him. I close my right eye as I fold my wings shut.

I try to spot the biplane with my remaining eye but don't detect it.

I bet Tails was tired of getting ditched and left us behind. Sonics behavior was getting on my nerves. I turn to glare at the hedgehog in fury.

"You just jumped off a plane for the thrill! If I hadn't caught you then you would be dead! Rude is not the word I would use. "I stomp on the ground with clenched fists tempting to plant a punch on his smug grin.

The hero shakes his head in defense like I misjudged him.

"It wasn't for the thrill, you sensed something down here so I am going to investigate!" He froze as the slap hit him, I was just as shocked of my own doing as Sonic. Mortals around froze upon witnessing the slap on the world known hero.

He brought up his hand to rub the sore cheek. I am not sure how long we stared at each other in pure silence. I just couldn't falter the eye contact as Sonic was so fixate on me.

What broke it was the sudden demonic energy looming over the group of mortals. I held back a growl as I cast my open eye to the crowd. A demon was among them but where!?

Sonic remained in trance and didn't realize the danger.

I gritted my teeth as it began to move closer. My eye dart left to right getting out some mumbles from the mortals.

The demon couldn't seriously dare to challenge me. I perk my ears as the movement changed. It was heading towards...my eyes widened, I know its target!

Sonic was brought back to reality as suddenly push him aside. He breaks his footing and slump down to the ground.

I turn my eye to the demon that makes its entrance by launching itself straight for me.

I snort as it's only a parasite demon that resembles appearance of a leech.

It planned to put its suckers to use but realized too late that I wasn't its objective.

I cast a chaos spear piercing through its back forcing out a loud screech from it in agony as it crash down to the ground.

The crowd goes wild panic and flees the scene allowing me to scan the surroundings with both my eyes.

"Tsk!" I growl as I don't detect the original body. Since Sonic was the target it had to be near.

Demons don't give up that easily!

"What the…what is that!? A snake?" Sonic take a closer look at the twitching slug. The leech had already gotten a fair amount of victims in the system. Large amount of blood pours out making my nose sting.

The stench of mixed mortal blood disgusted me.

I really hate parasites I grimace before I crush its head under my foot.

Sonic shivered in disgust as I pull away from the mess.

"Stay alert Sonic it's not dead yet." The hedgehog stared at me like a fool. His cheek still red after the slap but showed no signs of frustration. Instead he gave me a smug smile as if I just blurted out a joke.

"Then what is that?" Sonic pointed at the dead slug as he gets up on his feet.

"That's just a part of the demon itself. We need to find the core body to finish it off." I growl as I try to alert my senses. The plaza was empty and no physical signs of demons. But I could tell it was near but where?! Stupid hedgehog and his curious nature!

"What does it look like?" I almost snap at the stupid question. If I knew I would have said it by now.

"I don't know it can take a host of any mortal kind. Usually aims for something strong." I turned to inspect the hedgehog. I shouldn't need to worry about him for now. His guard was no longer down to zero.

Sonic put his right palm over his forehead as if searching for the demon. I flinch as the unexpected happen.

"It's leaving." I frown but let out a heavy sigh. Sonic was safe my life was safe we were good to go.

"You can sense it!?" He asked in amazed with the ability, I thought it was obvious.

"Yes unless it hide its energy like Silver." I almost shiver remembering the encounter on the island.

There were more demons around though but they stayed at distance.

I groan as the bloodlust signal increased threatening to bypass my defenses. It stung painfully as I rejected it once again with slight effort.

A demon capable in sending out those powerful signals must be strong. It would be a problem for my behalf if it wasn't for the fact that we are leaving.

I blink surprised as Sonic hurried over to my side and tried to scoop me up in his arms. I immediately push him away in annoyance.

"Come on Shadow we got chase it down!" Sonic frowned knowing a loose demon was threatening innocent lives, and I was the only one that could track it down.

"There is no time! We have to get the emeralds!" I snarl as I don't glimpse the biplane.

Did Tails land nearby or continue the search? I couldn't tell but hoped for the latter. The city wasn't safe!

I grit my teeth in realization, I have the emerald detector tugged in the quills.

I pull it out almost in spite knowing Tails might be in danger. I look around to scan my surroundings. We were in Reskavir! It doesn't own any airports….which means

I get off track as Sonic let out a dangerous growl and launch at me.

I didn't have time to dodge as the speedster suddenly knocks me down to the ground. I groan as I hit my skull on the solid surface. I drop the device as my vision became blurry.

"What the…hell!?" I let out as I slowly recover the blow. I growl as I notice the hedgehog on top of me. What is he doing?!

He quickly grabs my hands and pin them above my head before I have time to react.

Sonic didn't budge as I try to shove him off. My wings thrashed violently on the ground in attempt break free.

I flinched as he gave me a look of pure rage. I never thought the hedgehog could look so intimidating.

"You knew." I almost shiver by the threatening tone that lingered..

"You knew the demons were here!" He yelled in fury. I remained silent as he glared deep into my eyes, I gave him a weak nod.

Sonic used his free hand to pick up the device and crushed it. My eyes widened as the remains fall down beside me.

"What have you done!" I yell as my eyes travel to the broken radar. Sonic ignore the comment as he grab my jaw and force me to look at him.

"You were going to let them die weren't you?" My heart stopped as he hit the spot.

"Yes..." I whispered as Sonic tries his hardest to control himself. I felt shame drown me as the emerald eyes glared at me with judgment.

"Why!?" He tightens the grip on my jaw forcing a yelp out of me.

"B..b..because we can't save everyone! Silver is the leader we take him down the rest fall!" I yelled in defense almost losing control of my vocal as guilt was growing in my gut.

Sonic wasn't even the slightest convinced.

"You think I can't sit back and watch demons slaughter humans and Mobians alike While we search for emeralds! I can't! You if anyone should know how horrible they can be!" He yelled back reminding me of the torture I went through. I struggle to get rid of the images to collect myself to speak.

"At least they can die!" I gasp as he hit me with a slap, his expression held no remorse only pain and anger.

"I am not your enemy." I add weakly as I break eye contact.

"You might as well be! Do you even care about anyone!?" I lower my ears in shame before I turn to look into his eyes.

"I care about…. you." I forced out completely taking him by surprise. I didn't want to admit it but that fool was rubbing off on me.

I couldn't even describe it. All I knew was that I didn't want him to die.

My thoughts of the subject got interrupted by a pair of lips crushed into mine. I was so shocked beyond belief as I feel the hand sneak behind my head and press me forward. I completely forgot about the bond! My muzzle flared as he deepened it.

I tried to kick him off as the tongue pressed against my lips.

He pulled away to catch his breath, as his eyes scanned my feature in lust. I panted with half lidded eyes hoping he was done.

Judging on his playful grin he wasn't. I gritted my teeth together. I could easily chaos my way out of this mess before it escalates. But perhaps I should measure the strength of this bond.

I blink as Sonic removed his hand behind my head. The look he gave me was just screaming trouble.

I frown pretty confident Sonic wasn't able to break out from the bond.

"Sonic! Let me go be- AAH!" I yelp as he yanks my tail only to pull me into a heated make out. I tightly shut my eyes as the tongue intrudes my mouth. I didn't allow it for long and was about to bite it as he pull away. His actions left me bewildered and I open my eyes quickly to follow the steps.

I gasp as he settles down between my legs. My eyes widened in realization Sonic couldn't be serious!

"Sonic." I growl as I try to get his attention. The hedgehog responds with a rough kiss and pressed me further down to the ground.  
This was going bad to worse! I should just cast a spear or better yet blast him into oblivion! I try to calm down as I pull myself free from the kiss.

I tremble as I feel Sonic stroke my right inner thigh slowly trailing to my end. Can't he tell I that I am not cooperating?!

I start kicking and flapping my wings with all my might hoping that will give the message.

"Shh...calm down." He whispers as he gives me a small kiss on the cheek. That didn't help the slightest! I hiss as a finger threatens to prod my end.

"Are you insane!? You seriously going to rape me here in a public area filled with demons!?" I yell in panic as he pressure the finger. I looked at him with pleading eyes and saw a side I didn't recognize, desire.

My muzzle went inferno reaching up to my ear tips. It seems like I don't have a choice after all. Sonic wasn't strong enough to break the bond, guess I put to much faith in him.

"Chaos-" I stopped as I was pulled into a hug. My ears perked as I heard him whimper.

"I am sorry...I don't.. I just. I just really...-" He stammered down right in shame. I hesitated before I wrapped my arms around.

I didn't know what to say I wasn't impressed with his performance. This bond has to be solved soon it's just getting worse. But something else must be done first.

"Its fine, we will fix it." I muttered before I pull away from the hedgehog.

"We have to move." I said before I stretched my limbs mainly wings to prepare for battle.

"To save people!" Sonic adds as he gets up on his feet. I give a small nod in defeat.

"Yes to save people..."


End file.
